Effervescence
by OraxHime
Summary: Join Holly Potter as she lives her life without a Dark Lord breathing down her neck or a prophecy over her shoulders. She explores life with her god-brother Neville, who stands by her side. Of course, Cousin Draco likes to drop by from time to time. This is a prequel. Part one of the Effervescent series. GWL!HP, SoulmateAU, Alive!James and Lily Potter! Not insane Longbottoms!
1. Holly Potter - Girl Who Lived

**Welcome to the first chapter of Effervescent!**

There will be no Dark Lord or prophecy and we'll follow Holly as she lives her days as the Potter Heiress. The timeline has been moved up, to help the timeline to match what I have planned in the future.

* * *

 **Halloween 1990**

On a stormy Halloween Night, when the veil between the Otherworld and the world they lived in was at its thinnest. Lily Potter nee Evans awoke with a start in the dead of night. Scrambling for her wand that was under her pillow, Lily breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar weight of her wand rested in her hand. Casting a silent _tempus_ the numbers showed it was barely three in the morning.

Her adrenaline was pumping through her veins in ways she couldn't possibly describe, her heart almost pounding painfully in her chest. She lit the tip of her wand with a silent _Lumos_ and summoned her Patronus and sent an urgent message to Sirius and Remus.

The room glowed an eerie silver as the doe looked at her with soulful eyes, recording her message. Watching as the room darkened once again, with only the moon as a light source, as the doe pranced away, Lily turned to her husband and woke him up with a hard slap to the face.

James Potter was an Auror, one of the youngest to pass the grueling training and enter the force before rising up through the ranks. He hadn't been promoted simply due to his Potter name. But for his keen instincts and ability to act in times of duress. The moment he awoke, cheek stinging and eyes bleary, he could tell.

Something was not right.

The air felt heavy with Magic, even more so than it usually was the moment the Fidelius Charm had been cast. James had felt the ancient and powerful magic wrap around Godric's Hollow. The static it created tingled in the air and for a moment James thought that he could almost touch it.

He sat up in bed, looking at his wife with wide hazel eyes, taking the moment to admire the fire of her hair in the moonlight and gently pushed Lily to fetch Holly. Using _silencio_ on both of their feet, James followed behind his worried wife.

Even under the threat of attack, her beautiful emerald eyes seemed to glow almost hypnotically. Her red hair in messy waves spilling down her bare shoulders. Her pale skin glowed underneath the moonlight. The love of his life who had brought him the greatest joy that Life had to offer.

His Daughter.

His Family.

They entered the room hoping to find their daughter fast asleep but wide emerald eyes blinked at them as if she knew something was wrong. Lily hurriedly picked up the quiet child. As if Holly knew that something was disturbing the peace, the magic that surrounded the house.

James ushered both beloved wife and daughter swiftly towards the fireplace. He could feel it, Godric's Hollow was crying, a voiceless sound that tugged at his magical core, crying a silent warning. Generations of Potters had owned the land where Godric's Hollow rests and the ambient magic sung to the young couple. It was not safe.

James urgently lit the flames with a whispered _incendio_ and quickly threw a pinch of Floo powder pushing Lily and their daughter through first. Potter Manor would be safer. With ancient wards made stronger with the addition of every generation of Potter that resided in their ancestral home, it had been foolish to listen to the advice of the Headmaster.

James cursed the foolish old man under his breath as he stood by the Floo, wand out and keeping a wary eye on the front door. Dumbledore certainly meant well, if only the old man could see further than just his chessboard, the old man was content with pushing pieces around as he saw fit.

Just as his wife and child were whisked away and he had one foot into the Floo, the front door came crashing down and the ominous figure of the Dark Lord stood at their doorway. His wand lit with an eerie Avada Kedavra green, spell ready to steal the life of his prophesied enemy.

Peter Pettigrew cautiously surveying the home from behind his Lord's protection. Body trembling when he saw that James stood by the fireplace, wand in hand. No! Peter had made sure that the family had received and eaten the sleeping potion laced cake that he had brought earlier in the day.

Sharp features pinched in confusion as he saw James Potter who stood angrily in front of the Dark Lord with nothing but his pajamas and wand. "Peter." James hissed in anger, hazel eyes burning as he glared at the traitorous rat.

James Potter's mouth curled up in rage and he loudly vowed vengeance on his old friend. Eyes never losing their tenacity even when he was whisked away by the pull of the Floo Network.

The Dark Lord with all his power had not expected to see the Potters already disappearing into the Floo network in a flare of brilliant green flames. Peter had grovelled at his feet, claiming that the Potters would be under a sleep potion that Severus himself had made. Clearly, Pettigrew was incapable of even following simple orders! With a roar, he aimed his wand towards Lord Potter but it was too late. His curse missed and blasted the empty fireplace into broken rubble.

The Potters had fled.

The Dark Lord had failed.

The rage boiled hot underneath his skin and he let out a furious cry into the dark night. Peter Pettigrew took the split second his Lord was distracted to run from Godric's Hollow. As fast as his legs could carry him he escaped into the muggle village in hopes of finding an escape.

That split second the Dark Lord was distracted, he had felt the sudden shift of wards. Lily Potter had invoked _Blood Magic_ so old and powerful, so obscure nobody in the corrupt Ministry would classify it as Dark Magic - if only because none of them would have ever heard of it.

Lily had been skeptical when Dumbledore tried to convince the young couple that hiding under a Fidelius Charm would be infinitely more effective than the ancient Blood Wards that protected Potter Manor.

She had found the ritual deep within the pages of the Potter Grimoire as she lost herself in its pages during sleepless nights. She had to protect her family. She must. There was no other reason for her to rest as long as a madman was after her daughter because of some stupid Prophecy. Her daughter will live her life without such an ominous burden to bare.

A power the Dark Lord knows not.

Lily Potter had found it.

A ritual with the sacrifice of the castor's blood that would vanquish an enemy so thoroughly not even the Fates themselves could rewrite the death. If she did this, her daughter would be safe from the Dark Lord for the rest of her days.

She picked up the Grimoire, clutching it close to her chest, and hurried towards her husband. They would protect their daughter.

No matter the cost.

The Dark Lord let out an unholy shriek of pain, the sound echoing in the silent night traveling the air waking several of the townsfolk. There were no minions to defend him from the ancient Magic that was attacking his very being. Only the excruciating pain running through his veins and screaming through his nerves.

It was like the Cruciatus except that the pain was a thousandfold. Even in the haze of pain where his brain could not form a coherent thought, he managed a manic laugh. Pettigrew had already fled far from Godric's Hollow, the cackling laughter of the Dark Lord only made him stumble as he fled in an attempt to save his life.

He would be back to exact his revenge against the Potters. They would pay. He would return and ground their little spawn's skull into dust as its parents hung tortured in his dungeons.

Until he felt a searing pain stretch from his very soul, through his body before it escaped his vessal and out into the dark night.

His Horcruxes were being destroyed! He could feel the connection to each one be severed painfully as if a blazing knife had been stabbed into his skull and chest with the force of an overpowered Blasting Hex that whatever air he could get into his lungs were once again knocked out.

His Horcruxes were gone and he was dying. The pain ate at his nerves and the Dark Lord crumpled to a heap in Godric's Hollow entryway. The body lay still and would never move again.

Peter Pettigrew ran into the nearest alley and tried to catch his breath. He was panting and sweating. James had escaped. The Dark Lord would surely punish him. He had run as fast as he could to escape his master's wrath. But a sharp stinging pain traveled from his wrist to his elbow.

Was this his Master summoning him? The pain grew in intensity for every moment he ignored it until he could do so no longer. He fell heavily on to his knees. The pain grew into unbearable levels and he started screaming in pain. The dark mark was burning into his arm, the tattoo shining a hot red as it burned his skin. The corrupted magic that powered it being destroyed along with its castor.

It was his screaming that had led Sirius Black and his group of Aurors to the dingy alley where they found the fat man in a fetal position screaming his lungs out. The Aurors quickly made to arrest the man while Sirius Black's grey eyes glared like daggers into the traitor's own weeping blue eyes. There would be no mercy for this man. Sirius would see to it.

Sirius spotted the familiar glow of a large Stag that was standing away from the other wizard folk. Listening to the message, Sirius barked orders for his team to break into smaller groups. His team would be the one to retrieve the Dark Lord's body in Godric's Hollow. Eyes narrowed, Sirius Black marched towards the cottage ready to cart away the bane of his Goddaughter's existence.

Nobody would ever hurt her. Not on his watch.

 **5 years later**

Holly Potter stood in front of the large doorway of Potter Manor, a house elf standing nervously to the side as the young Heiress glared impatiently at the door. Lily Potter sat in a nearby settee with a large tome in her lap. Her daughter had recently learned how to tell the time and she knew when the long hand was at the top and the shorter hand was to the bottom it meant that her daddy would be home soon.

The grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed and Lily watched as the hand with her husband's face moved from "WORK" to "HOME". Soon a loud crack announcing the arrival of her husband followed by the sound of the heavy door being pushed open echoed.

"Daddy!" Little Holly cried as she jumped into her father's arms.

James Potter held on to the tiny body of his daughter with a wide smile, hazel eyes searching for his wife who gave him a wide smile. She gracefully rose from her seat and went to join the hug, kissing her husband on the lips before sharing a kiss on the forehead to their little angel.

Young Holly smiled a toothy smile and gave both her parent's wet kisses on the cheeks. She loved her Mummy and Daddy. Holly knew that they loved her too. She was often told the story of Mummy and Daddy escaping the clutches of an evil man who wanted to hurt Holly by using powerful Magic.

It was only because of Mummy's endless research and Daddy's unwavering (Holly didn't know what that word meant but Daddy had only laughed and said it was a good strong word) courage that Holly was safe in Potter Manor with the best Mummy and Daddy in the whole wide world.

The small family proceeded to the smaller dining room for dinner where Holly proceeded to babble excitedly to her Daddy about her day while her father listened indulgently. Later that night James hugged his wife close to his chest and kissed her forehead as the rested in bed.

Their young daughter was sound asleep in her own room. The pair were content and happy. There was no ominous prophecy hanging over their heads. No more hiding in plain sight, jumping at every sound. Scrutinizing every shadow.

Dumbledore had tried to convince them that the Dark Lord would return, citing that he had created the horror of horrors known as Horcruxes, yes more than one! Lily had vehemently denied his crazed ramblings. The ritual Lily had found and performed would have destroyed any and every trace of the Dark Lord from the mortal plane.

They had sacrificed their blood, sacrificed the possibility of any future children. So that their happy family could stay safe the Potter parents had made a great sacrifice. Neither of them would be able to have children again.

The ritual had called for the castor's blood. From there it had taken James' seed and Lily's womb so that their blood would no longer flow through any other. They only had their daughter. Their precious daughter who was worth every sacrifice so she could grow up healthy, safe and strong.

* * *

 **Neville**

Holly Potter and Neville Longbottom grew up like siblings. They went over to each other's homes quite frequently. Neville even had a room right next to Holly's should he ever sleep over. Which he did. A lot.

Alice and Frank Longbottom were always nice to Holly. That Halloween night years ago, Remus had immediately rushed to Longbottom Manor when he and Sirius had received Lily's Patronus message. Together with Frank and Alice, the three of them dueled ferociously against the Lestranges. It was Augusta who had shot the fatal blow on Bellatrix from where she had been hiding with baby Neville in her arms.

The moment Bellatrix had gone down, Rodolphus had screamed in agony and Frank had quickly managed to petrify him. Seeing both Bella and her husband out of commission Rabastan had attempted to flee only to have Alice point her wand at his throat with a deathly glare in her eyes.

Holly was more often than not at Longbottom Manor playing with all sorts of Magical Plants that her tiny hands could grab hold of. The young child had learned very early in life on the proper way to use the Floo to the point she could step out of it without supervision or even a stumble.

They would pat her head when she did a good job with the plants and give her candy when Mummy wasn't looking. But Holly never told them that Mummy would do the same for Neville. Holly would only turn bright green eyes at her godmother and thank her with a big toothy smile.

Whenever Holly came over to the Longbottom Manor she would make her way through familiar paths towards the back of the Manor where they kept the Greenhouse. There she would spend her day with Neville playing with the plants that were housed there.

Holly's favorite flowers were the singing tulips because they would sing a cheerful tune whenever Holly came over to play. Neville would shyly show her how to care for them, like how his daddy had shown him.

He wanted Holly to enjoy her time in the garden. Holly was his godsister, the best godsister anybody could ever ask for - granted she was his only god sister, but still! Holly was the best!

He didn't understand exactly what it meant but he had heard it from his Mummy, Holly was his sister in all but blood and nothing could break the two apart. Neville quite like the thought that nobody could take his sister away. Holly was all dark hair and bright eyes. Her cheerful smile brightened the room in a way that Neville could never do.

His Mummy and Holly's mummy were best friends and he wanted to be best friends with Holly until he was all grown up too, just like their mummies. Neville was older than Holly by only one day so that means he was the big brother and that he had to protect his sister, Holly.

He had told his Daddy and Daddy had patted his head and told him that's exactly what big brothers do. Neville would be the bestest big brother. Ever. He had announced it once at breakfast and mummy had kissed his forehead with a pretty smile. "There was never any doubt, honey." Neville had beamed at her words and continued to chew on his toast.

Neville knew the story of how an evil man was trying to hurt Holly, and how Holly's Mummy and Daddy had used powerful magic to make the evil man go away. Holly who was always so nice to him and didn't tease him like Daphne Greengrass did when she had come over to tea with her mummy.

Daphne had a younger sister, a whole two years younger! That's two more years than him and Holly! Daphne's sister was named Astoria and both of them were rather mean. They had almost stepped on the singing tulips that Holly had loved so much and when Neville had tried to warn them away they had cried to their Mummy with big wet eyes and called Neville a bully.

Mrs. Greengrass had raised an eyebrow, really crying to their mother the moment something didn't go their way was no way for a proper Pureblood child to act. She had apologized profusely to Alice and gathered her girls home.

Holly had heard of the interaction from Neville. Her great green eyes glimmered in frustration. Who could possibly call Neville a bully, Neville was so sweet and gentle. Neville was kind and loved his plants so much. There was no way that her godbrother was a nasty bully!

A determination to make the girls regret ever saying mean things about her brother, Holly went off to tell her mummy that Neville was not a bully and they shouldn't invite those mean sisters to their Birthday Party.

Lily had smiled indulgently and agreed to the request. Holly was an excellent judge of character, she was perceptive to the people around her. If Holly didn't want the Greengrass sisters to attend her joint birthday party with Neville, then Lily would never deny her daughter. She had written a quick letter to Alice, who replied with her own acceptance. She would never have allowed any girls who called her son a bully near him on his special day.

Mrs. Greengrass had been informed that very day and apologize sincerely once again for daughter's untoward behavior. She knew her girls would be disappointed to miss the party. The party was one of the biggest events of the year, to the children at least, as well as a great way to socialize amongst the other Purebloods.

* * *

 **Birthday**

Because the two were only a few hours apart, Neville and Holly had always celebrated their birthdays together. They would hold the party in Potter Manor but celebrate it on the 30th of July. Holly's Mummy and Daddy didn't like to remember how the evil man had tried to hurt Holly just because she had been younger than Neville.

So Mummy and Daddy had told her that the two of them would celebrate their birthdays together. And wouldn't be nice to spend two entire days with Neville by her side? Holly had nodded enthusiastically and run off to tell her godbrother.

Neville always stayed over the night before his birthday and the two would try their best to stay up until midnight so that Holly would be the first to wish Neville a happy birthday. But the two were only 5 (turning 6!) and so they never managed to no matter how hard they tried.

On the day of Neville's birthday, the children would wake up to cheerful music in the air. James and Lily would already be up waiting for the two children so that they would have breakfast together. Breakfast would be the favorites of the children and then the two would get dressed and play in Holly's room.

In the afternoon just before lunch, guests would arrive for the party. Most of them were James' friends from work and Lily's friends from school. The Weasleys would arrive first with their brood, from their eldest to their youngest. Ronald was the same age as them but Holly and Neville could never get along with the youngest son of the Weasley bunch.

He was too loud and being the youngest of six boys made him jealous and prone to sulking when he didn't get his way. Holly learned very early on that Ron didn't always have the newest or nicest things and even though Holly had offered to share, Ron would always give her a look of envy and barely concealed anger.

Her magic had told her to leave the boy alone, not wanting to be the one to make him blow his already short temper. Holly would always greet him kindly because Mummy said that being polite was very important even if she didn't like the other person very much.

Holly would always find herself having interesting conversations with the Weasley twins. They would try to confuse her and fib about who was who. But Holly could always tell them apart without missing a beat. When they asked her why she would simply shrug. Fred and George looked very similar, Holly had almost gone cross-eyed trying to spot the difference between them.

But their Magic felt different. Fred was always a little bit sharper while George always felt a little more steady. But Mummy had said that she shouldn't be going around telling people that she could feel their magic so Holly had promised to keep it a secret.

Well a secret from everybody except Neville.

"Fred is Fred. George is George. It's silly to pretend to be each other." Holly would smile as she munched on cookies the Weasley Matriarch had brought along. The twins would stare after her, their hands held in each other's tight grip.

Holly would then patter away looking for her godbrother. Ronald always had a bad habit of snatching toys out from Neville's grasp. Holly took it upon herself to save her godbrother from the youngest Weasley son. Holly couldn't play with Ginny who was much too shy and wouldn't stray too far from Mrs. Weasley's line of sight.

The Malfoy family would arrive promptly dressed in pretty robes. Narcissa and Lily would chat amicably while Draco would run towards the other children once he saw that his father was suitably distracted.

While he was a little stuck up, Holly and Neville found Draco to be a lot of fun once he got out of his shell. He was especially fun to play Castles and Dragons with. He would always be the Dragon guarding the Prince (Neville) while Holly would be the knight to save Neville.

Neville would protest at first because he was the older one! He should be the one who protected Holly. But Holly had given him such a sad face, saying she didn't want to be a Princess. Neville had immediately given in to sad green eyes.

Fred and George Weasley would occasionally join in making up hilarious stories for the younger children to play along with. Ron wouldn't join them in favor of the food table where he would stuff his little mouth with the great variety of food, both magical and muggle.

The day would stretch where the children would play, then in the afternoon the cake would be brought in and both Holly and Neville would be ushered to the center of the large room. They would blow the candles between them, all six of them! They would close their eyes and make secret wishes before green eyes would meet brown and the two would share a smile.

The day would end after everybody had a slice of cake in hand and presents were given to the children. Then the invited guests would slowly make their way home via the Floo Network. The children would dutifully stand with their parents exchanging goodbyes and thank you's for the lovely presents.

Soon after dinner, the children would start feeling sleepy and tired from their exciting day. They would get washed up before being tucked into their separate beds. Holly, after making sure that her mummy and daddy were in their own room, would sneak over to Neville's room.

The other boy would stay up waiting for her and breathe a sigh of relief once Holly opened the door. Bright green eyes almost glowing in the moonlight, she would tiptoe over to Neville's bed and tuck herself in next to her godbrother.

Holding hands they would talk about anything and everything before finally going to sleep.

On the morning of Holly's birthday, the two children would race back to Holly's room to open the presents that the house elves had stacked up into their individual piles. Both parents would wake up from the racket the two caused before the children were herded towards the dining room for breakfast.

Uncle Remus and Paddy would join them for breakfast, wishing Holly a happy birthday. Remus wasn't one to socialize with the other Purebloods and Sirius had joined his husband to enjoy a quiet day at home.

Both of them really did prefer to be in a more personal setting with the Potters and Longbottoms. Uncle Remus and Paddy had gotten married the year before and Holly had been the flower girl! Neville even got to be the ring bearer. It was a mix of a muggle wedding and a wizard bonding ceremony.

It had been small and intimate, with only close friends and family in attendance. Since both of them were men and had no way to birth an heir, Holly had been named the Black Heir as well as the Potter Heir. Holly didn't really understand why it was so important but she knew that Daddy sometimes came home angry at the other Lords and Ladies of the Wizagamo.

Being a Lady meant that Holly had to be at the Wizagamo sometimes but Daddy had promised he would be with her the entire time. "Besides, Bambi, that's not for a long time yet. Your old man's not going anywhere." Holly didn't understand that either because Daddy went to work almost every day. But she hugged her father and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Besides Neville was Heir Longbottom so that means that he would have to be there too. Uncle Frank as well and he was loads of fun. Uncle Frank could make flowers grow from his palm and he would always tuck one behind Holly's ear. Uncle Frank also had a very pretty smile. It reminded Holly of Neville's.

Uncle Sev would join them later during lunch. Uncle Sev was Mummy's other best friend. He had thick dark hair, even darker than Holly's and dark eyes. He always looked scary and sometimes Neville wouldn't be able to talk when he was around. But Holly knew that Uncle Sev was very kind.

The shovel that Neville had liked so much was a Christmas from Uncle Sev. When had put her hands on her hips and shared the information with him, Neville had tried his best to not hide from the much taller man and Holly was proud to say that Neville was even able to hug Uncle Sev around the legs in greeting!

Uncle Sev would sit with them in Holly's room and read to them amazing stories from pretty books that he had gotten them. Uncle Sev had a deep voice that was very nice! The two children would usually fall asleep partway. When the woke up it was almost time for dinner and Uncle Remus, Paddy and Uncle Sev would join the Potters and Longbottoms for dinner.

It was a precious moment and Holly loved having all the people that she loved around her.

* * *

I really hope that you guys enjoyed the story! Leave a review if you'd like! Reviews keep me motivated and I already have so many ideas!


	2. School sweet school

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I was thinking of making this into a crossover fic but have yet to decide which fandom to join. Yes there will be soulmate identifying marks but that won't be mentioned until the next chapter! Do enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **1999 - Potter Manor**

Fred and George would be leaving for Hogwarts next week and Holly was pouting. Neville sat quietly at her side, content to read his book. He and Holly had turned nine two weeks ago. Next week, the Hogwarts term would start and Holly's favorite twins would be leaving for the better part of the year.

Of course, the twins would be back for Christmas and summer holidays, but that would be ages yet and Neville doubted that Holly would have the patience to wait for them. Recently, since their birthday in April, the twins had stopped by Potter Manor more often than not, wanting to spend time with their favorite kids, or as they called it.

But Neville could tell that they both really wanted to spend time with Holly and Neville was decidedly grateful that the twins had deemed to include him whenever they came over.

While Ronald was their age but he was still such a jealous prat that Holly refused to converse with him unless absolutely necessary beyond polite pleasantries.

Neither Holly nor Neville knew what had gotten into the twins, but they would stop by every other day, or as often as their mother would allow. Holly had greatly enjoyed having their attention when they came over, always up to mischief.

During their most recent birthday party - it was still a must go event of the year for all the Purebloods, Ronald had accused Neville and Holly of stealing the twins away. Mrs. Weasley had turned a bright red in embarrassment at the loud and rather rude accusation.

Holly herself turned a shade of red that warned Neville, and anybody else who knew her well enough, that she was about to lose her temper. He was about to go over to his godsister when he saw a head of dark red hair make its way over to the children.

Aunt Lily had quickly separated the two, Holly's green eyes flashing dangerously. Mrs. Weasley had given Ron to his father who looked rather stern for the usually passive man. She approached Holly with a sad smile and apologized sincerely.

Neville was glad to see the anger wash away from Holly's face. Breathing a sigh of relief, he suddenly jerked when two hands landed on either of his shoulders. The twins stood on either side of him with charming smiles.

"Holly sure has-"

"A bit of a temper."

Neville never knew which was which, usually leaving it to Holly to identify them. She had told him that if he really observed them, he would have been able to see how different their magic was. But try as he might, he had only been able to feel that the twins had magic in their bodies.

"Ickle Ronniekins is-"

"Going to get a right shouting-"  
"When we get home-"

"Later tonight."

Neville had looked at them warily. His mother hadn't really raised her voice, preferring instead to gently chastise her son with a stern tone. The only time that either of his parents had really yelled at him was when he had almost released the Hooked Pin Ivy from the greenhouse and it had almost captured Uncle Algie.

Neville shuddered at the memory. He remembered the spanking his mother had given him. And the stern look in his father's eyes as he forbid Neville access from the greenhouse for two whole weeks. He had only been allowed access into the greenhouse the day before his birthday and even then he was already preparing for his sleepover at the Potter's

Holly had patted his arm in an attempt to console him when he had told her of his grounding. The two had then decided to practice flying, the weather was nice and Holly hadn't been in a reading kind of mood.

Uncle James had gotten Holly a practice broom as soon as she could walk. They would take turns to fly it - Neville had never owned his own practice broom, not that he wanted on in the first place, Neville much preferred to stay on solid ground.

But Holly had taken to the air like a duck to water. She could only go about four feet above the ground but Uncle Sirius, who Holly still called Paddy, had tinkered and fixed the charm so that it could go up to five feet of the ground and almost as fast as a muggle bicycle going down a steep hill.

Holly had whooped with joy as she glided in the air as she raced across the Potter grounds, careful not to get caught by her mother. Aunt Lily had glared angrily at Uncle James and a shouting match that had made the paintings shake had ensued. Or so says Uncle Sirius.

The Weasley twins had visited, and more often than not Draco with his mother in tow, the four of them would race to the grounds. Draco had his own practice broom while the twins shared the one that Charlie had gotten as a birthday present all those years ago.

Neville was more than willing to play referee in whatever little racing games that the four of them would come up with. Usually, the twin who wasn't on the broom would be part of the course.

One time George, Neville was sure it was George because Holly had been calling Fred a red-headed giraffe with how tall he was getting while on their brooms, had hung upside down from a tree branch and each contestant of their little race had to give him a high-five before making a sharp turn back to the racing line.

Aunt Lily had marched them all back into the Manor the moment she caught sight of her precious daughter doing stunts, that she had deemed too dangerous, on her broom. The group of children spent the rest of the day playing in Holly's room with her army of stuffed toys she had received over the years.

 **Wizarding Primary School**

Holly and Neville still attended the Wizarding Primary School where both their mothers were teachers at. Lily had been incensed to learn that Wizarding children were totally homeschooled until they reached Hogwarts age.

Muggleborn children, like herself, had absolutely no knowledge of the Wizarding World whatsoever until she got her Hogwarts letter. Lily had ranted long and hard to both Severus and Alice about how unfair it was. She brought up valid facts, about how she had felt out of place among the other children, knowing she was different.

How even her own sister treated her differently because Lily was special and Petunia was not.

Lily never wanted any other magical child to feel like they didn't belong.

So she worked hard after the fall of the Dark Lord to build a school for students before they were of Hogwarts age. It helped children to get used to the idea of school work, of spending hours away from their families. It gave the children, especially those that had only been homeschooled, a chance to interact and socialize with children their own age.

In primary school, the students had their own practice wands, to help exercise their magic. They couldn't do more than just a simple _Lumos_ or a _nox_ , but they children enjoyed lighting the tip of the wands and changing it to different colors.

They also learned basic potion making skills, including the difference between powdered and crushed. Basic knowledge that Lily was sure Severus appreciated as he taught Potions in Hogwarts. She had heard rumors that Professor Slughorn would be returning to teach in Hogwarts in the coming years.

The children learned basic Latin as well as how to write using quills. Though Lily had been adamant that Hogwarts start using pens to keep up with the times because honestly, it's 1998 people! Not the Stone Age!

Alice had only laughed at her best friend's antics but she too had kept a pen in her pockets at all time, considering how convenient it was. Self-ink pens were getting more popular in the Wizarding World even if quills were still used by the majority of the population.

The primary school also covered the basic lessons, English and Maths. A science elective was optional for those in their last year before Hogwarts. Holly heard from the twins that it was wicked cool and one time they had made an explosion using only 'volatile' liquids. They were reactive chemicals but Holly saw the spark in their eyes.

The school was decent sized building with three floors and a large open field. It was actually one of the Longbottom properties that they had converted and built over. They had demolished the farmhouse that had been there and built the rather modern building in its place.

Children would arrive either in the Floo Lobby or at the Apparition point with their magical parents. The school also had a driveway and a small parking lot for the muggle parents to send off their children. The classes were small, only ten or so students in a year, never more than fifteen at a time. But Lily had suspected that after the war of Voldemort, there would be a baby boom and had taken the necessary precautions to accommodate to larger numbers in the near future.

Majority of the students were muggleborn or the children of open-minded Purebloods. Lily had even contemplated including squib children but it was an idea for a later date when she wasn't absolutely swamped with her duties as Headmistress.

The school was protected with strong wards that only allowed the teachers, parents, and students through. Muggle parents had to be keyed into the wards on the first day of orientation to ensure the safety of the children. Lily had even made sure that the school provided healthy meals for the children and staff.

Majority of the funding needed to start up the school had been from the Potter accounts when it had still been in the planning stages. James had been more than happy to be a silent business partner for his wife to accomplish her goals.

However, James, with the help of both Sirius and Frank Longbottom, had managed to persuade the Wizengamot to provide a funding to the school. While the Purebloods didn't like the idea of muggles so close to their own children, they had to agree it was much better alternative compared to muggleborn students who enter the Wizarding World completely ignorant of their ways.

The school started just in time for Holly and Neville to enroll in their first year, being the pioneer batch of students, including the younger of the Weasley children who weren't already enrolled in Hogwarts.

Draco had joined them in their second year, Narcissa and Lucius had wanted to be certain that the school truly was up to par before enrolling their heir. While the Potter's and Malfoy's weren't on bad terms, partly due to Sirius being Head of House Black and James' mother being a Black, James and Lucius hardly got along.

Even if Narcissa and Lily met quite often for tea and what appeared to be idle gossip. Narcissa was apparently offered a lot of her help to come up with a curriculum that would have the other Purebloods more accepting of the Primary School. Narcissa provided insight on lessons that all Wizarding children would have been provided while being homeschooled.

Insight Lily would not necessarily have had considering her own Muggleborn heritage and while Alice was also a pureblood, she was not from a Noble house and her lessons had not been as intensive.

Muggleborn students would join at random times of the year, usually after they had manifested their accidental magic for the first time. The Ministry had granted Lily a magical device that would alert her when a child had performed magic in a muggle environment.

Alice Longbottom was the Deputy Headmistress and the ex-auror was also the one in charge of discipline. There had been many a time a mischievous student that would warily eye Neville after a trip to his mother's office. It made Neville shudder at what his mother could have possibly done to them that would strike such fear in their hearts.

The school had no uniform and Mrs. Weasley actually worked for the school cafeteria. While the Potters were well off and the school stood with the backing of the Ministry, the school could not realistically hire the same number of house-elves that Hogwarts employed to help take care of the grounds.

From what Holly had mentioned while sneaking into the cafeteria for a snack, there were only ten or so house elves to help take care and run the school. While the school was small and had small classes, ten house elves were barely enough to keep the place running smoothly.

Mrs. Weasley was pleased to have something to do while all her children were in school. She had only joined the staff when her youngest child, Ginny was old enough to be enrolled in classes. Lily paid her staff well, and the Weasley's looked to be less impoverished when Molly started working in the school.

Holly had given Draco a hard look that made the blond boy close his mouth before he could tease any of the Weasley children about their mother being a part of the staff. Seeing the boy attempting to control himself - and succeeding (a rare feat), Holly had given him a pat on the head and a bright smile.

Neville noticed how Draco's cheeks flushed a bright pink as the blond stared after the dark-haired girl who had flounced away. Neville also noticed how the twins had narrowed their eyes at the Malfoy heir. Neville filed away the information away for later, should Holly ever need it.

Neville quite like the idea that he could keep tabs on other people without them noticing. Holly had regarded him with a keen eye and pat him on the shoulder. "You've got a talent for reading people, Nev." Neville had only looked at his godsister, confused. Holly rolled her eyes at his expression. "You'll figure it out, Nev."

Holly had said it in such a way that really showed how much she believed in him that Neville had felt humbled. Holly was amazing, she was smart and brave. She had the prettiest green eyes Neville had ever seen. And she trusted him to figure it out.

Neville was sure he had a bit of slow start compared to the other children, he wasn't as fast to catch up with what they went through in lessons. Holly was always there to slowly guide him in his work and he was glad for that. But he knew sometimes the teacher would have a disappointed look in their eyes at his lack of progress.

Or the lack of prodigal talent that Holly seemed to ooze from her very core. Even at the age of nine, Holly stood out bright among the other children. Her magical core already glowing steadily, a development that should only have occurred about two years down the road.

Holly was so smart, Neville had heard whispers of how she should have been placed in the year ahead. Yet Aunt Lily had denied the teacher's requests. Neville had visited Potter Manor one weekend only to see Holly deep in a book of advanced spellcasting the likes only Hogwarts students in their upper years should be reading.

Neville had only shaken his head, well, of course, only Holly would be so much more ahead compared to everyone else. Holly would not be able to cast any of those spells yet since she was without a wand. Aunt Lily and Uncle James had been quite firm to not allow their daughter to start on wands so early on, regardless of how rapidly her magical core was developing.

Holly Potter would have to wait until her Hogwarts letter had arrived to get her wand just like everybody else. While being setback from wielding her own wand, it didn't stop the petite girl from reading up ahead on the theory behind the magic.

"Why don't you move up a year, Hols?" Neville asked in a soft tone as he settled next to her. Holly looked up from her book only to give her godbrother a toothy smile. "And miss out on teasing Draco? Never!" Holly fluttered dark lashes that made Neville let out a deep belly laugh.

The two settled in companionable silence. It was nice knowing that Holly always had his back. He was sure that Holly hadn't gone up a grade just so that Neville wouldn't be alone in class, of course, Draco was there and also Ronald (who they still didn't get along with thank you very much).

Looking at their hands that were next to each other, Neville hooked their pinky fingers together. Holly didn't even look up from her book, merely nudging his hand slightly with her own in acceptance.

Lily found the two children asleep in the library on the soft carpet that in front of the dying fire. Her daughter's dark hair glowed almost amber in the light and dark lashes brushed across soft round cheeks.

Neville was leaning on Holly's shoulder, mouth slightly open and she could hear his soft snores. His dark blond hair a mess and almost completely hidden by Holly's dark tresses. Holly had unfortunately inherited her father's hair, gravity-defying mess and all.

It helped that Holly liked to keep her hair long so that the weight pulled down the wayward strands into an illusion of control, unlike James' own nest of hair that could never stay down no matter what they had tried. Lily carefully approached the children and lightly nudged them awake.

Neville fluttered brown eyes open first, such a deep earthy color that he had inherited from Frank. Light lashes fluttering in the dying light. "Good evening Neville, will you be staying for dinner?" Lily asked kindly, allowing her godson to fully wake up from sleep before he answered with a soft 'yes please, Aunt Lily.'

"Why don't you wake your sister and come down to the small dining room. James will be back soon." Lily smiled, brushing her hand through her daughter's messy bangs before getting up and walking out of the library.

Not twenty minutes later when James had stepped out of the Floo, Holly was there to greet her father with an excited, "Daddy!" All bright eyed and messy hair - that was even messier from sleep. Neville was waiting in the dining room with Lily, helping to set the table.

James carried his daughter in his arms, feeling the weight of her small body and the warmth of her breath and the brightness in her green eyes. Holly really was a perfect combination of her parents.

Kissing her forehead, he relished in her giggles. "How was your day, Bambi?" He carried his daughter tight in his arms, listening as she told him about her day. James had spent the day with Sirius, settling some paperwork regarding Holly being Heiress to the Black Family. While he wasn't sure if he wanted his precious daughter to be the head of two very prominent families, he understood how Sirius wanted someone he loved like his own to be his Heir.

Seated at the table, he wasn't surprised to see Neville greeting him with a soft smile. Frank's son while taking after his mother's hair was a mirror image of Frank in every way. James was glad to see that his daughter already had such a loyal friend by her side - even if it was a boy (And he knew Lily would murder him in cold blood if he ever voiced that thought out loud). Dinner went by with chatter from Holly and Lily. Sharing stories from James' work as Head Auror and Neville even proudly talked about the new plant the Longbottom Greenhouse was cultivating. James basked in the warm atmosphere of having his family in his sight.

Nothing was more beautiful then their smiles.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I think it was a pretty good chapter in my own personal opinion. I bet you can guess who is Holly's soulmate at this point. I've always had a soft spot for this pairing. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review or a pm! I'll try my best to reply. Anyways, leave a review to motivate me to complete the next chapter!**


	3. Zoo Trip

Thank you for your support everybody! This chapter is slightly longer so I hope you all enjoy it.

Also, I would like to clarify that Holly and Neville will not be in a relationship! They are god-siblings and they really will only have a sibling bond at the very most. No twins in this chapter but we get to visit the zoo!

* * *

 **1999 - London Zoo**

Holly and Neville held hands as they stood amongst the muggles. The zoo wasn't too crowded but the sun was high in the sky. The heat was almost unbearable, but Holly had powered through with a bright smile and determination.

She was dressed in a pretty blue sundress and her hair was in a long braid that had been pinned into a bun on the top of her head. It was much too hot for her to have left her hair down and trap more heat.

Neville was dressed in a matching blue t-shirt and cargo pants. The two looked like siblings even if they looked nothing alike. Holly with her dark hair and green eyes pointed chin and sharp nose. Neville with his dark blond hair and brown eyes, chubby cheeks and long nose.

Lily and Alice stood behind their children, muggle camera in hand. It was a rare opportunity for the four of them to journey into the muggle world. Especially considering how both of them were in charge of a Magical Primary School. James and Frank were buying the tickets for the families and the wives were secretly laughing at their husbands from a distance.

Neville had never been to the zoo, and Holly was excited to bring her godbrother around. Lily had brought Holly to the same zoo about a couple of years ago on an impromptu trip when James had made her lose her temper. It had been a Friday night when James had brought home a drunk Sirius who had proceeded to transform into Padfoot and taken a huge dump on her good carpets.

 **1997 - Potter Manor**

An equally inebriated James had thought that a pooping grim was the most hilarious thing in the world and had laughed himself unconscious. Right after he had broken several of Lily's vases and threw up the entire contents of his stomach in another.

Holly had been fast asleep in her room, far from the noise that her father and dogfather had caused. Lily, who had been awake waiting for her husband to return while she was going through several parchments of documents had been absolutely horrified to witness the shenanigans her husband and his best friend had gotten into.

The very next day, with very strict instructions to all the house elves to - in under _no circumstances_ , provide Lord Potter and Lord Black any hangover cure from their personal potions stock. Or to go and purchase any for the two of them.

Lily had also ordered all the house elves to clean as loudly as they could near the two hungover wizards, making sure that they would not be able to sleep away their drunken haze. James and Sirius were also to be told - _ordered under the threat of death_ , to clean up after themselves because the House-elves were not to help them at all for the entire day other than to bring them meals when requested.

Lily had floo called Remus, who had sighed in frustration before attempting to calm the irate redhead. Remus had suggested a trip out and Lily had perked up instantly. Waking a still sleeping Holly - her daughter was not a morning person and it was endearingly adorable how grumpy she got when she's just woken up, Lily had dressed her seven-year-old daughter in a pretty cherry blossom top and matching shorts.

The three of them had taken the knight bus and made their way to the Muggle zoo. Holly had stared wide-eyed and flushed cheeks, excited to spend time with her mummy and Uncle Moony. She had caught the feeling of Daddy and Paddy's magic somewhere near the Floo parlor but Mummy had herded her away before she could greet her Daddy.

"Daddy is still asleep with Paddy and should not be disturbed." Mummy had said with a frown. Holly mistook it as her mummy being very serious and mimed zipping her mouth and throwing away the key. Lily had smiled at her daughter, kissed her child on the top of her head and the two tiptoed past the doorway.

Lily waved her wand and _Accio_ -ed both of the sleeping men's wands. Calling out for one of the elves, Bibbidi - who had two siblings named Bobbidi and Boo, and told the tiny elf to keep hold of the wands and only return it back to their owners only when her parlor was spick and span.

"And Bibbidi," Lily called out before the elf could pop away to hide the wands, "I expect not even a trace of their mess to remain in my parlor. The shan't receive their wands until not every speck of dirt has been cleaned." Lily narrowed green eyes as she eyed her snoring husband. Bibbidi had only nodded before popping away, wands tight in his tiny hands.

Lily met Remus at the edge of the Potter Manor wards, young Holly in her arms. Remus greeted Lily with a one-armed hug before he kissed Holly on the cheeks. Holly giggled when Remus' stubble tickled her skin, playfully batting him away.

The three apparated to Diagon Alley for breakfast, Holly seated between the two adults. It was a quiet affair, the young child still not quite awake yet and Lily still too upset to make pleasant conversation.

"So Lils, where would you like to bring our little Holly to?" Remus asked while sipping on his chamomile tea. Holly sat and eyed the two adults with curious eyes, a piece of pancake on her fork as she chewed thoughtfully.

"I don't quite feel like being cooped indoors today, Remy." Lily sighed, blowing a strand of red hair from her face. "I've spent almost every day in the past couple of months finalizing the preparations for the school." Stabbing a piece of her waffle in frustration.

"Aren't we gonna bring Nev, Mummy?" Holly asked while reaching out for her cup of juice. Lily absentmindedly pushed the cup closer to her daughter with a fond smile. "Not today sweetie, Nev, and his parents are visiting Aunty Alice's family." Holly only pouted slightly as she took the cup in tiny hands.

Remus hummed as he set his teacup down. "Do you like animals, Holly?" The girl perked up instantly training bright green eyes to her Uncle Mooney. "I love animals!" Her eyes seemed to sparkle. Lily smiled at Remus, catching the same idea that the man had come up with.

"How about we go to the zoo, Honey?" Lily asked. Holly turned to her mother, dark hair whipping against pink cheeks. "Really?" Holly had never been to the zoo, had only seen it be mentioned in the children books Mummy would bring home from the muggle world.

"Well, we do have the whole day to ourselves." Lily pretended to think about it, tapping a finger to her chin. Watching as her daughter fidgeted in her seat, with big green eyes - _her eyes! Lily still couldn't get over the fact that this beautiful little angel was her daughter!_ \- and pouty lips in an attempt to silently convince her mother.

"Oh alright, we can go." Lily pretended to give in, hiding her grin behind a curtain of hair as her daughter cheered loudly. Remus chuckled at the image of his lovely goddaughter, the very picture of childish innocence.

The trio had taken the knight bus to the muggle zoo, there was a man, Stan the conductor, who cheerfully greeted them and welcomed them aboard. Holly took a good long look at the purple triple-decker bus before her. Lily gently ushered her daughter inside leaving Remus to pay the man.

The two took seats towards the back, Lily applying subtle sticking charms to their seats, that wasn't even bolted down, really of all the Muggle things to incorporate into the Wizarding World and they didn't have even the basic safety features, Lily huffed when the bus immediately accelerated and Holly squealed in delight, watching the world pass in a blur of colors from the window that she could barely reach.

Holly was quite petite for her age, Lily had been quite worried, considering how powerful and rapidly developing her daughter's magical core was. Lily's biggest fear was that Holly's powers would be too strong and overwhelm her daughter's still developing body. Lily placed a hand over her daughter as she noticed Ernie - the driver, about to slow to a stop.

Sure enough, the Knight Bus came to a sudden stop that had Holly almost flying out of her seat if not for her mother's foresight. The trio spent the rest of the time chatting amicably, Remus sharing tales of how Kreacher the house elf that absolutely despised Sirius.

"But Kreacher has always been nice to me, Uncle Mooney." Holly tilted her head in confusion. Remus chuckled, "Well sweetpea, Kreacher really likes you because you're nice to him too. Kreacher never did like Padfoot." Holly huffed at the response, "Well then, Paddy just has to be extra nice to Kreacher and then they can both be friends."

Both Remus and Lily laughed at the image of Sirius and the grumpy old house elf getting along. "I'll be sure to tell him, sweetpea." Remus ruffled her hair with a smile. Holly beamed up at her uncle and continued to the conversation. Sharing stories of how many other Pureblood mummies had been coming over to Potter Manor trying to talk to mummy about the school.

Holly had never gone to school before, she had read many books and watched the telly that Mummy had brought back from one of her many muggle shopping trips. But the telly was hooked up to one of the other Potter houses that Mummy and Daddy hadn't given her permission to visit by herself.

It was a rather large Muggle flat in central London. Lily had bought the apartment when she 'needed an escape away from the crazy wizards that drove her up the wall'. James had agreed and really it was money that Lily had earned from working as a Charms Tutor so he really couldn't stop her even if he wanted to - which he didn't.

The trio spent the entire afternoon visiting the different animals in the muggle zoo. Remus even promised to bring Holly to a Magical Animal reserve when she was older. Or at least when she had her own wand. Holly had only animatedly talked about all of her favorite magical beasts.

Lily and Holly got home close to dinner time, and Holly was already half asleep. James and Sirius didn't hear the redhead come in and yelped in surprise when Lily coughed politely into her hand and stepped into the Floo parlor with a frown on her face.

"Lily-flower, my love you're home! Finally!" James exclaimed with a weary smile. He and Padfoot had spent the entire afternoon cleaning the room of their collective messes. They had woken when a huge crashed sounded from the room next to the parlor where James was sure the house elves were cleaning. The sun was high in the sky with pounding headaches, churning stomachs and bile in their throat. Sirius had even vomited in his sleep.

Disgusting really.

None of his elves would help them to clean up, neither did they tell him where they had hidden his wand. The elves had apparently been given strict orders from Lily to prevent the men from leaving the room until it was clean once again.

James even had to pick up a broom and dustpan to sweep up the pieces of the vases he had broken. It wasn't like he was actually fond of those ugly vases. They had been a wedding present from Lily's sister and secretly James was glad that it was broken. James continued to sweep around the room until a foul stench penetrated his nostrils and he found a particular vase (also a present from Petunia and her new husband) that was filled with rancid smelling sick.

The house elves were kind enough to provide the two men with cleaning utensils that they needed, before popping away before either of them could order the elves to help.

Sirius spent the entire day complaining about the ache in his back from when he was on his hands and knees, busy trying to remove the stains from the carpet, by scrubbing it with a large brush soaked in magical remover, he had left behind from his doggy mess.

The two men had spent their entire day cleaning, yet it wasn't up to the elves' meticulous standards (which Lily very well knew that the two wizards would never be able to achieve) and thus the two had been stuck in the parlor with no way out.

Both James and Sirius could do small feats of wandless magic, (you couldn't be the Head Auror and not be able to perform some wandless spells) but the wards that Lily had set up were too powerful and complicated for two men without wands to take down.

The two were miserable and exhausted, with pounding headaches and nausea dominating their senses. Lily didn't even allow them access to the hangover cure or allowed the elves to buy some for them. Really, Lily did go out of her way to ensure her husband and his best friend were miserable.

Lily wasn't home and if his flower wasn't home then it was certain that his daughter would be in his wife's care. Sirius had floo called his own home only to have Kreacher answer the floo with a rather rude, "Master's nasty wolf is not being in the great Grimmauld Place, nasty terrible Master." before the call was abruptly cut off.

So they had assumed that their spouses were out together with their precious Bambi. Complaining loudly while they worked, James almost let out tears when his beautiful wife finally returned with their sleepy daughter in her arms.

"James," Lily answered with a sniff, James' shoulders slumped at her reaction thinking that she was still upset with him. Sharp green eyes surveyed the room. The stain in the carpet was faded and there wasn't any rancid stench of puke lingering in the air. A sleepy Holly stirred in her mother's arms at the sound of her daddy's familiar voice. "Daddy?" Holly mumbled, tiny hand rubbing a sleepy eye.

James got up from his position on the floor, where he had been attempting to scrub a particularly stubborn stain, dusting his hands off on his robes so that he could carry his daughter. It was with great relief that the elves had brought them a fresh change of clothes earlier that day so that they didn't need to remain in their robes from the night before.

"Hi there Bambi, how's my favorite daughter?" James kissed his daughter's forehead while she snuggled into him. She was so small, and warm and she trusted him inexplicably with her wellbeing and it was such an overwhelmingly humbling experience every time he carried his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm your only daughter…" Holly mumbled as she snuggled into her father's warmth. She had missed her daddy, even if it was super fun to spend time with just Mummy and Uncle Mooney. "That you are Bambi." James whispered into her hair, inhaling her gentle scent that was a mix of Lily's floral perfume and her own sweet scent.

James could see that his baby girl was already drifting off and only adjusted her so that she could rest more comfortably in his hold. He looked towards his wife only to see a gentle smile on her face as she watched father and child interact.

"Lily-flower, I do apologize for last night." James started, rocking his body slightly to help his daughter fall asleep. Lily stepped forward and James balked slightly, not that he would ever admit it out loud, and prepared for the worst only to feel his wife place a warm hand against his cheek.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, husband mine." Lily said gently while she patted his cheek, green eyes sparkling. James could only let out a sigh of relief, glad that Hurricane Lily had passed without casualties. "You too, Sirius." Lily leaned to the side so that she could get a good view of an exhausted and slumped Sirius. "Anything you say Lils." Sirius saluted.

It really was cruel and unusual to be made to clean up after his own mess. He had never had to clean it himself, at least not physically. He would just flick his wand and magic the mess away. Rather convenient, that.

Seeing that Lily wasn't about to bite his head off, Sirius gathered his things and walked over towards his best friend and goddaughter. Kissing the top of her mess of dark curls, Sirius bid the young family goodbye and made his way to the fireplace. He had his own spouse to grovel for forgiveness to.

X

Now Neville in his matching outfit with Holly so much so that they looked like siblings, (which they were!) stood nervously by his godsister's side, holding tightly to her hand. Everything looked much too large with way too many people it was making Neville dizzy.

Alice placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder, giving him a soft push towards the path ahead. Her son was truly adorable, he had beautiful rosy cheeks and deep dark eyes of his father. He had her wavy blond curls and her high cheekbones.

Kissing the top of his head to offer him some encouragement, Alice watched as Holly pulled him gently, slowly, knowing Neville would require some time to build up his courage. Alice stood a little bit away from the children.

Lily placed an arm on Alice's shoulder and sighed, "They're growing up so fast Ally." Alice leaned into Lily's side watching the children, her children really. Holly was like the daughter she never had, she thought of the messy haired, bright-eyed girl as if she were her own.

Alice knew that Lily thought of her Neville with the same sentiment. Their children traveled between each other's Manors as if they had two homes. Holly had a room that was connected to Neville's own. Frank had built in a door for the children when Neville had tripped in the middle of the night while trying to sneak into his sister's room.

James had expressed concern, the overbearing protective father that he was, he wasn't quite sure if he was comfortable with a boy having direct access to his Princess' room. Until Lily had hit him hard on the back of his head.

"James, get your mind out of the gutter. Neville is only seven. What exactly is he going to do to Holly?" Lily had glared with hand raised, ready to hit him once again. "B-but Lily!" James tried to protest only to shut his mouth at the look his wife gave him. "But nothing James Charlus. Neville is a sweet boy who wouldn't even harm a fly. Let alone his godsister!" James deflated instantly.

"Yes dear, but I-" But once again found himself unable to say anything under the withering look from his wife. "James Charlus you say one more word against that boy, a boy that we have helped raised as if he were our own, and I will show you why Fillius wanted to take me on as his apprentice."

"And I don't mean for my Charm work."

James quickly shut his mouth with an audible snap. Noticing the uncharacteristic silence from her husband, Lily sighed and walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug. "Honey, I know how much you love her, but it's silly to think our godson would bring harm to her." She could feel James rest his head on the top of her as she tucked herself into his arms, fitting almost perfectly in his embrace.

She could feel the warmth of the soulmate mark above on her cheek as she rested it against his heart. "Oh Lils, I just love her so much," James whispered into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her body. Resting his hand on the small of her back and relished in the feel of the soulmate mark. "I know you big sap. I love her too." Lily whispered.

"She's just growing up so fast."

"I know."

X

Holly stood in front of the Reptile House with fascination. There were so many people, that was expected, of course, the Reptile House was cool with air conditioning and the many Muggle parents who couldn't perform cooling charms on themselves had no way to remain cool in the outside temperatures.

The Reptile House was noisy with chatter from all the people seeking reprieve but it wasn't just that. There were lots of voices echoing in the large area. Neville looked at Holly with an uncertain look, why did Holly want to go to such a crowded place anyways. The giraffe enclosure was quite empty at this time.

But Holly had given him a look, and Neville couldn't find it in himself to say no. It didn't matter that they were nine years old now. Or that Neville was older (only by a day but still!). Neville could never deny his sister anything when she had that look in her eye.

Not many people could deny her.

Holly was staring intently at the snake that was resting on a branch behind the glass under the warm light of the sun lamp up above its enclosure. The snake was staring unblinkingly at Holly, it made Neville nervous. That is until the snake started hissing at his sister.

And Holly hissed back.

Neville thought maybe Holly was just playing along with the snake but the hisses she was giving out were inconsistent and it sounded like she was having an actual conversation with the snake. Especially when one of them stopped when the other was hissing.

Neville reached a hand out to touch Holly on her shoulder, shocking her and made her take a step back from the glass. The snake rose up, hissing threateningly at Neville before Holly quietly hissed at the snake, somehow calming it.

"H-Holly…" Neville stuttered, still scared of the large snake that had lifted itself to appear more threatening. And it was very threatening thank you very much. "It's ok, Nev. He won't hurt you. He just thought that you scared me is all." Holly soothed. "I would never!" Neville protested. Scare Holly? Preposterous!

"I know that silly. But the snake doesn't" Holly smiled. "Let's go find Mummy and Aunt Alice." Holly took her brother's hand and gently pulled. Giving a parting hiss to the large snake that had once again draped itself over its tree branch, Neville gave a shaky nod and allowed himself to be pulled away from the Reptile House to their parents who were seated at a nearby cafe enjoying cool drinks.

"Daddy! Mummy!" Holly called out, excitedly calling out to her parents. Neville still being pulled by his sister. Both of them looked flushed as they scampered towards them. "Honey, what's wrong?" James asked as his daughter ran to him and collapsed over his legs. There was a bright grin on her face and flushed cheeks and bright eyes, James felt his heart clench at how adorable his daughter was.

"Daddy, I talked to the snake!" Holly exclaimed.

If Holly was a regular child it wouldn't have been a problem, parents would have taken it as if she were playing a game of make-believe. But Neville was nodding earnestly. And James knew of only one other man who also had that ability.

Forcing a smile on his face, because there was no way he would teach his daughter that this ability was something that was to be feared, James pushed away all the panicked and frantic thoughts deep to the back of his mind.

"Honey, that's amazing!" James congratulated her, pulling her up to sit on his lap. He shared a look with the other adults at the table, Alice was hugging her son to her side and looked at Holly with wide eyes.

Frank looked between his wife and his boss at work. Not quite sure what he should do. Lily only had eyes on him. James pushed thoughts of calm towards Lily, letting the feel of his magic help her to calm herself.

"Sweetie, that's a really rare ability." Lily started with uncertainty. "Do you want to talk the snake again and show us?" Holly looked at her mother with wide eyes. She had felt that calming wave from her daddy. Why did Daddy need to calm the others? It was as if they were unhappy that she could talk to snakes.

Why?

Holly looked at her lap and bit her bottom lip. Daddy would never send out his magic like that if it wasn't serious. The last time he had done it, it was because Holly had gotten scared by a Boggart that she had found hiding in the Weasley's attic.

Holly had been so scared, it had been a tall dark haired man that she had never seen before with blood red eyes and a wand pointed straight at her. She had screamed and screamed and screamed. Daddy and Mr. Weasley had come running up the stairs and Daddy had pushed her behind him.

The tall dark haired man faced daddy instead and Daddy had shouted something, Holly wasn't sure because she was still screaming. Because that was a bad man and he was pointing a wand at her and he was bad. He was bad and Holly knew that deep down because the fear was eating at her.

The tall dark man with the blood red eyes suddenly turned into a boneless heap and looked like melted jelly. Holly stopped screaming but the man's dark hair was spread wide across the floor like the inky darkness that threatened to suck her in and swallow her whole. The blood red eyes wouldn't stop staring at her and Holly could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she started to wail loudly.

Then she had felt some calm magic enveloping her. It felt like Daddy and Holly opened tear-filled eyes - when did she close them? Only to see the smile of her father, his bright hazel eyes behind his round eyeglasses. He pulled her in for a hug and Holly sagged in his embrace.

Mr. Weasley stayed behind to dispose of the thing, it no longer looked like the dark-haired man, Holly couldn't see very well over Daddy's shoulder, but it looked like the bright auburn hair of Mrs. Weasley but that was silly because Mrs. Weasley was downstairs making lunch with the twins.

If Daddy had been sending out his calm magic that means what Holly said had scared the other adults. "Sweetie? Do you want to go talk to the snake again?" James asked gently. Lily placed a hand next to her daughter's clenched fist that she held on her lap. She ignored her father's question and stared at him with an accusing look in her eye.

"Why is it scary," Holly whispered, it wasn't a question like 'is talking to snakes scary?' It was more of a, 'I know talking to snakes makes you scared so why is it scary?'. Neville took a step out of his mother's hold only to have her strengthen her grip on him. Neville looked up to see his mother's blue eyes looking at Holly with something Neville thought was halfway between fear and uncertainty.

Neville looked at his father and saw the same emotions displayed in his deep brown eyes. Looking between his parents, and then looking at Holly who looked so small and had whispered so brokenly while sitting on her father's lap, Neville made his decision.

"It's not scary." Holly looked up to her brother, bright green eyes meeting his deep brown ones. "It's not scary that you can speak to that snake." Neville repeated, voice firm. He broke from his mother's hold and made his way to Holly who still looked so sad with great big eyes that looked close to crying. He took her hand in between his and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not scared."

"Bambi, it's not scary. I'm sorry if it felt like that we were. We were just surprised is all." Lily tried to soothe her upset daughter. Lily had forgotten how perceptive Holly was. Of course, Holly would have felt the calming wave that James had sent out. Of course, she would understand that there was a reason for the magic. That there was something that had upset them enough for James to even have to send the magic out it in the first place.

"Y-yes, I'm so sorry Holly. I was just so shocked." Alice placed a hand over her racing heart. Holly was a parseltongue. Just like Voldemort had been. Alice hid a shudder with a smile, she felt Frank place a hand on her thigh, the only part of her that he could reach.

"Come, Holly, show us the snake and we will all celebrate your new gift." Frank smiled kindly. He reached a hand out to his goddaughter and bloomed a sunflower from the palm of his hand. The flower wouldn't last more than a day, he hadn't put much magic in it, but sunflowers always cheered Holly up when she was feeling down.

James adjusted his daughter on one arm, she was getting a bit too heavy for him to carry around anymore, not that he would stop. He took Neville's hand and stood up from his seat, "C'mon then, let's go see if this snake is feeling chatty, alright?"

Lily gathered their things, while Alice looked for a rubbish bin to dispose of their empty plastic cups. Frank gathered his wife's things and looked around, making sure that none of the Muggles around them were suspicious of anything, satisfied that they were relatively ignored, probably from the weak notice me not charm Lily had put up when they sat down.

Waiting with Lily for his wife to come back, they exchanged glances. Maybe it was time to do a little more research. Alice joined the pair and hooked arms with Frank. Leaning to her husband with a sigh. "I really affected her, didn't I?" Alice whispered. Frank hummed in response. "I forgot how sensitive she is compared to the other children."

"I forget that sometimes too," Lily admitted to the couple next to her. "She's just so much smarter than her classmates. It scares me." Alice walked next to her best friend, watching the emotions playing on her face. "I'm so scared that Holly won't be able to fit in and have fun. I'm terrified that she won't be able to enjoy her childhood. Everything I've done was to make sure she had a better future. I just want her healthy and happy. I'm so afraid that one day, I won't be able to help her." Lily brought her arms around herself.

"That's silly Lily." Frank smiled gently. "Our children will always need us. It may not be the same way as they used to. But they will need us for other things. They grow, change and adapt. So shall we."

Lily blinked at the taller man and gave him a relieved smile. "You're right, Merlin you are right." Alice laughed, Lily always was overthinking things, until she thought herself into a standstill arguing with herself in her head.

"She won't be singled out for being different, after all, she already has someone who would never leave her side." Alice piped up with a laugh. "Did you see how my baby stood up to us, he's growing up so fast. He'll be so big soon. I won't be able to protect him in my arms anymore." Alice looked fondly towards the direction of the Reptile House with a sad smile.

Frank wrapped an arm around his wife in a silent show of comfort. "He'll be a fine man." Alice could only nod in agreement. The three entered the Reptile House only to see James staring intently at a large python that wrapped itself around a large rock and raised itself high above the children.

Holly was looking at it with wide eyes and Neville stood next to his sister, even if his hands were shaking and his brown eyes were wide with fright. The snake hissed threateningly only to see Holly hiss back and it seemed to stop in its tracks.

None of the other muggles seemed to notice anything, but Lily assumed that James had set up a notice me not charm. And a silencing ward as well. Quickly walking over to the trio, Lily felt her heart race slightly as the snake raised itself to meet her instead.

Until Holly hissed once again, it sounded angry this time and the snake finally lowered itself to the rock. It tucked its head into its coils and Holly sighed in relief. "Mummy!" Holly turned and ran towards her mother, Lily saw how James silently canceled the wards with a slight wave of his wand.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter! Just to clarify that Neville and Holly will only share a sibling bond in this story! I hope that narrows down the options for Holly's soulmate. Leave a review if you've enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Pets & Twins

**I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, but I still need suggestions for a name. Leave me your suggestions in the reviews!**

* * *

 **2000 - Potter Manor**

Holly Potter had recently acquired a pet snake. It was a runespoor and it was always angry. Or at least it was according to Holly. The snake didn't care for anybody else except for the young speaker. It's three heads would hiss menacingly to anybody who wasn't Holly.

Except for Neville, apparently, the understood the concept of family or nest mates as they called it and liked that Holly had a nest mate in Neville. They didn't care for Holly's parents, snakes generally didn't concern themselves with parents in general.

Holly had been traveling with Remus and Sirius, camping in the forests of Australia for the weekend. She was in the Wizarding tent that she shared with her godfathers when she heard the angry hissing coming from the other side of her room/tent.

" _We should attack the walkers! They're sure to have food._ " Holly leaned against the tent and reached out to feel the snake with her magic. It was strange it felt as if the snake had a little bit of magic.

" _But the sun is so warm and it's a good time for a nap._ " The voice almost seemed to sigh, it sounded like it came from the same snake even if it sounded a little different. Holly cocked her head as she tried to observe the strange and obviously magical snake that she couldn't see.

" _We cannot just carelessly attack walkers nor can we take another nap we haven't eaten in days._ " This voice was different from the other two, it was more biting. Holly frowned, she was confident with her ability to sense the magic snake and knew that there was only one snake outside.

Why did it sound like there were three different snakes? That was strange, Holly was a hundred percent certain that there was only one snake body that she could sense with her magic.

Holly hurriedly left her room and almost crashed into Remus. The larger amber-eyed man only widened his eyes in as he held Holly up in his arms. "Holly? What's wrong? Where's the fire?"

"I heard a snake!" Holly exclaimed with a bright smile. It was a fascinating snake indeed. It sounded like it had three different voices and each has a distinct personality. "A snake?" Remus echoed, ever since the zoo incident, Holly had developed an interest in the reptiles, even more so when she learned that there was the magical equivalent out in the world.

"Yes! I'm quite sure it's a magic snake, Uncle Remy!" Holly gazed up at her uncle with bright eyes, tilting her head just so in a way that she knew made her look adorable. "It's thinking of eating us!" Remus blanched at Holly's words.

"Eat us!" Remus automatically reached out to hold Holly close to him. Oh, why did Sirius have to go and get firewood, Sirius was much more adept at getting rid of magical creatures, regardless if they were snakes or anything else. "Don't worry Uncle Remy! The other two voices are arguing with it now." Holly soothed, pressing herself against her Uncle in an attempt to feel reassured of her safety.

"And why exactly were you rushing out of your room ?" Remus narrowed his eyes at Holly, even though he already knew the answer. Merlin, Holly was turning his hair gray. Rushing out to talk to magical snakes indeed.

"Well...:" Holly tried to think of a way to convince her Uncle to allow her to observe the magic snake. "No, Holly." Remus interrupted before she could even say another word. "I don't want you going anywhere near the wild snakes. Magical or not." Remus looked down at Holly with a stern voice.

Holly's posture drooped considerably in his arms and Remus tried his best to hold back from giving in to her. It was ridiculous how the tiny girl held so many people wrapped around her pinky. Remus had once watched the Weasley twins competing against each other to see who could make her laugh harder. It was a beautiful sound, it wasn't dainty or demure, it was the sound of someone laughing with all of their heart. It warmed the hearts of the people within earshot.

But now Holly was looking sad and green eyes looked away from him, half hidden under her thick bangs. It was at that moment that Sirius entered the tent with an armful of chopped wood. "What's going on?" Sirius questioned immediately when he laid eyes on his upset goddaughter. Or at least she didn't look upset… Disappointed?

"Paddy!" Holly looked up to her godfather with bright eyes. If she couldn't convince Remus, then she could most definitely convince her dogfather. Remus tightened his hold on Holly, realizing the thoughts that were running across her brilliant mind right at that moment.

"Holly wants to check out a magical snake that wants to eat us." Remus deadpanned before Holly could butter his husband into agreeing to whatever it is she wanted. Holly huffed at Remus and pushed herself away from her Uncle's hold.

"Paddy, tell Uncle Remy that there's nothing wrong with being interested in magical snakes I've never seen before." Holly pouted and looked up at her godfather with large green eyes. "It's much too dangerous, Holly!" Remus exclaimed, hands on his hips in exasperation. Sirius looked between his husband and his goddaughter and decided to mediate before Holly ran off to do exactly what Remus was forbidding.

"Come now Holly, you must understand that Remy here is just worried and concerned for your safety." Sirius soothed as he placed the firewood near the entrance of the tent, dusting his hands on his pants he approached the pair.

Holly huffed and crossed her arms petulantly, the young girl while quite logical was still only a child and was used with getting her way. Holly never asked for any outrageous things considering she was wise enough to realize what an acceptable request. But all that maturity disappeared the moment she was put in front of a snake. Or the opportunity to study a snake up close.

Remus smiled at his husband, glad that the normally childish man agreed on Holly's safety more often than not. "But, why don't the both of us come along with you while you go look at this snake?" Sirius offered with a mischievous grin. Remus did a double take at his husband's suggestion. "Excuse me?" he exclaimed at the same time as Holly yelled out an excited "Yes!"

Holly took Remus and Sirius' hands in her own and started pulling the two men towards the entrance of the tent. Holly could still feel the strange snake that had made its way towards the other side of the tent. She couldn't hear it anymore but she could still sense its strange presence with her magic.

Not quite snake but more like a magic charged snake. There was no magical core like what the Wizards have but there was still magic in the snake's body. It intrigued her and Merlin damn it all if she didn't really, really, really want to take a good look at the snake that talked to itself as if it had three different minds and personalities.

Sirius quietened his husband and heir with a wave of his hand a finger to his lips. Holly nodded enthusiastically making dark hair fly as Remus thinned his lips with a frown. THe hissing got louder and Holly got even more excited, Sirius observed how his goddaughter let almost silent hisses under her breath as green eyes trained at the corner where she knew the snake was hiding.

" _The walkers are coming!_ "

" _We should hide and then do a sneak attack._ "

" _We should just pretend to be a rock and_ pounce _them while they're confused!_ "

" _The walkers won't believe us to be a rock not with how much you're hissing, toad spawn._ "

" _That's why they'll be confused_ "

" _He called me toad spawn!_ "

" _Let's just go and hide!_ "

" _I want to pretend to be a rock…_ "

" _Both of you need to be silenced because they're getting closer._ "

"We share the same body, that means he is a toad spawn as well now shut up! The walkers are almost on us."

Sirius gasped slightly at the sight of the three heads of a runespoor hissing at each other. He instinctively took a step back, bumping into Remus with a loud "Oof!" The momentary distraction allowed Holly to escape both of their holds and Sirius immediately tried to catch his young goddaughter in his arms.

"Holly Potter, get back here!" Why was she so fast? She was almost half his height yet she was already several meters ahead. The runespoor raised all three heads in anger, or Sirius assumed but Holly only let out a laugh.

His goddaughter stopped only when she was a few paces away from the clearly angry magical snake. It was small for a runespoor, maybe it was still a baby. It was barely two feet long a half a foot wide. It's orange and black stripes ran along its body vividly. It hissed threateningly and Holly crouched low so that she was eye level with the beast.

" _Attack the walker!_ "

" _It's so small it won't keep us full for even an hour_ "

" _Smells like a female!_ "

" _Its gender is of no concern of ours, just attack it! Bite its legs so it cannot escape._ "

" _It is too far we will have to approach it._ "

" _But this spot is warm and the walker smells nice._ "

" _The walker smells delicious!_ "

" _Are we going to attack the walker or not, it comes with two more behind it._ "

" _This is a female walker. The other two smell different._ "

" _It does not matter!_ "

" _If this female walker is their young they will attack us before we can even digest her._ "

" _Why don't we just pretend to be a rock. I am sure it is not too late._ "

" _They would never believe that ruse. They have already seen us. You are worse than toad spawn._ "

" _Yes, we have already seen you,_ " Holly replied, a huge grin splitting her face as she observed the three heads argue. A three-headed snake! Magical snakes were so much more interesting than normal muggle snakes. It seemed like each snake had a distinct personality and all three argued almost constantly.

" _A speaker!_ " All three stopped their arguing to look at the young walker that crouched in front of them. It had great green eyes. And hair. A lot of hair that was as dark as the bark of the forest that they lived in.

" _You can speak!_ " One of the heads bobbed, the one on the left exclaimed with a curious tilt of its head. " _We had only heard of speakers but have not met any._ " Holly smiled, " _You've heard of me?_ "

" _Do not be silly, small walker, we have heard of walkers able to speak the snake tongue. Yet we have not met one._ " The head on the right hissed. " _You are smaller than we imagined!_ " The middle head piped up with a strange series of hisses that Holly thought was la snake laugh.

" _I am not small,_ " Holly argued, observing the snake it looked thin, or as thin as a snake could look. How do you tell if a magical snake is malnourished anyways? " _Would you like to come with me?_ "

" _Why?_ "

" _Where will you take us?_ "

" _We do not listen to walkers!_ "

" _But she is a speaker!_ "

" _She is dangerous!_ "

" _I promise that I won't hurt you_ ," Holly mumbled, reaching a hand out to allow the magical snake access to her scent. " _Scent me, I wouldn't lie._ " She held her wrist up and the left head approached cautiously. The right head stood higher than the others, ready to strike should Holly pose a threat.

" _You smell like the sky, small speaker._ " The left head hissed, its tongue gently flicking across Holly's skin making the girl giggle at the feeling. "Holly…" Sirius started not quite sure that he was ok with a three-headed snake licking his goddaughter.

"It's alright paddy, he's just scenting me," Holly replied nonchalantly.

The right head approached, wanting to scent Holly for itself. " _She does, she tastes of the sky before a storm. You are a storm bringer, speaker?_ " It asked with a curious tilt of its head.

" _A storm bringer! How exciting! Bring rain in the summer heat speaker it is much too hot! Our scales have begun to itch with the heat._ " The middle head spoke up.

" _I am still young, I might be able to cast some weather spells but it's not anytime soon._ " Holly smiled apologetically. " _A nestling? You are a walker that can use magic yes? You do not have the stick?_ " The left head questioned.

" _I'm still young, I learn but I'm not really allowed to practice._ " holly shrugged. " _I need to wait till next year before mummy and daddy will let me get my wand._ " Holly sighed. " _Enough about me, I would love to know more about you three._ " The snake looked taken aback from the interest that the young speaker was showing them.

" _You will feed us?_ " The three heads asked simultaneously.

" _If that's what you want, I'm not too sure what you can eat though._ " Holly tapped a finger on her chin as she thought. " _We eat meat!_ " The middle one supplied helpfully and Holly laughed at its enthusiasm. " _Alright then, I'm sure I can get you three some meat._ "

"Holly, are you bringing the snake in?" Remus asked, already dreading the answer. Holly had such a bright smile on her face. "Please, Uncle Remy? The poor thing is absolutely starving." Holly pleaded as she stood up and turned to her godparents.

"Well, Bambi, I'm not too sure if I'm comfortable letting a magical snake roam around in our tent." Sirius folded his arm across his chest.

"Oh Paddy, pretty please, I'll make sure that it stays near me at all times." Holly pleaded, bringing her clasped hands up to her chest. "Please Paddy, I'll make sure it doesn't attack anyone."

"I'll cast some tracking spells and I'm definitely going to blast it if it even looks like it's going to attack you alright?" Remus frowned at his husband, trust Sirius to cave to their goddaughter. Sighing in resignation, Remus took out his wand while Holly continued to hiss at the snake.

"They said that only one of them is poisonous. And that head won't bite as long as nobody tries to hurt them…" Holly was interrupted and glanced down at the snake, "and me. As long as nobody raises a wand to them and me." Holly's smile was as bright as the sun that was shining down on them.

Both Sirius and Remus knew that they would be writing a letter to James and Lily about the new development. It didn't look like Holly was going to release the snake anytime soon. Said snake had begun to climb Holly like a tree and wrapped itself up her arm and rested it's three heads on her shoulder.

Oh, James was definitely going to have a fit.

Lily wouldn't be too happy either.

Resigned to their fate, the two men followed their goddaughter back to the tent entrance, keeping a close eye on the snake. They weren't returning back to England until tomorrow so it was enough time to warn them of the new addition to the family.

 **Summer 2000 - Potter Manor**

The twins had returned to Potter Manor for the summer holidays. Mrs. Weasley had allowed the twin boys permission to stay over only if they had promised her to be on their very best behavior. This time next year, it would be Holly's (and Neville's) turn to join them on the Hogwarts Express.

Of course, ickle Ronniekins would be joining them as well but the twins didn't like the idea that their youngest brother would be in such close proximity to them once again, they quite liked being away from Ronnie's complaining.

Also, the twins were quite excited to share with Holly their latest find. A literal treasure, really.

George had nicked it from nasty Filch's desk when the crazy janitor was threatening to suspend them from the ceiling of the dungeons by only their thumbs. It was a map that showed them the exact location of every single person in the entire school. A real work of advanced Magic that map was.

Kissing their mother goodbye on either cheek at the same time, the twins locked arms and made sure they didn't forget anything. Their bags were shrunk into the pockets of their robes and their wands were in their back pocket.

"Potter Manor!" They both called out in sync, their mother's goodbyes flying away as they stumbled through the fireplace. Holly was nowhere to be found, which was strange because she was usually there to greet them. They stepped out of the floo only to be bombarded with bright pink glitter from above them.

Looking up they saw Holly grinning down at them, green eyes bright with mischief. The girl was holding on to the ceiling with only one hand and the support of her feet, an upended bag in her other.

"Holly Potter -"  
"Did you really -"

"Just bedazzled us -"

"With pink glitter?"

"You know pink isn't our color" They chorused, twin smiles on their faces.

Pink really wasn't their color it made their red hair stand out even more and the blues of their eyes glow. Holly cackled gleefully as she clutched her stomach with her free hand. The twins joined her soon enough, always love a good prank, especially at their own expense,

"Catch me!" Holly called out as she started to dislodge herself from her spot on the wall. The twins scrambled to catch the wayward Potter in their arms. She landed with a cloud of glitter that covered all three of them and made them want to cough and also made their eyes water.

"How did you get up there, Hols?" Fred asked with a quirked eyebrow. George ran a hand through messy red hair only to wince at the glitter clinging to his fingers.

"Sticky paste. It's odorless and colorless. Great for pranks. Things don't really stick to you unless you put pressure on it and it comes right off if you tug on it. It's not very useful but great for pranks though!" Holly grinned with bright eyes.

"Yes, very great," Neville called out from the doorway. He had an amused smile on his face as he watched his sister get caught in the tangled mess of limbs with the twins. "Oh haha Nev, be a dear and help me up?" Holly asked with a sweet smile, stretching an innocent hand out for Neville to take.

Neville scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Holly, your hand was positively coated with your sticky paste. And now that hand is full of glitter. I wouldn't touch you with a broomstick."

The twins roared in laughter at Neville's reply making Holly take her hand back and smacking George on the shoulder, leaving a great glittery pink handprint behind. "Oi! Hols you're leaving evidence of domestic violence there!" Fred cackled loudly at George's expression.

"You better get cleaned up quick, Holly, Aunt Lily won't be pleased to see this mess," Neville warned before he made his way out of the room. He could feel Aunt Lily's familiar magical signature making its way towards them. Even if it's a bit of way of.

Holly blanched and quickly urged the twins to help her up, surprisingly they did so without preamble. The wrath of Lily Potter was almost legendary throughout the Primary School. Especially when she had been greatly upset by an incompetent wizard from the Ministry.

"Mopsy!" Holly called out the moment she was stable on her two feet, Holly was pretty and graceful but she was right clumsy if she wasn't careful.

"Miss Holly be calling Mopsy?" The small eld popped into the room. Big eyes became wider when she saw the trio covered head to toe in pink glitter. A startled gasp escaped the elf's lips before it clamped large hands over its mouth.

"I don't need you to clean us up," Holly gestured the three of them with a wave of a pink glittered hand, "but could you please vanish the glitter from the carpet? I don't think mum would be pleased with my attempt at redecorating the Floo parlor." Holly gave the elf an uneasy smile while the twins sniggered behind her.

"Right away, Miss Holly. Weasley Twins will be sharing in the room opposite yours." Mopsy bowed slightly as she popped a broom in hand. "Mopsy be setting a large bed at Mister and Mister Weasleys request."

"Sweet!"

"Many thanks, Lady Mopsy!" Fred and George saluted the elf before they hooked an arm on either side of Holly and frog-marched her out of the room. Holly could feel her mother's magical signature getting closer and she tightened her hold on either twin.

"Are you guys ready for a surprise?" Holly asked with mischief in her voice. The twins recognizing the tone and knowing that something good was on their immediate future, nodded enthusiastically. Holly grinned at their response, "Hold on tight!"

In a sudden dizzy moment, Fred and George blinked to find themselves in the corridor that led to Holly's room. Her familiar floral painted door standing to their right.

"Blimey."

"Merlin." They both breathed out at the same time. Holly laughed at their astonished expressions. They really were almost identical to each other. Magical twins usually were. They shared the same soul so it made sense that their bodies were so achingly familiar.

"Did we just-"

"I believe we did."

"Lady Holly, just what-"

"Have you mastered?" Releasing the twins from her grip, she opened the door to their room and gestured the twins inside. The followed after her with a skip in their step and eyes only on the dark-haired girl with the laughing green eyes.

"Flashing!" Holly called out in glee. The twins felt their mouths go slack with shock, they've never even heard of Flashing. Holly was amazingly ahead of her time, she was only ten, not even an ickle firstie. The boys had just completed their first year and would be starting their second in two short months.

"That's amazing Holly!" George congratulated immediately after getting over his shock. Fred nodded in agreement, still speechless. The twins shared a glance that communicated so much more than it should have.

The Flashing that they had felt was so different compared to when they had side-along apparated with either their father, mother or even Bill who had just gotten his license since he graduated from Hogwarts. It was smooth and they had barely felt it other than a moment of disorientation.

Holly was about to say something but was interrupted by a soft pop and the sudden appearance of Mopsy. "Lady Lily be looking for Miss Holly, Mopsy be telling you to clean up quick before Lady Lily comes into your room." Mopsy wrung her hands worriedly.

Holly snapped her mouth shut and gave a salute to the boys before quickly leaving their room to clean herself up. She left the boys to their own devices and hurriedly walked across the hallway and entered her own room. She called out a quick thank you to Mopsy before the elf dismissed itself to return to its other duties.

It was the same room that she had chosen for herself all those years ago. The windows led to a beautiful view of Potter Manor's sprawling grounds. Holly imagined that toddler had chosen this particular room just because it allowed the perfect amount of sunlight in the mornings.

Quickly shrugging off her shirt and shorts that she had worn, her parents hardly wore robes when they were at home, instead preferring the more casual muggle clothes that Lily and Holly would buy on their monthly trips to muggle London.

Quickly entering her bathroom, Holy pulled out the jar of special soap she had made to specifically wash away the sticky paste she had made. While normal soap and shampoo would have been okay, there was always a slight residue.

Holly snickered at the idea of the twins being unable to wash off the glitter off their hair or skin. She had just hopped into the shower when her mother's voice drifted through the air. "Honey? Are you in there?" she called out. "I'm in the shower mummy!" Holly answered.

"I felt the wards shift, are the Weasley twins here, sweetheart?" Lily asked, standing outside her daughter's bathroom door. "Yes Mummy, I already showed them to their room!" Holly called out, turning the tap to cut off the water so that she could hear her mother better.

"Well alright then, sweetheart. I trust that you greeted them properly?" Lily placed a hand on her hip. "Of course." Holly's voice called out and Lily could almost imagine her daughter rolling her eyes. "Alright, alright. I shan't bother you anymore. Remember that dinner is at seven sharp." Lily reminded with a stern tone.

"Yes, ma'am!" Holly giggled as she started the water once again.

Knowing that her daughter wouldn't be answering her again, Lily placed a hand on the door in front of her. Thankful once again that her daughter was healthy and happy. Quickly leaving the bedroom, Lily noticed the pile of clothes by the door covered in pink glitter. Raising an eyebrow before deciding not to question it, Lily closed the door behind her.

* * *

I've yet to decide a name for the Runespore. I would like something interesting. Leave me your suggestions in the reviews! The twins will meet Holly's new pet in the next chapter, so look forward to it!


	5. Someday, someday

**Hello! I didn't get a very good response from the previous chapter and it demotivated me a lot. Is the story not to your liking? I hope you enjoy this chapter instead. Two chapters in one week though, this should be a record!**

* * *

 **Mid Summer 2000**

Fred curled around his brother's body, he didn't know quite when George got this smooth… or scaly? Blue eyes flew open and no he didn't let out a shriek when three pairs of beady eyes stared back at him.

George rushed out from the walk-in closet only half dressed. "Fred! What?" George exclaimed. Fred had flailed out of the bed and had wound up tangled in the blankets, the upper half of his body on the floor. Fred rubbed the back of his head with a groan.

"What's wrong? I heard screaming?" Holly slammed the door open with a wave of her hand. George let out an 'eep!' and tried to cover his bare chest with his arms angling his body away from the girl, face flushing pink. Fred also had a bright blush on his cheeks as he tried to get up from the embarrassing position on the floor.

"Pierre Endormie! What are you doing on the twins' bed?" Holly hissed out in surprise. The orange and black striped snake stood out brightly against the white sheets of the queen bed. Pierre Endormie raised its head and started to hiss at Holly.

Fred slid off the bed and used the blanket to hide his lower half - the twins didn't sleep with pants on, only boxers. Hearing the hisses coming from Holly and how the three-headed snake seemed to be listening to her - meaning there was no immediate danger to his brother, George retreated back into the closet to finish getting dressed.

"Uh. Hols, I hate to interrupt, but since when did you have a pet snake?" Fred asked in an attempt to distract himself from his racing heart. Holly turned to him with a blank stare, as if not quite understanding the question. Oh right, the twins had been at Hogwarts and hadn't met the latest addition to the Potter family.

"A couple of weeks ago actually. I went camping in Australia with Paddy and Uncle Remy." Holly shrugged as if it answered all of Fred's unasked questions. Which it kinda did. "What kind of snake is that?" George asked, now properly dressed in sweatpants and a muggle shirt with a band that he had never heard of.

"A runespoor," Holly answered nonchalantly, scratching the chin of one of the heads. Fred let out a choked noise at the thought of the highly venomous magical snake had cuddled up to him in bed. George could only gap at the girl as the DANGEROUS and VENOMOUS snake that had THREE HEADS was inching closer and closer to the young girl.

And she didn't look the least bit frightened.

The snake's three heads hissed at Fred and George's reaction and it made Holly giggle. "They said not to worry, you're much too skinny for a proper meal." George immediately laughed at his brother's quickly reddening face. Fred held the blankets around his waist and made his way to the closet to change.

He wasn't skinny thank you very much. He even made sure to say it out loud to the laughing Holly who smirked with mirth in her eyes. George only rolled his eyes at his brother's antics as he made his way towards the bed.

"What's its name?" George sat on the edge of the bed closest to where Holly was crouching. The snake slithered to his right as if accessing him. George subconsciously covered the side of his hip where his soulmark throbbed.

"Pierre Endormie. I thought it was cute." Holly settled to a sitting position, dressed in only her sleep shirt and a pair of bright green shorts, George looked away from the exposed skin Holly offered. The snake slithered up to Holly's shoulders, draping its three heads around her neck and across her collarbone. One of the heads hissed and Holly cocked her head to the side as she listened. Holly noticed George's questioning look and let out a laugh. "It means sleeping rock. It's an inside joke."

"Why was Pierre in our bed anyway?" Fred asked, flustered.

"They were feeling cold, and both of you are warm. They said sorry if they scared you too much." Holly smirked at the thought of the boys being scared of her baby. "Don't worry, he's still a baby. He's still got a couple of years to go before he gets to his full size." Holly rubbed the head that was tickling her cheek with its tongue.

"And how big is he going to get?" Fred asked as he stepped out of the closet in a similar outfit to George. The only difference was that his shirt was a different color. "About eight feet? Pierre Endormie says they're quite strong, they might grow bigger than the normal." Holly shrugged, grabbing the tail end of the snake so that she wouldn't trip over it and stood up. Casting a wandless tempus, the floating numbers made Holly gasp as she turned to face her redheaded friends.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Mum was about to wake you before I intercepted her." Holly turned and waved goodbye at the boys. Hearing sounds of acknowledgment, Holly closed the door behind her as she crossed the hallway into her own room to get dressed.

Fred flopped onto the bed, landing next to his brother and rubbed his soulmark on his left hip. George let out a sigh and stretched out next to his brother. His shirt rode up to expose the green hollyhock flower and blue holly flowers wrapping around his hip. Absently rubbing his mark, George stared at the ceiling and both twins reminisced the day they received their soulmate marks.

 **Spring 1999 - The Burrow**

Their birthday was next week, the twins knew that meant that they would be getting their Hogwarts letters just as their elder brothers had. They would be getting their soulmate mark, just as their brothers had. They had hoped that one of them would wind up with Holly as their soulmate.

She was younger than them, it hardly bothered them, with a bright smile, the prettiest green eyes and a smile that made their hearts skip a beat. When Fred and George both realized that they both held a crush on the same girl, they had promised. If Holly was either one of their soulmates, the other would graciously give up on their feelings.

They had spent the afternoon reading up on Holly's namesake. the holly flower. They wanted to burn the image of the flower that might appear on their skin so that they would be absolutely sure that they would recognize Holly's mark.

 _While it's mostly the leaves and the berries of the holly that gets people's attention, it's the flowers that mean protection and defense. Apart from being defense from thunder, witchcraft and things like that, it's also a symbol of a happy home life._

 _People in the olden times planted holly around their homes so they have protection from lighting and thunder. It also protects people from the evil eye and witchcraft._

 _In relation to the Christmas season, people in West England believed that a young girl's bed would have to be surrounded with sprigs of holly. That works as protection to keep the goblins away from the little girl._

 _If the berries on the holly are numerous, this was also taken as a sign that the winter is going to be harsh. The berries served as food for the birds so that they can get through the winter._

 _Holly flowers are attached to the number 7 in numerology. The symbol plant for this is Neptune. It has the positive qualities of mediation, awareness, analysis, and understanding._

It didn't sound like the Holly that they knew of but the image of a symmetrical four-leaf flower bloomed in their minds and neither of them could deny that the pretty flower suited the young girl. They both stared at each other with wide eyes. Well, their Holly certainly was a protector.

"She's more of a defender than a protector." George hummed to himself as traced the image of the holly flowers in the book. Fred grunted in agreement. Scanning the page for any information. "Well, she certainly is an analytical sort of person." Fred voiced out as he pointed to the end of the paragraph. George shrugged, it seemed like the description suited their dark-haired friend yet something seemed to be missing.

"These flowers describe us more than they do her," Fred mumbled as he read the admittedly short passage. George could only hum in agreement.

If Holly was the soulmate to either one of them, then there would be sprigs of holly flowers blooming on their skin. The image of the holly flower burned in their memories, it was only a week till they'd find out if one of them was Holly's soulmate.

Of course, the very idea that Holly's soulmate wasn't one of them was too preposterous to entertain. Holly was their perfect fit, someone who could tell them apart with hardly any difficulty. She looked at them and saw two different people, instead of classifying them as one person.

Holly was special, they didn't quite know how but she was. She looked at them and saw them. Not what they wanted her to see. They saw how lonely they were and how much hurt they felt when nobody could tell them apart.

Holly was theirs. If she wasn't either one of their soulmates then they would scream at the Fates and demand a rewrite. They couldn't even imagine having someone else as their soulmate. Someone who couldn't possibly be half as amazing as Holly standing by their side. It was a blasphemous thought.

There was still school tomorrow, they would see Holly on the school grounds, probably sitting with Neville. It was amazingly sweet that Holly had someone she considered a sibling, she understood the feelings that the twins held for each other. The anxiety of being separated from the one person who understood them in the entirety.

And if Holly was either one of the soulmates, then they would have a third person who understood them. It was a terrifying thought. It had always been Fred and George. Gred and Forge. Twin 1 and Twin 2.

The thought of adding a third person to their camaraderie was utterly terrifying. Fred snatched George's hand and squeezed it tight. "We'll see those holly flowers. I know it." Fred whispered a promise. A statement. George could only nod.

The next day the twins arrived at school, excited to see their favorite black haired friend only to bump into Lady Potter. She helped them up and made sure that they were alright. The twins smiled at the kind Headmistress. 'Holly had inherited that smile from her mother,' they thought to themselves.

They heard Draco before they caught sight of his blond head. The boy was leaning against the doorframe, boasting about something or other. Holly was laughing.

It made their stomach flip every time she laughed. Or smiled. Or talked to them. Or just existing really. The way that they could feel her magic as it danced in the air in her joy. Standing on either side of the Malfoy heir and scaring him by blowing at both his ears at the same time, the twins laughed at the startled sound that Draco had made.

Until they saw how Holly was wearing a really pretty dress. It was orange and yellow, it looked like sunflowers had bloomed all over the skirt. Holly caught their eyes and did a little twirl. "Do you like it? Uncle Frank got it for me!"

"Beautiful." They breathed out in unison. She really was. It didn't matter what Holly was wearing, she was always beautiful.

She was beautiful to them even when she was red in anger at something Ron had said. She was beautiful when crying and sniffling on Lord Potter's shoulder being carried away after being attacked by the boggart hiding in their attic.

They hadn't been allowed to go near Holly, her overprotective father would never have allowed it anyway. Lord Potter's wrath when it came to his precious daughter was almost legendary. Their dad had come home many a time sharing stories of how Lord Potter had lost his temper if anything should happen to his precious child.

Right now Lord Potter looked calm as he soothed the still crying bundle in his arms. Fred and George stood in the kitchen by their mother, it was a wise choice. But they managed to snatch Holly's attention for just a moment. The younger girl blinked bright green eyes, red and wet with tears. Her hair was a mess and her whole face was flushed a bright red from her crying.

But she still looked so incredibly beautiful.

"What are you two staring at?" A voice broke them out of their thoughts. The owner of the voice standing only two steps ahead of them, staring up at them with great green eyes. This was the last term they had together before the twins went for Hogwarts in the fall.

They would miss two years of spending time with Holly. The twins looked at each other with thoughtful frowns.

"We were just"

"Thinking about how"

"That dress really"

"Suits you."

The twins smiled, and grabbed one of her hands in each of their own and started twirling her making the smaller girl laugh. It made their hearts soar to know that it was them making that beautiful sound come from her.

The week passed quickly, both twins spending as much time as they could with Holly during school hours. Just in case Holly wasn't either of their soulmates. It made a shiver run down their spine, especially since they couldn't even imagine their lives without Holly.

x

Fred turned his head to observe his brother, eyes tracing the hollyhock flowers that mirrored his own. On the morning of their eleventh birthday, the twins had woken up with a burning sensation on their hips mirroring each other. It hadn't hurt, just felt uncomfortably warm on that particular patch of skin that had woken them up.

They had stared at their clothed sides with wide eyes.

"Are you ready, Freddie?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be, Georgie."

On the count of three, the boys lifted their shirts and marveled at the bright green print of their soulmate marks that was etched into their skin. It was warm and throbbed under their touch.

A single hollyhock flower bloomed prettily on their skin, the bright green a stark in contrast compared to their pale skin. The flower was twined with holly leaves and smaller holly flowers in a light blue. The blue of their eyes.

They had immediately recognized the flower that Holly had been named after. Headmistress Potter had told them the story of how Holly hadn't been named after just the Holly plant.

"When we decided to follow the Evans tradition for flower names, I didn't want my daughter to have only one meaning."

The twins looked at her curiously. Holly was named after another flower? "What flower is that Headmistress?" They were in the school cafeteria and Holly was home sick with dragon pox. She was to be quarantined for two whole weeks. It had already been a week and the twins felt like they were going stir crazy.

"The holly plant is wonderful, but I wanted my daughter to have the strength that a hollyhock flower represents." Lily summoned a flower encyclopedia from her library, waving her wand and casting a silent _Accio_.

Turning the pages of the book, she reached the bookmarked page that held the flower that Lily had named her daughter after. She pointed out the beautiful purple blooms in the book and allowed the boys to hold the book as they read the description of the flower.

 _There's no wonder why this plant is associated with a majestic orientation due to its superior floral presentation and impressive ability to flourish in several conflicting soil grades. In truth, the hollyhock prefers impoverished earth to dig its roots into and will actually live a longer lifespan through the summer if the ground hasn't been fertilized or treated._

 _Another symbol that the flower represents is fertility and fruitfulness. During the end of its life cycle when the leaves and stem begin to droop, the hollyhock produces a round disk that encompasses many different seeds so that it can reproduce. The perennial's ability to do this has made the plant an icon for fertility treatments offices, mothers support groups and can often be seen as the logo for baby clothing enterprises._

 _A third meaning for the hollyhock is tied to ambition because of the overall strength of the plant to grow in an array of conditions and its powerful presence in landscaping scenery. Quite often you can also see hollyhocks lining fences and gates because some believe that their statuesque appearance and tall lengths reflect the impression of protection and safety._

The boys thanked their headmistress and rushed out of the cafeteria desperately trying to burn the image of the flower in their memories..

X

"It's Holly," Fred whispered almost reverently. George could only nod in silent agreement. They both had a single hollyhock flower and two holly flowers twining on their hips. Mirroring each other, Fred had his on the left while George had his on the right.

"She's both of our soulmates," George whispered almost too scared to say it out loud in case the magic was broken and they would wake up and the beautiful flowers would no longer be etched onto their skin.

"Will we share her then?" Fred questioned as he fell to the floor, unable to stand. Holly was his. Holly was his soulmate. Amazing, beautiful Holly Potter was his soulmate. George quickly followed suit, landing painfully on his knees, hand constantly rubbing over the mark on his side.

He knew his brother was sharing his elation, it was clear as day on Fred's face. As it would be on his own. Holly was his soulmate! They both had hoped and wished and prayed to the Fates, that they would be perfectly alright if Holly belonged to either of them. They would be satisfied if either one of them could have Holly in their lives.

But the Fates had blessed them both to stand by Holly's side. George started laughing. Happiness was bubbling in his very soul. Fred looked at his brother, not expecting laughter as a response to his question.

"I wouldn't mind sharing her with you, brother mine," George said breathlessly as he laughed and finally the infectious laughter spread to his twin. The relief and elation that they could both have Holly made them almost giddy.

And that was how Molly found her twin sons on the morning of their birthday. Laughing on the floor with matching soulmarks of beautiful flowers on their sides. "Well, I know it's your birthday, but that doesn't mean you can't have breakfast with the rest of your family." Molly had a strong suspicion of her son's soulmate.

The same girl that they couldn't keep their eyes off whenever they visited or saw each other in school. Molly could honestly say that she was very happy for her twin boys. It wasn't exactly unheard of for there to be a triad of soulmates. There hadn't been one in a hundred years.

"Mum, we know." Fred, she was sure it was Fred if only because of that twinkle in his eye, said with a bright grin. "Why don't you both get dressed and you can share it with the rest of the family, hmm?" Molly quickly helped her boys from the floor and kissed each of their foreheads, trying not to boys were growing up so fast.

Closing the door behind her, Molly placed a hand over the underside of her left wrist where an intricate Celtic knot the color of chocolate throbbed in time with her pulse. Smiling to herself, Molly busied herself down the stairs and started to prepare a special breakfast for her family.

X

Neville and Holly had just turned ten, the usual birthday party was still the must go event of the year, aside from the other Ministry events which weren't even half as interesting. Alice had gone all out that year, she had wanted a Royal Family theme that year, heavily influenced by a French Muggle movie called Prince et Princesses.

Neville had only sighed before submitting to his mother's wills just as his father had. Lily was more than happy to be dressed up in a pretty dress that wasn't wizarding robes. Or anything from the obviously outdated phenomena that Wizarding World considered as fashion.

Even James, Sirius and Remus had been strangely into it. Honestly, the two idiots, (James and Sirius) just wanted to see their precious daughter in a beautiful dress and have even more reason to fawn over her than they already had. Remus went along with it as he usually did when the two of them had a crazy idea.

Holly had been the only one who was strongly against the very idea of being in an uncomfortable dress and unable to wear whatever she liked on her birthday. She had sulked and pouted for almost two weeks. Which was how long it took Neville and later on the twins to convince her to humor her Aunt Alice.

Secretly the twins loved the idea of seeing their soulmate all dressed up. As much as Holly was against it, Holly was a very pretty adolescent, only a year until her own admittance to Hogwarts. She had gorgeous thick dark hair that tumbled in waves all the way down her back. Her eyes were as bright as emeralds and peridots, whatever precious gem that they could compare them would never be as pretty as her eyes in comparison.

Holly was absolutely beautiful and wasn't it a shame that nobody else could see how precious she was.

The combined force of Neville and the twins eventually succeeded in convincing Holly to dress up for the party. Just this once! Holly had wagged her finger and frowned at the three boys in front of her who were pleading with their hands clasped in front of them.

Well, the twins were pleading while Neville stood just a little to the side with a gentle smile and a look in his eyes that Holly knew she could never refuse, even if she tried. And she did try. Holly didn't really want to spend her birthday in an uncomfortable dress socializing with the adults.

It was beautiful, Holly thought to herself, and it made her look like a real princess. Aunt Alice had spent the entire morning with Holly and Lily to get ready. It wasn't all too bad, they had soaked in the bath together, a mix of rose petals and lavender flowers scenting the bathroom.

Alice had then spent an hour or so untangling Holly's mess of hair, slowly combing out each knot in the thick head of hair. Aunt Alice had spent the entire morning telling stories about how she had always wanted a younger sister or a daughter. And she had gotten a sister in Lily and a goddaughter in Holly.

Lily had only laughed and regaled stories of how Alice would spend entire afternoons in the Hogwarts' library playing with Lily's hair until the sunset in the sky and the moon rose.

"Oh but you have such lovely hair Lils." Alice cooed over her best friend's thick head of straight red hair. Lily only rolled her eyes at Alice and continued telling stories of her Hogwarts days to her daughter.

It was the quality time like this that Holly appreciated spending with her mother and her Aunt. Being the Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress meant that Holly hardly saw her Aunt Alice outside of school grounds. Unless she visited Longbottom Manor to spend time with Neville.

Even then the homely blond woman would be busy attending to her duties as Lady Longbottom with Uncle Frank or as Deputy Headmistress to the Wizarding Primary School in her office.

Aunt Alice then pulled out a stunning floor-length dress the color of summer skies. It was very beautiful and Holly was almost afraid to touch it, unwilling to spoil the dress or dirty it. Aunt Alice had just giggled and helped Holly into the pretty dress, that was honestly too pretty for silly clumsy Holly to wear, and Holly couldn't help but feel her breath get stuck in her throat.

Lily watched as Alice helped Holly into the dress and she couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. That was her best friend. That precious bundle of James' dark hair and her green eyes, was her daughter. It felt like a miracle and Lily felt the irrational fear that it was all just a dream.

It felt like only yesterday she was desperately researching obscure magic to protect her daughter from a madman. Lily shook the thoughts away and concentrated on her beautiful baby girl in front of her.

She looked like a real princess, the dress brushed across her ankles, it wasn't suffocating or uncomfortable. The bodice a deep blue that hugged her body nicely. The skirt bloomed like soft clouds in several layers. Each layer of fabric a lighter color than the one below, it really did look like she was wearing the sky in her skirt.

Aunt Alice sat her in front of the vanity mirror she had in her room and started to braid Holly's long hair. Attaching several charmed Hollyhock flowers in her hair as she gathered the top half into a bun. The remaining half was carefully curled into loose rings that looked like a waterfall down her back. Aunt Alice attached some smaller holly flowers with a mild sticking charm that would wear off in a couple of hours.

Holly could only sit silently as Aunt Alice worked her magic on Holly. Her mum sat to the side, watching the two of them with pride in her wet eyes. Holly could only smile at her mother's reflection in the mirror. When it looked like Alice was done, Lily stood from the bed and made her way to her daughter.

"Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful," Lily whispered as she cupped her daughter's cheek in her hand. Her daughter beamed up at her and Lily felt her heart skip a beat. Her chest swelled with love.

" _Dear Holly James, what to say to you? You have my eyes. You have your father's name._ " Lily sang as she pulled her daughter to stand. " _When you came into the world, you cried and it broke my heart._ " Lily cupped her daughter's face and kissed Holly's forehead.

Slowly taking a step away from her daughter, Lily held her hand out for her daughter to take. Alice stood and opened the room door for the Potter women. Holly took hold of her mother's hand and Lily lead them out of the door.

" _I'm dedicating every day to you. Domestic life was never quite my style._ " Lily breathed out as she led her daughter down the long corridor. Holly held on to her mother's arm and listened to her mother's singing voice. It was nice, a high breathy tone that Holly only heard when her mother was in a very good mood or caught unaware.

" _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart._ " Lily sang with a laugh. Holly giggled and a smile immediately broke on her face and Lily fake swooned. " _You will come of age with our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you._ "

Lily continued walking her daughter down the hallway and headed towards the sitting room where they would meet up with James and Frank, with young Neville in tow. " _If we lay a strong enough foundation. We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away._ " Alice sang along, both their voices harmonizing beautifully.

Holly could only listen silently as her mother and her aunt serenaded her. Reaching out to hold Aunt Alice's hand the blond woman looked down and grinned. Sharing the joy the Potter's felt. " _Someday, someday. Yeah, you'll blow us all away._ "

X

" _Oh Neville, when you smile I am undone. My son._ " Frank stood in front of his son, Neville's back was facing the mirror. He and James hadn't wanted the boy to see himself until they were all finished getting ready.

" _Look at my son! Pride is not the word I'm looking for._ " Frank sang as he helped his son into his coat, James stood behind him admiring the young boy. It was a deep blue, to match with Holly's dress - Alice and Lily always did enjoy matching the children's clothes. " _There is so much more inside me now._ " Kneeling, Frank started to button the heavy coat for the young boy.

" _Oh Neville, you outshine the morning sun. My son. When you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart._ " Frank watched as his son broke out into a shy smile. It wasn't as often as he liked, silently Frank promised himself to praise his boy more often.

Placing a hand on either shoulder, James and Frank turned Neville around so that the young boy could see himself in the floor length mirror. That was a prince. The sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes were his, he was sure but the person staring in shock was definitely a prince.

The coat was double breasted in a beautiful dark blue and he had an ascot tie in a light blue under his collar. The pants he was wearing was a pale brown tucked into knee-high dark brown riding boots.

Holding an arm out, Frank smiled gently when Neville grabbed hold. James fastened a brooch on the lapel of Neville's coat and kissed the boy on the top of his head. Giving the boy a grin, James opened the door for father and son to exit.

" _My father wasn't around,_ " Frank sang with his deep voice and Neville couldn't help but be transfixed at the sound. " _My father wasn't around._ " James echoed and Neville turned his head to look at his Uncle. " _I swear that I'll be around for you._ " They sang in unison as Frank started to walk his son towards the parlor.

X

" _I'll do whatever it takes._ " Holly could hear Uncle Frank's deep voice and she turned the corner and stepped closer to the parlor. That meant that Frank could hear Lily's singing as well.

Alice kissed the top of Holly's head and swept ahead to meet her son. James exited the parlor and he gasped at the sight of his baby girl dressed to the nines.

" _I'll make a million mistakes. I'll make the world safe and sound for you._ " James sang as he stepped towards his daughter and swept her up and carried her high in the air. Twirling her around and gently placing her back on the ground safe and sound.

Holly giggled at her father's antics. She watched as his eyes watered and she reached up to wipe away a stray tear. It made her own eyes water, to know how much her parents and godparents loved her. Hugging her father around his waist - it was the most she could reach, she squeezed her arms as much as she could and felt her mother's arms wrap around the both of them.

" _I'll make the world safe and sound for you. You will come of age with our young nation. We'll bleed and fight for you, we'll make it right for you._ " James and Lily sang softly as they hugged their daughter between them. James led both of his girls into the parlor where the Longbottom family were waiting.

" _If we lay a strong enough foundation. We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away._ " James and Lily sang as they entered the room joining the singing voices of the Longbottoms, their daughter between them.

Holly beamed at her Uncle Frank as the man greeted her with a wink and smile. The man took a step forward and bloomed a flower crown of hollyhocks and hollies. Holly could only gasp and blush at the beautiful flowers that had bloomed right in front of her. Frank gently passed it to Lily who gently arranged it on Holly's carefully styled hair.

" _Someday, someday. Yeah, you'll blow us all away._ " Lily walked forward to kiss Neville on the cheek in greeting. " _Someday, someday…_ " The four adults sang gently in harmony for their precious children bringing them into a six-man hug.

Frank moved to stand next to Alice, an arm around her waist while she leaned against the taller man. Lily stepped back and hooked her arm with James' and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Neville took a step forward and bowed before his sister who curtseyed with a gentle smile. Like the movie, he took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles making his sister giggle. Extending his arm for her, Neville gave his sister a bright smile, glad that she wasn't as upset as she had been this morning before his mother had quite literally swooped her away.

"Are you ready?" Neville asked as his father and mother stepped out of the room after Lord and Lady Potter. As the head of houses, the parents would be introduced first before their Heirs.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Holly countered with a bright grin. She nervously shifted. This was the first time that the families had held a birthday ball. Usually, it was a semi-formal party where the children and adults were separated and had a good time.

This year it would be a ball reminiscent of the times where it had still be in fashion. Only the most stuck up of Purebloods held actual balls anymore. Also the Ministry's annual New Year's Ball. Holly hardly had to attend any of those functions, her parents attending in her stead until she reached maturity at seventeen.

Neville could feel Holly's nervous energy and rubbed her hand with his own in an attempt to calm her. "Just take it as practice before you become Heir Potter-Black," Neville suggested. Holly took a deep breath to gather her courage. "Alright, we can do this. I can do this." Determined green eyes faced forward as the two of them got ready to enter the ballroom.

* * *

If you were wondering, the song is from Hamilton, I've been listening to the entire soundtrack obsessively recently. I wished the Musical would come to Singapore. I would die to watch it. Anyways, leave a review if you've enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Birthday Ball

The responses are getting fewer and it made me feel like nobody particuularly enjoys my stories. I have one more chapter already prepared but I will probably abandon the story. Thank you for your reading!

* * *

The grand doors that loomed high above them opened out towards the ballroom. While Neville stood steady, his sister was nervously biting her lower lip.

"What if I trip and fall in front of everybody?" Holly hissed with concerned eyes turning to her brother. Neville was a little bit taller, which wasn't hard considering how petite Holly was for her age.

"Don't be silly, Holly. I'm holding you aren't I? Trust me." Neville smiled at his sister. It was rare to see Holly so uncertain of herself and Neville took it to himself to be her rock. He would stand by her side.

Hearing those words, Holly stilled immediately. Of course, she trusted Neville. She trusted Neville with her life. Neville was the Earth to her Sky. Neville would keep her from embarrassing herself. She had no doubts now.

Neville heard his sister release a great huff of air and felt, rather than saw, her calm down. The nervous energy having dissipated and aura of calm soothed the air around her. Neville gently patted his sister's hand and received a squeeze in return.

They could do this. Bibbidy and Bobbidy stood on either side of the door and nodded their heads in acknowledgment. The Heir and Heiress were ready. Simultaneously the two elves pushed open the doors with their magic and Neville led his sister into the Potter Ballroom.

It was a large room, easily the size of a Quidditch pitch. The walls were made of ancient stone from generations before, and the pillars a smooth marble. Magnificent paintings lined one wall and lavish floral decorations had been tastefully set up by the elves at Alice's orders.

The band was located near the guest entrance, which faced the floo parlor. They were playing a gentle melody that brought forth a welcoming atmosphere. Neville recognized his piano tutor playing with the band on a grand piano.

The refreshment table was placed to the side while the tables for the guests occupied the area near the stairs. All the guests were to be seated until the Potters arrived, followed by the Longbottoms and then the children. Once the hosts had arrived and were seated, the guests were invited to do the same.

The Potters would then have a speech thanking everybody in attendance, followed by a quick opening address from the Longbottoms. The children would then come up to the podium that the elves had set up and given a short thank you speech for attending their birthday celebration.

The first and hopefully last of them, if Holly had any say in it.

Then it was time for dinner, as the hosts, the Potters and Longbottoms shared a table. They were joined by Sirius and Remus who had kissed their goddaughter on either cheek, wishing her and Neville a happy birthday. Birthday presents would be opened the next day, on Holly's actual birthday as per their family tradition.

The Malfoys were placed at the table next to them and Draco came over to kiss Holly's hand and exchange a firm handshake with Neville. The blond was dressed in an elegant coat of silver to compliment his eyes. The Malfoys shared a table with the Tonks, where Andromeda and Narcissa were catching up, Sirius had long since reinstated Andromeda back into the Black family.

The Weasleys were at the table on the other side of the head table, two tables away after James' and Lily's colleagues and several Ministry officials. Nymphadora was talking loudly with Charlie and Bill who knew her from Hogwarts. Percy and Ginny sat between their parents while Ron had immediately wandered off to the refreshment table as soon as he was allowed.

Fred and George joined the trio of children at the head table to exchange greetings with Holly and Neville. When Holly had entered the room, their soulmate marks had throbbed on their sides. She looked absolutely ethereal. They couldn't keep their eyes off of her. James had narrowed his eyes at the twin boys, scrutinizing them closely.

Of course, the Weasley parents had written to inform Lord Potter that their sons thought that their soulmate was his only child. While James had pouted and thrown a bit of a fit. Which was entirely long expected the moment he realized that Lily was pregnant with a little girl.

James had been ranting to the painting of his own parents in his office, complaining loudly to them of wild red-headed boys who would steal his daughter away from him. Not even one boy, but two! How dare these two boys, to think that they would be good enough for his precious fawn. James was content to continue ranting irritably to himself until Lily had walked in on him and asked what was wrong.

"Well, we'll just have to see if Holly has the same mark when she turns eleven now won't we?" Lily had pointed out and that had helped to calm her irate husband somewhat. Of course, James was happy that his precious daughter would be able to find her soulmate so soon but the very idea of her ever loving another man that wasn't him, made James want to weep.

Lily had only rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair to comfort her husband. She wrote back to Weasleys, happy that their sons might find a soulmate in her daughter but would prefer if they didn't talk to Holly about it until she reached her eleventh birthday.

Just in case the mark was different and they could avoid the disappointment that followed. Arthur Weasley had written his agreement and informed the Potters that Molly had already warned their twin sons.

After the dinner was served, the Potters and Longbottoms would then participate in an opening dance, before being joined by their children in the next set. Afterward, the guests were allowed to join in the dancing.

Fred and George had played a round of exploding snap to see who would get to dance with Holly first. Fred's singed eyebrows that his mother had shrieked upon seeing, meant that George got the first dance. Or rather the second, after Neville.

It felt like an eternity for George who waited anxiously for Neville to finish twirling his sister across the dance floor. Fred was quietly teasing his twin brother, wiggling his eyebrows making George's ears turn pink. Charlie caught sight of the teasing from the Malfoy's table and nudged his elder brother.

Bill turned from his conversation with Nymphadora and raised a questioning brow. Charlie gestured to their table where one of the twins was teasing the other. Bill snickered and joined Charlie as they watched the twins' actions. It was a first for them to see either of the twins so flustered. They had never teased each other before.

Bill's gazed searched the room and noticed the Potter-Black Heiress finishing her dance with the Longbottom heir. He saw how the two heirs about to make their way towards the head table. Bill also noticed how one twin had elbowed the other and gave a mischievous smirk.

Charlie must have seen the same thing because a wolfish grin to Bill, he was already next to the two heirs. "Heir Potter-Black, would you like to dance?" Neville's eyes had widened quite comically at the question. He had expected one of the twins to ambush Holly, not one of the older Weasley brothers.

Holly had only blinked once, twice before bowing her head slightly in acceptance. Placing her tiny hand in Charlie's much bigger one, she allowed herself to be led to the dancefloor once again.

Neville turned to look at the Weasley table only to see shocked faces of the twins staring after their brother and Holly. A stifled laugh from his left had Neville turning his head and saw how the eldest Weasley son, William who stood next to a pretty elder girl with long lavender hair who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, covering his mouth with a hand, mirth in his eyes.

Draco took his place next to Neville and raised an eyebrow at the Weasley brothers. "It's rare for the twins to be teased." he drawled smoothly. Neville could only smile as he turned his attention to the twins. They looked absolutely mutinous. Neville resisted the urge to laugh. "Indeed." the humor obvious in his smile. Draco blinked, it was rare to see Neville smile without Holly by his side.

"How are you enjoying the Ball?" Neville asked while he continued to watch over Holly. She was laughing as Charlie twirled her around the dancefloor. The boy was much taller than she was, she looked like a fairy in his hand, Charlie even managed to lift her in the air as her peals of laughter echoed across the ballroom.

James and Sirius immediately caught sight of their flying daughter. In the arms of the second son of the Weasley family. "Holly seems to be attracting redheads to her like bees to honey." Sirius guffawed. James only growled in warning to his best friend.

"Stop that." Lily chided her husband as she smacked his thigh under the table. James sulked and crossed his arms. His daughter was being tossed around in the air like a ragdoll. He had every right to be protective.

"Holly will be fine, Charlie is the star seeker of his year. He knows how to catch and hold on to small and precious objects." Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. Really, Holly was already ten years old. James was going overboard with his overprotective streak.

"Yes dear," James sulked as he stabbed the mashed potatoes on his plate. Sirius could only laugh at his best friend's expression. "How on Earth are you the Head Auror, if you're such a child when Holly is involved I'll never know."

"Holly's got him wrapped around her pinky the moment he knew her gender," Remus remarked with a smirk. Lily laughed at the truth of that statement.

X

Lily hadn't minded the baby's gender, she had even wanted to keep it a surprise until the birth, but James had refused, too excited for his firstborn. When Madame Pomfrey had announced that the Potters would be having a baby girl, James had teared up immediately.

Lily remembered comforting her husband as his tears continued to streak his cheeks. A little girl. He hoped he had Lily's eyes. Lily had laughed and run her fingers through his hair. James had pressed an ear against Lily's stomach, baby bump barely there.

"Do you think she can hear me?" James whispered as he rubbed a large palm over Lily's exposed midriff. "I don't think she's fully developed yet, Honey." Lily smiled down at her husband.

"Hey baby, it's daddy." James continued as if he hadn't heard his wife's words. "We didn't plan to have you so soon, but I am so happy that you're coming." More tears escaped his eyes. They were in the middle of a war, his daughter, his baby! She could have come at a better time, that was for sure. But this baby was a beacon of hope. He had to win this war. He could never allow his fawn to be born in a world of war. His baby living in fear? Preposterous.

"We have to win this war, Lily flower," James whispered determinedly, wiping his tears away. "I will never allow anything to hurt our child." Lily felt her own tears burning her eyes. "We'll protect her," Lily promised, placing her hand on top of James' as they rubbed circles on the baby bump.

X

Now his baby girl was twirling in the arms of one of the Weasley boys, not the twins, James still had an eye out for them. The two of them were sulking near the dancefloor trying to cut in to dance with Holly.

Holly didn't seem to notice, or maybe she did considering how she purposely avoided the twins so that they couldn't cut in. James smirked, and stood patting Lily on the shoulder and gesturing towards the dancefloor. Lily saw the gleam in her husband's eye and sighed in defeat.

"Do let the twins dance with her at least once tonight." Lily narrowed her eyes at her husband in warning. Sirius wiggled his eyebrows from behind Lily in an attempt to annoy his best friend which made Remus smack his husband on the shoulder. Neville was on the dancefloor, twirling next to Holly and Charlie, in Bill's arms. The tall redhead almost towering over the smaller blond boy.

The eldest Weasley sons were taking turns to dance with Holly and Neville. Until Neville was stolen away by Nymphadora Tonks and Holly was swept away by the strong arms of her father. The smile that had been bestowed upon him by his young daughter, made James' heart soar.

"James looks at Holly like she hung the stars in the sky." Remus hummed as he watched James twirl his daughter, skirt twirling around their ankles. "Holly could set fire to the entire Manor and James would still be proud of her." Lily scoffed.

"You say that but you were probably the one who encouraged her. I'm not going to lie, I would be proud too." Sirius laughed at Lily.

"She certainly has us all wrapped around her fingers." Remus sighed, still remembering the snake incident from the camping trip. Lily snorted at the reminder.

"Well, we wouldn't want James to hog her all to himself, now do we? Shall we, Remy my love?" Sirius batted his lashes at his husband and a sly smirk on his lips. Remus pretended to be put off by the idea but it was obvious that Remus was ready to join the growing crowd.

Lily stood after her guests and followed them, stopping briefly to smile at the twin boys. "Why don't we join the others in dance?" Lily suggested. The twins looked at each other with bright cheeks, making Lily stifle a chuckle. They really were adorable. And painted a magnificent image with Holly between them.

"Are you sure, Headmistress?" One of them had asked. Lily thought that it was a George if only because of how shy he sounded. Fred was always a little more outgoing, especially in their science lessons.

"I'm sure, James is starting to make her dizzy." Lily pointed at her husband who was twirling their daughter in the air. The girl looked a little grin, despite her flushed face and bright smile. "I'm sure she'll appreciate a slow dance."

The twins perked up instantly, glad to finally have a chance to dance with Holly. Remus and Sirius had joined James and were taking turns to twirl and dip Holly in a strange dance that only the Marauders were capable of.

Lily cut in and snatched James away leading the spluttering man away from their child, giving her daughter a wink. Remus took the opportunity to direct his husband away and suddenly Holly was facing the blue blue eyes of George Weasley. "Hi." Holly breathed cheeks still flushed, and eyes bright, taking in the face of the twin before her.

"Hi, yourself," George smiled, holding a hand out. "I hope you're not too tired for a couple more dances." Holly only took his hand and placed her own on his shoulder. "I'm never too tired to entertain my favorite twins." George could feel his heart pounding, having the attention of the one other person who could complete his soul.

He felt warm where Holly's hand rested on his shoulder and he prayed that his own hand wasn't sweaty as he placed it on the small of Holly's back.

The lively music that had been playing easily transitioned into a slow waltz. Holding Holly firmly, he guided the younger girl across the dancefloor with a bright smile.

Staring into her green eyes, it felt like the world had dissolved away as she consumed his every thought. They didn't have to say anything as George dipped her in time to the music.

Their dance was almost magical, George could do nothing but memorize every moment he spent with Holly in his arms. He was her soulmate, he knew it. Just as how he knew air from water. It was a state of being, being by Holly's side was as natural to him as breathing.

The song ended and Holly curtseyed, smiling at George with her bright green eyes and George only felt lost as he stared in their unfathomable depths. Then Holly turned to face Fred who smirked and offered his hand for a dance. The same curtsey, returning bow, and George stepped to the side. His heart still pounding from the dance he had shared with Holly.

Was it always going to be like this? Would it always be this heartwarming, heart pounding, heart racing? George felt like he had simultaneously taken his first breath and suffocating in the very essence that was Holly.

Holly who was so tiny, she fit perfectly against George's side, she naturally would fit just as well with Fred. George watched as his twin brother twirled the younger girl in his arms.

The two made a beautiful couple, with Holly's petite body, dark hair and bright eyes. A stark contrast against Fred's lanky figure, bright hair and dark robes.

George caught Fred's eyes and they shared a look. The music changed into an upbeat tempo and George joined in once again. Now Holly stood between them as the trio did a strange dance full of twirls and dips and turns and Holly giggling and Holly's flushed face and Holly holding on to them like they were the only ones tethering her to the mortal world.

She could feel her Magic soaring in hapiness, trying to escape her skin and connect with the twins. She felt the tingle on her fingertips where her hands would make contact with their skin.

It felt like the rest of the ball and the guests had disappeared, vanished into the background not of any concern to the three of them and only the three of them existed in that very moment. Every touch that they exchanged with Holly burned in their memory, the color of her dress, the way she smiled, the warmth of her hands in their own.

The rest of the world didn't matter, all that mattered was Holly who looked at them with the entirety of her attention. Fred and George could do nothing as they were helpless under her viridian gaze. All too soon the music came to a close and Holly blinked as if to shake away a fog that had clouded her mind.

Both Fred and George bowed deeply to their younger soulmate, it must be her. How else could they explain the purely magical dance the three had shared. Fred and George held hands with Holly as they escorted her back to her table.

Holly who was a little out of it with her flushed face and bright eyes.

Ginny sat by her father's side, eyes still transfixed on Holly Potter who looked like an actual princess from one of her many fairytale books daddy had brought home.

She had such a pretty dress and such lovely thick dark hair. Her big green eyes and sweet smile when she had danced with her brothers had captivated Ginny for most of the night.

Even when she was looking exhausted, Ginny thought that Holly Potter was beautiful. Holly was only a year older but it was obvious that Holly was the apple of every teacher's eye. Holly excelled in all her classes and she had a godbrother who stood by her side no matter what.

Not like Ron who would most likely leave Ginny alone if the word 'food' was even mentioned in passing. Ron was such a pig.

But Neville, Ginny swooned internally, he looked like an absolute prince in his blue waistcoat and polished boots. Ginny had managed only one dance with the older boy, and staring into his dark eyes had been too much.

Daddy had only chuckled and patted Ginny on her head when she had returned. Ginny knew that the twins were completely besotted with Holly, oh Ginny wished that she could be just a fraction like Holly, who was perfectly amazing and brilliant.

When Holly and Neville had taken to the dance floor, Ginny could only watch in wide-eyed wonder. Ginny had learned how to dance, of course, she had six older brothers who were available to teach her.

But Fred and George only cared about each other and Ron wasn't interested in dancing. Bill was always at work and Charlie wasn't even in the country.

It had been Percy who painstakingly took her in his arms and taught her each step carefully. Percy had given her pointers to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself in front of everybody. Sure Percy was a bit of a berk about it, but the good intentions were there if you really squinted.

And the hard work with Percy did pay off, well sort of. Ginny had managed to dance with Daddy once, Holly's Uncle Remus and then finally with Neville before she declared herself too tired to continue. It was amazing how Holly had been dancing non-stop for the past two hours without a break.

Now Ginny sat and watched as Holly Potter slowly made her way to her table, slightly wobbling in her steps and Ginny could only nudge at her mother with a small hand, concern in her eyes at the pale complexion of the Potter Heiress.

Holly was silent as she took her seat, Neville joining her soon after. He eyed the twins who gave mirrored smiles with bright blushing cheeks. They retreated to their table where their mother only beamed at them. She had watched as her elder sons had teased the twins by stealing the attention of the dark-haired heiress.

When one of her boys had finally gotten the chance to steal a dance, Molly had given a knowing look to her two eldest and smirked inwardly as they cowered under her gaze. Molly knew very well how excited her twins were to spend some quality time with their hopefully soon to be their soulmate. She wasn't happy that her two eldest were willing to take that time away from the twins.

"The three of you looked absolutely beautiful together." Molly turned away from Bill and Charlie, she would deal with them later, and faced the twins to offer them her praise. Enjoying the flush that spread on both their faces. At her side, Ginny suddenly started to nudge her with firm pressure, trying to catch Molly's attention.

George, at least she thought it was, excused himself to get some refreshments. Leaving Fred. or was this George and the one who left was Fred, to listen to his brother's ribbing.

Ronald, bless his soul only looked up from his plate and said, "You look like you were meant to be." Before turning his attention away. Molly had never seen the twins quite so happy with something that Ron had said. Secretly puffing their feathers at the thought of being a trio with Holly was as natural as if they were meant to be.

Ruffling both their heads and messing up their carefully combed hair, Bill only congratulated the twins for a job well done. There was no denying how the trio had looked while they captivated everyone on the dancefloor.

An amazing feat considering the twins were only twelve and Holly barely ten. Bill eyed Holly from his peripheral and the girl looked exhausted, which to be fair was probably because she had been dancing for a good two hours without a break, and she stared blankly at her plate. Neville sat next to her trying to fan her with a napkin.

"Mummy, something's wrong with Holly." Ginny's harsh whisper had been heard by everyone at the Weasley table, including Remus who had been passing by and was heading to his table, Sirius not far behind.

Everyone turned to Holly and sure enough, the young girl was breathing harshly and her skin had paled. Neville was by her side, looking worried as he tried to feed her a glass of cool water.

Lily Potter was rushing back to the Head table with James in tow. Her baby was looking a little flushed, despite having been seated for a couple of minutes. Making her way through the crowd, Alice and Frank were by the band and hadn't noticed anything amiss.

Lily could only choke back a cry when Holly slumped forward unconscious. Neville let out a startled shout, dropping a glass that he was holding in his hand, that brought the attention of those in their immediate vicinity. Remus had appeared seemingly from nowhere and asked the gathering crowd to give Holly some space.

Neville clutched his sister's hand in his with fear in his eyes, the mess of broken glass forgotten and the wet patch on his pants. Remus felt for Holly's pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized it was strong if abnormally fast. "She needs to get out of this dress and get some rest." He spoke as he gathered the petite girl in his arms.

"I'll take her to her rooms. Please don't worry, Holly's just exhausted." Remus smiled tensely and made his way out of the room. Sirius hot on his heels, "Siri, please call for Severus, and get a house elf to clean up the glass." Neville could hear Sirius acknowledge the request but all he could see was the blue of his sister's dress as she was carried away from him.

It was hours later before he could finally see Holly again. She had been changed out of the beautiful dress that the House-elves had kept away in her closet. Now in her sleep clothes, the black haired girl in front of him looked so frighteningly small in the large bed.

Uncle Remus had explained how Holly was exhausted, while dancing wasn't an extremely tiring activity, Holly hadn't been used to it and had expanded more energy than necessary. Neville wanted to believe him, Uncle Remus and Severus had both looked over Holly, both of them casting diagnostic charms over her unconscious body.

But deep in his gut, Neville feared for the worst. What if Holly never woke up? Holly whose magic was so frighteningly advanced for age, maybe her body was no longer capable of holding it within her.

Neville didn't know how long he had been seated on the floor next to her bed, when did he even sit down? But Holly's hand in his was squeezing back and tired green eyes looked at her brother.

"Hey Nev," Holly called out weakly. Neville scrambled to a kneeling position so that he could get closer to his sister. "Holly, Merlin Holly, you scared me. You scared everybody." Neville whispered with tears in his eyes. Admitting his fear out loud made it even more real and the tears fell. Sobbing quietly into his sister's hand, Neville felt ashamed.

Holly had been so exhausted that she had collapsed and here he was, worrying her the moment she woke up by crying all over her. Neville tried to stop the tears but the hiccoughs he let out couldn't be contained. Holly only pulled Neville until the boy laid next to her in the bed.

"I'm sorry," Holly whispered. That made Neville blink owlishly at his sister. Holly hardly ever apologized unless in front of her parents or their insistence. "No, you don't have to- you didn't, Holly. Holly, you didn't do anything wrong!" Neville protested weakly as he held his sister's hand tightly in his own.

"I scared you," Holly answered. Leaning to her side so that she could reach Neville better, Holly ran her fingers through Neville's hair. Trying her best to soothe her brother who still had tears in his eyes.

"Not your fault," Neville mumbled, trying to wipe the tears away with his free hand. Holly cuddled closer to her brother and sighed. "I felt it," she whispered. Neville laid flat on his back so that Holly could use his arm as a pillow, he didn't bother to question his sister further, knowing that she would explain herself soon enough.

"The twins, Fred and George, their magic." Holly took a deep breath as if to remember what happened. "It was calling out to me." Neville could only listen in silence as his sister retold the dances she shared with the Weasley twins. How she had felt her own magic calling out to both of the twins when she had danced with either one.

How it had felt so right to have both of them by her side. Dancing with just the three of them made her magic react impulsively. "I think both of them are my soulmates," she had whispered, almost terrified.

Neville could only stare at her with wide eyes. Two soulmates? He had never heard of having two soulmates. But Magical Twins were two halves of a single soul.

"We'll just have to research about it, I'm sure our families have soulmate bond books somewhere in our libraries." Neville hummed thoughtfully into his sister's hair.

Holly murmured something that was probably an agreement but Neville was already half asleep, exhausted from their long day. Holly soon fell asleep once again when her heavy eyelids could no longer stay open.

Neville followed her not long after, closing his own tired eyes and slipping into a dreamless sleep. The next morning the children woke up when Lily entered and checked after her daughter.

Alice and Frank stood in the doorway, James had checked in on his daughter while she was still asleep and decided to prepare breakfast for the family.

The Longbottoms had stayed over for the night - since it didn't look like Neville would be leaving his sister anytime soon, retiring in their own suite of rooms that they had in the Potter Manor.

"Good morning sweethearts, how are you feeling?" Lily ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and smiled kindly at Neville. They both sleepily murmured their greetings and Holly honestly admitted to her mother that she was still tired.

"Mummy, I think I've found my soulmates," Holly admitted with a small smile. Lily blinked in surprise, she hadn't expected her daughter to figure it out before her eleventh birthday. Breaking out into a smile, of course, her daughter would be exceeding their expectations.

"Could it be those dashing twins that were trying to catch your attention all of last night?" Lily cooed at how her daughter flushed slightly. "They've been mooning for her for ages now, it's nice that she finally realizes it." Neville piped up with a smirk.

Holly huffed at her brother and slowly sat up, with the help of her mother, sudden movements still sent her world spinning uncomfortably. "I've always known that they might fancy me. I never thought that they would be my soulmates." Holly argued.

"Oh Honey, we're so happy for you!" Alice squealed from the doorway, stepping in with a bright smile on her face. Frank followed after his wife with bright eyes. "We won't know for sure until your eleventh birthday but it's safe to say, that this kind of connection, one that has already been established before both parties receive their marks... Why I do believe that the odds are one in a million."

Holly only beamed at her godparents. Neville sat up so that he could get out of bed, helping Holly stand as she swayed on her feet as she tried to follow him. "Mummy, I think my magic was calling out to them." Holly said as she leaned against her brother.

James stepped into the room to see everyone crowding around his daughter. "What's going on here, you all heard Snivellus last night. She needs her space." James crossed the room in five quick strides and swooped his daughter carefully in his arms.

"Good morning Bambi, how are you feeling?" James cooed as his daughter nuzzled in his embrace. Holly always did feel safest in her father's arms.

Nothing could hurt her if she was in her father's embrace. She tried to get herself comfortable when her father started to walk out of her room. Lily followed after her husband, keeping a careful eye on her daughter that still seemed out of it.

"Morning daddy," Holly mumbled. James kissed his daughter's forehead, his heart finally at ease to see his fawn awake again. Neville was led out of the room by his parents who followed behind the Potters.

"What were you all talking about in there, Bambi?" James asked curiously looking at his daughter that peeked at him under thick lashes.

"You'll get mad if I tell you," Holly mumbled. Holly knew just how her father reacted when it came to the words 'boys' and 'Holly' in the same sentence.

James only clenched his jaw, Holly probably figured something out. Despite not getting her soulmate mark for another year, he wasn't surprised if his daughter already had a strong suspicion.

"I promise I won't get mad, Bambi." James supported his daughter's weight as he slowly climbed down the stairs to the smaller dining room where Sirius, Remus, and Severus were waiting for them. Holly only wrapped her arms around her father's neck and burrowed her face in the crook of his neck.

James heard her mumble something that he couldn't quite catch. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder and walked away, leading the Longbottoms to the dining room, not that didn't know the way. The entire family had spent more than enough time at each other's manors.

Carrying his daughter into a nearby sitting room, settling down on a comfortable plush sofa, James placed his daughter on his lap and waited for her to start talking. "You can tell me anything Bambi, I promise I won't get mad. Do you need help? Did anybody hurt you?"

Holly blinked suddenly watery eyes at her father and looked at him with a wobbly lip. "D-daddy, you're not gonna get mad?" She nervously clutched onto her father's shirt in her tiny hands. Kissing the top of her head he replied with,"I won't Bambi, you can tell me anything." James promised solemnly.

"I think the Weasley twins are my soulmates." Holly looked straight into her father's eyes, deciding that beating around the bush was useless and it was best to get it off her chest immediately.

Did she figure it out on her own? With her magic? Was that what exhausted her so thoroughly?

While James was busy contemplating his daughter's words, a different set of worries were racing across Holly's mind. Daddy had only found Mummy in their 4th year in Hogwarts and even then Mummy hadn't wanted anything to do with Daddy. Because Daddy had been a bully. The thought of the twins not wanting anything to do made tears burn her eyes as she tried not to let them fall.

Daddy didn't like to see her crying face. It more often than not made Daddy cry too.

"Why does that upset you, sweet pea?" James wiped a stray tear from his daughter's soft cheek. The sight of his daughter trying to desperately hold back her tears broke his heart. His chest aching at the pitiful sight of his messy haired angel with fat tears sliding down her cheeks despite her best efforts to contain them.

"What if-" Holly started only to start sobbing,"What if they don't like me? Mummy didn't like you when she first found out about your soulmate bond!" Holly exclaimed. Tiny hands raised to cover her pretty face, Lily's face and tried to swipe the quickly falling tears.

"Oh Honey," James tried to soothe his daughter, bringing her in for a hug. "Your Mummy didn't like me because I was a bully to the other students. She was right to say I wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't a good mummy deserved better than me." James admitted which only made Holly cry harder.

"But why would they want to be with me!" Holly sobbed. "I'm strange and freakish! I'm too smart and my magic is weird! What if they deserve better than me too!" James could only drop his mouth in shock. "Whoever said that Holly?" Holly only shook her head in response.

"You are not strange or freakish, Bambi," James confirmed. "You are amazing and powerful. You are brilliant and smart. You are beautiful, you are your mother's daughter, so incredibly talented that nothing could stand in your way if you really wanted something." James tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Whoever said those things, they're ridiculous. They don't know anything about how amazing you are. If the twins are really your soulmates, then they should know better than anybody in the world how terrifically perfect you are, Bambi." That earned him a tiny smile on his daughter's face.

Bright green eyes glanced up from under thick bangs as if she tried to make certain of her father's words with her own eyes.

"If those Weasley boys aren't happy that you're their soulmate, why. I'll eat my shoes!" James kicked a foot out, jostling his daughter who was still on his lap. Making her giggle.

"If anybody ever says anything about you or your soulmates, I'll make them eat both my shoes!" James continued to kick his legs out in his efforts to cheer his daughter up.

Sirius who had come looking for his wayward best friend and goddaughter, found them laughing in a sitting room. James kicking his feet and Holly on his lap laughing with wet cheeks.

"Is your daddy pretending to be a bull, Bambi?" Sirius spoke up. "Well, it doesn't matter because it's breakfast and everyone is waiting on the birthday girl."

"Well if the birthday girl is fashionably late, she should have a grand entrance shouldn't she?" James smirked, placing his daughter on the seat next to him instead.

A moment later Prongs stood in all his glory and Sirius walked over to carry Holly to sit on Prongs' back.

Sirius pushed the dining room doors open with a wave of magic and Holly was greeted with everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' as she entered the room on her father's back.

* * *

The responses are getting fewer and it made me feel like nobody particuularly enjoys my stories. I have one more chapter already prepared but I will probably abandon the story. Thank you for your reading!


	7. Yuletide

**Here's the latest chapter that had already been prepared for this story. While I have decided to abandon it as mentioned in the previous chapter, I have managed to write another chapter. Depending on the response I receive from this chapter, I will decide whether or not I should continue posting the story here.**

With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Winter 2000**

Fred and George lounged in the Gryffindor common room with their best friend Lee Jordan. It was mid November and it was dreadfully dull evening. The twins had recently started exchanging letters with Holly (even more so than they usually did before the start of second year), especially since she had gotten her very own owl as a birthday present from her Uncle Severus aka _Youngest Potions Master Ever_ aka _Dungeon Bat_ aka _Most Terrifying Professor Hogwarts Has Ever Had_.

A pretty snowy owl named Hedwig fluttered away into the night sky with a letter tied to her leg. Pierre Endormie, Holly's runespoor, was spending majority of the cold months asleep underneath Holly's bed where the elves had set up heating charms to comfort the bad-tempered snake. The snake was now almost 2 and a half feet long, despite only being in the family for about six months..

Holly was wondering how fast snakes (especially her runespoor) matured and wanted to do more research but such books were not available in the Potter Library. She was trying to charm Sirius into allowing her unrestricted access to the Black Library before Christmas break.

Fred and George had wanted to get Holly a book on magical snakes for Christmas but that was quite impossible (at the moment, they'll succeed and open their very own joke shop. They just had to check out Zonko's first - scope out the competition) considering they didn't even know where they could get it, not to mention that they weren't quite sure if they could even afford such a rare and possibly expensive book.

Sure, things were better once Mum had started working at the Wizarding Primary School that Holly still attended. It didn't mean that the Weasleys were rolling in the galleons.

Lee was lazing in front of the fireplace, he had always been weak to the cold. He had a book propped open on his lap which he pretended to read while he kept an eye out on his best friends. The three of them had been fast friends the moment they had shared the same train compartment back in their first year.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Lee asked and smirked at the reddening faces of his best friends. It was hard to catch the both of them unawares, they always seemed so sure of themselves. He had seen their soulmate marks, shared showers would do that. Lee's own mark hugged his ankle in warm embrace.

"We're not"

"Quite sure"  
"If it's really"

"Her but we're"

"Hopeful."

Lee could have sworn that the twins were swooning over the imagined figure of their mysterious girl - that they had yet to share the name of, they had that dazed look in their eyes and sappy smiles on their face as they stared into space. It was rare to find your soulmates in the same year you got your marks, but apparently, the twins were sure of their mate even before she had even gotten hers.

That only happened if the wizards were exceptionally powerful. Because their magic would be searching for each other and would connect even before the soulmarks appeared. Of course it was based on the pure luck (or most romantics would call it Fate) that you would meet your soulmate in your childhood years, most if not majority of wizards and witches don't meet their soulmates until well into adulthood.

It didn't really matter even if they did because the Magical Community was a long living one where wizards entered their prime in their forties and died of old age at almost two hundred years old. The Weasley parents - even though they had attended Hogwarts around the same time, had only got together in their thirties and had their first child soon after, even then the Weasley parents were already considered young.

The Potters were an even younger family considering Lord and Lady Potter got married right after school and had their daughter when they were only twenty. The Potters were a popular family that hardly left the sights of the Prophet. Especially after they managed to trap and vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Lord James Potter quickly rose in the ranks to become the youngest Head Auror promoted in History for his valiant efforts in the war. Lily Potter established the first Wizarding Primary School in Britain. Even their ever-elusive daughter who had yet to be caught by the reporters for an interview was rumored to be a genius with beauty beyond imagination.

So far the Prophet had only been able to catch blurry images of the Potter Heiress, and only had one clear photograph of her when she had been spotted in the Ministry, even then she was half covered as she stood between her father and godfather as they made their way through the Ministry. Apparently, Holly Potter was to be legally declared as the Black Heiress as well as her current title as Potter Heiress.

Never had there been such a politically powerful family as the Potters in the recent history of Wizarding Britain. Lord Sirius Black of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, joining families with Lord James Potter of the Ancient House of Potter, through Holly Potter-Black and her god brother Neville Longbottom thus including Lord Frank Longbottom of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom.

Even the The Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy were connected to them through Narcissa Black's marriage to Lucius Malfoy. It didn't hurt for all of them to have such prestigious and powerful jobs in the Community. There had even been rumours that the previous Dark Lord had been a descendant of the Slytherin line.

Everyone knew that Parselmouths were only born from the Slytherin line. Lee tossed a crumpled piece of parchment to the twins in front of him. "So? Are you two ever going to stop mooning over her or are you finally going to tell me about your other half or not?"

"She's beautiful." Twin One sighed, Lee suspected it was Fred. "She's brilliant." George followed and the twins sighed, which Lee could deduce from imagining their soulmate's face. It had been awkward seeing that the Weasley Twins had the exact same soulmate mark positioned on mirror opposite hips.

Lee had only taken a moment to let the thought sink in before shrugging. The twins did everything together that everyone in Hogwarts knew that they were nigh inseparable. It didn't matter if they had the same soulmate. He doubted that there were two people in the world who would be able to put up with the twins at any given time.

The three friends spent the rest of the evening discussing the mysterious soulmate that the twins still wouldn't name. It felt like an entirely novel experience to hear the Twins talking about their other half.

And by December, Lee was sick of it.

The twins would take turns to swear everlasting love to their significant other or compete who could serenade her with the cheesiest poems. Lee must have heard a hundred different ways of describing dark hair and bright green eyes he would have written a thesaurus if he truly wanted to.

When Lee finally got the courage to ask the twins to ease of on their love sick ramblings, the twins had only looked at each other before cracking up in deep bellied laughs.

"We were just"

"Messing with you"

"No harm"

"No foul"

"Your face though"

"Everytime we started talking"

"About our flower bud"

"Was hilarious"

"We even bet"  
"When you would cave"  
"And ask us to stop"

"So you've been driving the entire Gryffindor common room barmy because you like to see me uncomfortable?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much"  
"Yeap"

"Pay up Forge"

"No you pay up Gred."

Lee really wanted to smack the grins off their twin faces as the twins playfully jostled each other. Rolling his eyes, he settle with casting a whispered Jelly-Legs Jinx on his best friends while they were still preening over a prank well done and collecting on their probably non-existent bet.

Hearing the muffled shouting as the twins tripped over their own legs, Lee let out his own laugh. "What is going on here?" A voice broke the laughter and Lee turned and slammed nose first into someone's chest. It wasn't that Lee was short, standing at 5'2 he was about average in height for his age group. The twins were 5'3 and seemed to grow every month.

Craning his head up only to see the pinched features of Percy Weasley. The third son was frowning at the image of his twin brothers lying on the floor, unable to control their legs and get up. "Oh, hello Percy." Lee greeted with a nervous smile.

Percy was only a fourth year but he was such a suck up to the professors and a stickler for the rules that he was sure to be a prefect in the next school year. Fred and George casted the counter-jinx on each other before getting up on still wobbly legs. Patting the dirt off their robes, the twins only grinned at their elder brother.

"Nothing much"

"Perfect Percy"

"Or maybe"

"We should be"

"Calling you"

"Prefect Percy"

"Perfect Prefect Percy"

"Jolly good"

"Good Jolly"

"Is that a"

"A snogging couple"

"You better go"

"Tell them off"

"While we"

"Gotta go!"

And hooking their arms around Lee, the three of them rushed towards the staircase leading to the dorms, ignoring the shouts of their brother as he called after them. Obviously, there wasn't a snogging couple out and about where Percy of all people would catch them.

"How many brothers do you even have?" Lee asked as they entered their dorm room that they shared with the other second-year Gryffindors. Lee only knew of their eldest brother Bill who had recently taken up an apprenticeship in warding with Gringotts, the wizarding bank. As well as Percy, obviously. The pompous berk.

Charlie had graduated the year before the twins enrolled and Percy was their only elder sibling still in school. The three settled into their separate beds, their roommates nowhere to be found.

"Next year, Ronnie's gonna join us." Fred said as he flopped onto his bed. "You already know Bill," George piped up from his bed, Lee only nodded in acknowledgement. "The one working with Gringotts right?" Lee asked with curiosity. "Yeah, that's the one."

"I can't imagine your mum liking that very much. I know my mum would have thrown a fit if I wanted to take up Curse Breaking." Lee shrugged as he leaned back into his pillows. He watched as one of the twins started to strip off his robes.

"Mum's still mad at Bill,"  
"But she went absolutely ballistic"  
"When our second brother,"  
"Charlie, took a job"  
"All the way in"  
"Romania at a"  
"Dragon reservation"

"He's a dragon handler? Wicked." Lee leaned forwards in excitement. The other twin had loosened his tie and also began to take off his school robes. Lee joined them in getting undressed for the night, leaning over his bed to his trunk, he felt around for his sleep clothes.

"Mum threw a right fit"

"When Charlie said"

"He'd be moving to"

"Romania of all"

"Places in the"

"World since"

"Britain has its"

"Own reserve"

"Well that's"

"All our brothers"

"And our youngest is Ginny."

"She's three years younger than us." They ended in unison, stripped to only their pants and socks, the twins were looking for warm jumpers to keep out the winter cold.

They found a Weasley sweater in a questionable shade of pink that their mother had sent them, (It was after they had shared the pink glitter fiasco with her during dinner) and exchanged sweaters. It didn't matter if their sweaters didn't have the letters of their names on them. It was much more fun to confuse the masses when they bothered to ask.

"Ginny's the only girl born to the Weasleys in like, three generations right?" Lee asked, pulling on a warm striped jumper his mother had forced him to pack before leaving for Hogwarts in his second year.

"Right-o"

"She's a little shy but"

"Fierce temper"  
"That one does"

"Just like mum"

Ginny was a year younger than Holly but the Twins could see the hero worship that the youngest Weasley held for the Potter Heir. Whenever Holly had her hair up, Ginny would follow soon after the moment she caught a glimpse of the older girl.

While the Weasley family couldn't afford the expensive clothes that other Purebloods tend to favor, Holly never wore anything that was too elaborate and Ginny would request clothes that were similar to whatever Holly had been wearing recently whenever it was time for their mother to go clothes shopping for the family.

Sometimes, the twins would catch Ginny studying in her room, muttering about catching up to someone under her breath. One time they had even caught her trying to hiss at a harmless garden snake that was passing through.

Of course, the snake had ignored the little red-haired girl and Ginny had pouted in frustration.

The twins thought that it was hilarious and had pointed it out to Holly, to their surprise, Holly had blushed and excused herself.

Holly was seen paying more attention to Ginny whenever they met each other outside of classes in the Primary School. For Ginny's birthday, Holly had gifted her with a pair of earrings that had matched her own, only Ginny's were rubies while Holly's were emeralds.

"Being the only girl must be tough." Lee mused out loud. Fred and George could only shrug, being the middle children had entirely different feelings so they wouldn't know how Ginny felt. "We wouldn't know." they replied nonchalantly.

X

The twins would be returning home to the Burrow for Christmas and they couldn't wait.

They had Holly's present sll wrapped up as they made their way to the Owlery to borrow a school owl so that Holly could receive on Christmas morning.

Their mum had decreed that while Holly could potentially be their soulmate, until her own mark appears on her skin, the twins would continue to spend Christmas at the Burrow. If they really wanted to spend some time with the younger girl, they were welcome to visit her on Boxing Day.

The twins had grumbled but agreed, they didn't have much of a choice now did they? So they tied the letter that they had written together and attached the present to the owl's leg. Fred fed it some scrap pieces of chicken they had saved from dinner while George secured the present properly.

Watching the barn owl fly away in the snow filled sky, the twins continued to watch it until it disappeared into the night sky. Unfurling the Marauder's map, George whispered "We solemnly swear we're up to no good." and the blank parchment bled ink until a map of the school appeared.

They had planned to show Holly the map during the summer, but then Pierre decided sleeping between two bodies was more comfortable than just sleeping wrapped around Holly. Then they had been busy trying to convince Holly to go along with the Birthday Ball.

After the ball and Holly's collapse, the twins had been too concerned with her health and forgot about the map altogether.

Checking that the coast was clear, the twins crept their way back to Gryffindor's common room without bumping into any of the patrolling teachers or prefects. They managed to sneak past the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was fast asleep, by whispering the password and rushing in before she could see their faces.

Settling into their beds, Fred and George could only smile contentedly. Holly would get her Christmas present in two days. They didn't know if she would love it but they had spent the better part of the week preparing it.

Lee woke up to the twins shuffling in bed and cracked an eye open, his curtains were closed but he knew the tell tale sound of someone getting in comfortable under the sheets. Deciding to ignore his best friends, Lee turned to his side and drifted back to sleep. They would be going home tomorrow and a long train ride awaited them.

It wasn't information that was widely known but Lee was inexplicably grumpy if he didn't get enough sleep the night before. Lee needed a solid 6 hours of uninterrupted sleep before he was ready to face another day.

The twins froze when they heard Lee shuffling on his bed and held their breaths. A grumpy Lee was terrible, tantamount to chaos from the grouchy Gryffindor. A sleep-deprived Lee was more likely to jinx first and ask questions later.

Drawing their curtains except for the ones facing each other, Fred and George fell asleep with smiles on their faces and thoughts of a happy dark-haired, green-eyed angel in their minds.

X

It was Christmas morning and Holly Potter was creeping around the manor in only a fluffy night robe to keep herself warm and a grumpy Pierre Endormie wrapped around her waist. The snake had been asleep for a week straight when Holly had rudely awakened him for 'holiday festivities'. Which was stupid because snakes didn't celebrate Walker holidays.

But their speaker had pleaded with great green eyes and Pierre Endormie couldn't find it in himself to deny her. So the great snake, greatest of all snakes living in Potter Manor (the only snake so there was no competition really) and Holly were sneaking to her parent's room so that she could surprise them awake.

Hushing her hissing snake, Holly slowly turned the knob of the door and winced at the loud creak it caused. The snake hissed angrily at the loud sound and Holly was forced to whisper soothing hisses to calm him. Reminder to Bobbidi to make sure none of the doors creak anymore.

"Merry Christmas!" Holly yelled as she leapt onto the bed and started to bounce on the firm mattress. James and Lily awoke with a gasp and Lily tried her best to immediately pull the blanket to cover her bare chest.

"Holly! Baby!" James exclaimed, desperately trying to make sure that Holly's jumping wouldn't accidentally pull the blankets off and exposing his bits to his precious daughter. She didn't need to ask any kind of awkward questions on Christmas morning thank you very much.

"Morning Daddy. Morning Mummy." Holly greeted with a wide grin, wild dark hair a mess on her head from her jumping. "Honey, why are you up so early?" Lily asked, casting a silent tempus and it wasn't even eight am. Holly never woke before nine on a holiday.

"It's Christmas!" Holly repeated as she started to bounce on her heels on the bed. James and Lily scrambled to make sure that their bodies were covered from their daughter's eyes. "Well sweetie, why don't you go wake up Sirius and Remus, hmm?" James suggested with a tense smile.

Holly finally took a moment to really look at her parents. Hmm. Maybe she should go wake up her dogfather. Pierre's laughter could be heard from under her robes and a single head popped out from her collar.

" _They were mating_."

" _We should not disturb them_."  
" _Are they making more nestlings?_ "

" _Come Holly, let's leave_ "

" _We should greet the canine smelling men_ "

" _Do you think the new nestling will be a speaker as well?_ "

" _What do you mean mating?_ " Holly asked abruptly stopping the snake from continuing its conversation with itself as she looked at Pierre's head around her collar. The other two heads were peeking out from under her robe to sneak a look at her parents.

Holly of course knew where babies came from but she didn't think her parents had planned to have another child. They would have discussed it with her first right? Holly quite liked being the only child.

" _You should ask them youngling_ "

" _Walkers do not mate only to produce nestlings_ "

" _I heard walkers mate for pleasure_ "

"S _o Mummy and Daddy were playing in bed?_ " Holly eyed her parents who were trying to cover more of their bodies with the blanket that Holly kept unintentionally pulling.

"Were you guys playing in bed?" Holly asked with her head cocked to the side as she observed her parents. Lily blushed a furious shade of red at her daughter's words. The only visible head of her daughter's runespoor hissing in laughter.

"Of course not-" Lily started only to be interrupted by James. "Oh no, you caught us sweet pea. Dang it." James rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Holly and Lily both frowned at James.

"That's not fair, you don't let me play with Neville past bedtime!" Holly exclaimed with a pout. Of course her parents were just playing and not actually making her a sibling. Holly already had Neville, she didn't need another sibling, thank you very much.

James could only choke on his own saliva as Lily groaned, his face turning a bright red at the thought of his precious only child doing anything remotely sexual with anybody. Rubbing the bridge of her nose with her free hand, "It's not the same kind of play sweetie." Sighing in resignation, Lily gave her daughter a sincere smile. "Why don't you go wake up your Paddy and Uncle Remy, honey."

Holly clambered down the bed and accidentally pulled the blanket under her feet and James scrambled to cover himself before his daughter caught him starkers. "Is Uncle Sev already here?" Holly asked with an innocent smile. Staring at a scrambling James who was desperately tugging at the blanket that Holly was pulling, Lily could only laugh.

"He should be in the potions lab." Holly grinned and turned to exit the bedroom. "See you at breakfast!" their daughter called out as she shut the door behind her. Lily sighed in relief, finally the danger was over. James laid back down and pulled his wife to lay on his chest.

Lily smiled and kissed her soulmate mark that was printed in bright green and hazel on James's chest, right above his heart. It was a beautiful green Calla Lily that had a silhouette of Prong's great antlers sprouting from the side in light hazel brown. "That surprised me." James deep voice seemed to rumble. "We should remember to lock the door from now on." Lily hummed as she continued to kiss the mark, smirking as her husband groaned at the sensation.

"If you don't stop we'll be late for breakfast." James growled, one hand cradling the back of his wife's head not letting her lift her head. "Severus is probably elbow deep in a potion right now and Sirius is a nightmare to wake up." Lily whispered, gazing at her husband with bright eyes. "I think we have the time."

James could only feel himself be consumed by Lily's teasing smirk and sweet lips before his mind blanked out.

X

It was almost an hour later before James and Lily finally emerged from their room, refreshed and properly dressed in comfortable muggle clothes. Lily was sporting a turtle neck and James a proud smirk. Sirius raised an eyebrow at his best friend's 'I-just-got-laid' face.

"Playing after bedtime, eh?" Sirius grinned lasciviously. Remus snickered from behind his hand. Walking towards the small dining room the two of them laughed when both James and Lily's faces turned bright red. The house elf opened the door for them and they were greeted with Holly who was seated with a smirking Severus at her side.

"Merry Christmas." The dour man greeted. James guided his wife towards the head of the table and patted Severus on the shoulder. "Merry Christmas Snivellus." James greeted with a smile. The malicious childhood nickname now a fond nickname of their albeit tentative at first friendship.

"Mummy, will we be visiting Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank and Nev later?" Holly asked while spooning a mouthful of her favourite cereal. "We'll meet the Longbottoms for Christmas dinner sweetie. We have lunch with the Malfoys today." Lily answered with a smile.

"So I'm meeting Draco?" Holly asked, they hadn't planned to meet the Malfoy family today, Draco would have chattered about it if they did. "You'll be meeting with the remaining Black Family, Bambi." Sirius replied.

"It's a Black family tradition, and you're the heir now." Sirius continued with a proud smile. Remus hummed in agreement. "Your grandmother was a Black." Holly turned to face Remus with a surprised look on her face.

"She was?" Holly turned to look at her father. "She was Sirius' Aunt." James nodded in agreement. "Second aunt, I think." Sirius hummed thoughtfully. "Narcissa is my cousin and so is Andromeda. They're sisters." Sirius added in. "Lady Malfoy is?" Holly continued to eat, "Honey, don't talk with your mouth full." Lily chided her daughter.

Swallowing her food, Holly smiled apologetically at her mother. "I didn't know we had such a big family, Paddy."

"Don't worry, Bambi. You'll learn all about the Black Family Tree before you go off to Hogwarts next year." Remus soothed with a smile. Holly smiled and James ruffled the top of her head, tangling the hair that had been carefully braided by Severus.

"Daddy! Ow!" Holly frowned, she hadn't quite gotten a hang of glaring at people. She tended to scrunch her eyebrows and pouted. It was adorable, and James could only reach to kiss his daughter's forehead in apology.

Severus sighed as James' antics and promised Holly that he would fix her hair after breakfast. The family resumed their meal and had pleasant conversation. After breakfast, Holly ran after Severus, she couldn't keep up with the tall man's large strides, and joined the potions master in his lab. Holly had a new idea for a prank and Severus had been more than willing to help as long as James was the test subject.

Lily watched as her daughter ran after her best friend and sighed when she was pulled into a hug by her husband. "She's growing every day. I'm getting a little lonely." James admitted. Sirius and Remus were still seated at the table, enjoying mugs of hot coffee.

"She'll be calling you dad, soon enough." Sirius chuckled. "No way, she'll call me daddy even when she's old and gray. I won't allow her to call me anything else." James pouted. Ah, and that's where Holly got that pout from.

"Oh hush, Honey. Holly has to grow up sometime. She can't be our little girl forever." Lily smacked James on the arm with her free hand. Remus chuckled at her actions. "Oh Lils, you'll be the first to cry when she goes off to Hogwarts."

"Excuse me, that would be Padfoot now wouldn't it." James interrupted before Lily could retort. Remus laughed at his husband's offended face and the two started bickering. Lily gently removed herself from her husband's embrace and went to follow her daughter.

Remus got up soon after, James and Sirius were now discussing work and Remus had never been fond of listening to the paperwork and office politics that happened in the Auror Department. "I'll be heading to the Library, love." Remus kissed Sirius on the cheek and made his way to leave.

X

Setting the cauldron away from the fire, Severus cast a stasis charm on the mixture. Lily and Holly were seated on stools near the workbench, leaning over a piece of parchment that the young child had spread out earlier.

They were planning on making a hair potion that would change the person's hair colour. Muggles would use bleach to dye hair in bright colours and Holly had been fascinated ever since she first saw it. And when she had met Nymphadora Tonks who had metamorphmagus abilities, Holly's fascination had increased even more so.

So she was working on a mixture that would allow the user to change their hair color without having to damage it. She wanted one that would be semi-permanent, lasting about six months as well as a temporary one that would last a month or two at most.

Severus was more than willing to assist Holly in her endeavors just as he had assisted her with her sticky paste. Lily had simply looked at the plans in interest. It was a very muggle activity that Holly was adapting and turning it to Wizarding phenomena. If it ever got properly developed that is.

Wizarding beauty products included helping young witches keep clear complexions and healthy skin. But there was hardly anything in the market for hair care. There was that very popular hair cream that a Potter ancestor had developed but it was much too outdated.

Holly's idea would modernize the Wizarding Community if only by a meagre fraction. A knock at the door caught the attention of all three of them and Severus quickly cast a notice me not charm on the cauldron.

Holly rolled up her parchment and stashed it in a drawer underneath the workbench and Lily went to open the door. Remus stood at the door with a smile and informed them that it was almost time to go to the Malfoys and Holly shrieked in surprise.

Rushing out of the lab, she grabbed her mother by the hand and laughing the two ran to Holly's room. Severus only allowed a soft smile and a fond look on his face before making his own way out of the labs. Participating in pleasant conversation with the werewolf, the two walked past James and Sirius who had adjourned to the sitting room to continue their discussion.

Remus left to join his husband while Severus continued on to his rooms. He had been invited as well, he was Draco's godfather after all and he had to be at least presentable enough so that Narcissa wouldn't ask him to change.

Holly and Lily had changed into more semi-formal robes and Holly now sat at her mother's vanity. Watching in the mirror as her mother played with her hair, brushing out the tangles and knots. Once it was untangled and smoothed, Lily spread some hair cream between her hands and ran her fingers through her daughter's thick hair.

Holly had been born with a full head of thick hair and James, through all his tears, apologized to his daughter for having inherited the Potter mane. Sirius and Remus had joined in the teasing as they tried to wipe the tears away. Holly Potter was a bright light of hope in the dark night sky where war hung heavy in the air like a miasma.

Combing through the air once again, making sure that Holly's hair had absorbed the product, Lily began a series of intricate braids. Once she was done, she gathered all of her daughter's hair into a high ponytail, leaving out the front bangs, and held it with a charmed ribbon.

Kissing her cheek, Holly thanked her mother and stood up to admire her hair in the mirror. She would miss their daily routine of her mother or Aunt Alice styling Holly's hair every morning before or school.

She only had nine more months before she started her Hogwarts years. Suddenly feeling lonely and anxious, Holly hugged her mother. Lily blinked in surprise before immediately hugging her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Lily asked while she gently stroked her daughter's head.

"I'll miss this." Holly admitted in a whisper. Looking up at her mother, Holly desperately tried to memorize her mother's features. From the kind green eyes framed by dark red lashes, the flowing red hair that never seemed to tangle, unlink Holly's mess. The dimpled cheeks and fine smile lines (that Daddy liked to tease Mummy about before Mummy would punch him in the shoulder halfheartedly.) The way her nose was straight and thin but a bit on the flat side. Holly had inherited her father's button nose that her parents loved to boop whenever Holly did something particularly cute when she was much younger.

"I'll miss you too, baby." Lily whispered, trying to stop the burn in her eyes.

"When I go to Hogwarts, I won't have anybody to style my hair for me." Holly continued sadly. Lily's eyes immediately softened in fondness. "I'm sure you'll make many friends who would love to play with your hair, sweetie."

"We'll see." Holly bit out. It was hard for Holly to make friends if only because she was so much more advanced compared to those in her age group. Even Neville had a hard time keeping with her sometimes. And everytime it happened, it made Holly a little bit lonely, knowing that there wasn't anyone who could really understand her.

Patting her daughter gently, Lily continued to soothe her until James knocked the door to check on his wife and child. Seeing them cuddled in an embrace, James joined them and hugged them both in his arms. Peppering kisses on both their faces until Holly laughed loudly and excused herself to finish getting ready.

X

They used the floo to travel over to Malfoy Manor right on time. Andromeda had arrived only a few minutes prior, family in hand. Holly stepped into the parlor with wide eyes. She hardly visited Draco, so the majestic decorations of the Manor always left her in awe every time she laid eyes on it. Narcissa was there to greet the guests with Draco by her side.

She immediately removed her travel cloak and passed it to a waiting elf that would put it in a closet. Thanking the elf with a kind smile, Holly turned to survey the room. Lady Malfoy and Draco stood near the doorway while the Tonks family stood to the side discussing among themselves. Her parents were already making their way to Lady Malfoy and her mother gestured her to come over.

Holly went towards Lady Malfoy and curtseyed politely to the tall blonde woman. Draco bowed slightly and held a hand out for Holly to shake. Exchanging smiles, Holly took his hand and stepped away so that the person behind her could take their turn.

Severus kissed Narcissa chastely on either cheek and made sure to give Draco a firm handshake that made the much smaller boy bounce from the force. Holly giggled and Draco scowled at her before his mother caught sight of it and gently nudge him in warning. Draco flushed slightly and pointedly turned away from Holly who only snickered behind her hand.

Holly turned and was met with the flaming pink hair of Nymphadora Tonks and the two girls started their own conversation while Lily and Andromeda were catching up.

Sirius stepped out of the green fire with a smirk on his face and greeted his cousin warmly - read; loudly. Remus a step behind him with a sheepish smile. Once everyone had arrived, Narcissa and Draco guided the group to the main dining room where Lucius waited.

Lunch was an easy-going affair, Holly and Draco sat next to each other and they exchanged whispered conversation while the adults talked around them. Ted Tonks was in conversation with James and Sirius, discussing the difference between the Unspeakable and Auror departments. Lucius and Remus were exchanging their thoughts on the Werewolf legislation that a woman named Umbridge was trying to push and Holly listened in with half an ear.

Narcissa and Lily were listening to Andromeda proudly sharing how Nymphadora had joined the Auror Training Department where she would be in training for the next two years. Congratulations were exchanged for the young girl who blushed a bright red and her hair changed simultaneously to match her face.

Even though it had been months since Holly had seen Nymphadora, the way her hair changed colours was still fascinating to the young girl. It wasn't just her hair colour, Nymphadora could change the length of her hair and she was practising on changing her appearance. She could do animal noses that she had been quite proud to show off to her younger cousins.

After lunch, the Tonks family were given a tour of Malfoy Manor with Lord and Lady Malfoy. Draco had waved off the tour and insisted that Holly follow him to check out his Christmas present he had received from his father.

The Potters and remaining Blacks went to explore the Malfoy gardens that looked like a Winter Wonderland. While most of the animals were either in hiding or hibernation, the gardens had been beautifully decorated for the winter festivities. Even Lucius' albino peacocks had gone into hiding - er, kept indoors.

Leading Holly to the broom shed, which Lucius had specially built to house all of Draco's various brooms. The spoilt - not that he would admit it but Holly knew it well, heir had kept every single broom he had ever received and if you were a Quidditch fanatic - which Holly was thank you very much, you would have gagged over how Draco had almost every Nimbus broom ever released for sale.

He even had a Nimbus Comet, one of the first few brooms that had been made available for the public, Holly was sure that Draco hadn't even been born before the broom had been up for sale.

But that wasn't the main attraction. Sitting on the wall was the latest Nimbus 1000. The latest racing broom released in the market. Her father had wanted to get one for Holly but her mother had rejected the idea almost immediately. Holly had scowled when Sirius had told her the story and pouted for a good hour.

"What did you get for Christmas, Holly?" Draco asked, curious as the younger girl marveled over his new broom. It was the broom Draco would be bringing along to Hogwarts so that he could try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Well, he had to wait for his second year for that but it didn't make the blond any less excited.

Holly turned to him with a bright smile. "I haven't opened my presents yet, we're going to the Longbottom's after this. I'll open my presents with Neville."

At the mention of her godbrother, Holly noticed the slight dusting of pink on Draco's ears. Even if his face was still of passive interest, it was obvious that Draco didn't particularly care about what Holly got for Christmas. And it was silly for Draco to ask because he already knew the tradition of opening Christmas presents that the Potter and Longbottom families shared.

Holly and Neville had told enough stories about Christmas mornings at Longbottom Manor through their years in primary school. Holly used to sleepover and then she and her brother would open presents together since the pair slept in Potter Manor for their birthdays. That means Draco had just wanted an excuse to talk about Neville. Interesting. Holly hummed in contemplation. Draco wouldn't go out of his way to ask about her godbrother unless he had a reason.

What reason could Draco possibly have to ask about her brother. Draco didn't even like most people, he tended to turn his nose up to those he believed were below his station. Which was a miracle in itself because he was enrolled in Wizarding Primary School of all things.

The school accepted a lot of Muggleborn and Half-blood children, Holly herself was technically a Half-blood since her mother was Muggleborn. But Holly supposed it was Lady Malfoy's attempt to dissuade her only child from forming bad habits by forcing him in a situation where he would have to be polite to those that weren't Pureblood..

Draco asking about Holly's presents meant that he wanted to know more about the Longbottom family. Draco only ever had conversation with Neville, certainly not with Aunt Alice because never got in trouble - more like he never got caught. Holly doubted Draco would have met Uncle Frank unless the blond had visited the Ministry with his father. So that only meant that Draco wanted to discuss about Neville.

"Is that so?" Draco replied, pretending to brush off non-existent dust off one of the brooms. "Why yes, dear cousin." Holly leaned against the wall and carefully observed the other boy. Why would Draco want to talk about Neville anyways? Unless he had a crush. Oh. Green eyes lit up at the revelation and a small smile spread on her face as she observed Draco's fidgeting fingers that he tried to hide from her.

"Oh… You have a crush." Holly whispered. It had only been a guess, but the way Draco had whirled to face her, face beet red so obvious against the paleness of his skin, Holly could only smile wildly.

"I certainly do not have a crush on Neville." Draco protested, stormy eyes glaring at the shorter dark-haired girl. Holly's smile turned into a smirk. "Whoever said that it was Neville? Even if you tried to deny it cousin dear, that blush is quite telling." Draco could feel his face heating up even more and he slapped his hands to his cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush.

Damn Holly and her intuition.

"Well?" Draco demanded as he allowed Holly to continue looking smug. "Well what?" Holly pretended to be cleaning the dirt from under her nails, only looking at Draco from under her lashes. Draco bristled slightly, already mortified that Holly had figured his crush even though he had only asked about her Christmas presents.

"How's Neville." Draco mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. Holly cooed at her cousin and pinched his cheek. Draco immediately moved to smack her hand, Holly didn't even look offended as she pulled away before it hit.

"He's fine. He's been spending time in his greenhouse and practising French." Holly smiled. "Alright, that's fine." Draco nodded and fanned his face with his hands, attempting to cool his cheeks. "Are we talking about his ability to speak French or how he looked in that coat during the birthday ball." Holly teased and laughed when Draco's face returned to its previous shade of red.

Holly knew when Draco was about to explode so she quickly exited the broom shed, laughing at Draco's face. The blonde took a step out and gathered some fresh snow in his hand and lobbed it towards Holly. It barely missed, only because Holly had the good sense to duck her head when she did.

Stopping mid-run, Holly suddenly turned and scooped some snow in her hand. Draco paled and took a step back into the broom shed. "Now Holly…" Draco tried to placate the wildly grinning girl. "This is war Malfoy! I shall protect my brother's virtue!" Throwing the snowball with all her strength, Holly laughed in triumph when it landed on Draco's stomach, well, she had been aiming for his head but it was good enough.

"V-virtue!" Draco stuttered looking absolutely shocked. "What- I. I wouldn't. Holly!" Draco's ears turned a very interesting shade of red and Holly on laughed. She was cut off when Draco finally managed to land a shot on her arm, green eyes narrowed and an all-out snowball fight between the two children broke out.

The loud laughter attracted the attention of the adults and when James and Sirius saw them tossing snowballs at each other, they each picked a side. James, unfortunately, wasn't fast enough and Sirius joined Holly and hastily built a fort in front of her as a was the demise for team Malfoy because James wouldn't even aim at Holly and Sirius always stood behind her.

After a crushing defeat, the four of them stepped into the warm Manor and were greeted by Lily and Narcissa. Lucius only stood slightly behind the wives with a raised eyebrow. The Tonks were about to leave when the group of four entered the Manor, shivering and wet. Holly's thick hair hanging limp in its ponytail and heavy down her back.

Lily quickly casted warming charms on the two children who beamed at her thankfully. Narcissa smoothing her son's hair with a warm hand. Draco looked absolutely stunning, with his pale skin and flushed cheeks and that beautiful bright smile that made her heart melt. Trust Lucius to try and mold Draco into the perfect Malfoy Heir, Narcissa had put her foot down and enrolled Draco into Lily's school in retaliation.

Draco was a child. Not a model Pureblood Wizard. Narcissa would be cursed stupid before she would allow anybody to steal Draco's childhood away from him. Not even her husband. Their marriage wasn't one of soulmates like the Potters, a political marriage to improve the standings of the House of Black, with a soulmate clause added as well of course.

It didn't mean that Narcissa hadn't grown fond of her husband and neither did it dampen her love for her only child. Running her hands through Draco's blond locks - he had inherited Lucius' almost platinum blond hair, it had gotten darker with the snow, and looked into her son's eyes. A beautiful grey like his mother's, shining like the stars.

"Greet the Tonks, for they are leaving and then quickly to your room, dragon." Narcissa kissed his forehead before pushing the child towards his cousins. Holly was in Lily's embrace, the redhead warming her daughter with affection while her husband pouted feeling left out. Remus had finally entered the room and had immediately gravitated towards his husband with a click of a tongue at the sight of the soaking and shivering man.

Eventually, Holly and Draco hugged goodbye and the Potters and Tonks left Malfoy Manor with bright smiles and light hearts. Holly was quickly ushered to her room the moment she stepped foot into Potter Manor by her mother.

"Take a good long soak in the tub, sweetie." Lily fussed before she finally paid attention to her husband. Holly giggled and ran to her room, lifting her skirts so that she wouldn't trip. Lily only sighed after her daughter and leaned into James' embrace with a fond smile.

X

Dinner had been homely and quieter than what the children were used to, Madam Longbottom, Neville's gran was ill and had been confined to her room the entire winter. The cold affecting her lungs and it made it hard for her to breathe.

Holly didn't have any grandparents. Her father's parents had passed before Holly was even born and her mother's had died shortly after she was born. Holly was told that she had both the Potter family hair and the Evans family eyes. Holly was apparently a perfect mixture of both families in one tiny package.

The children sat in the large sitting room where a large Christmas tree stood tall near the fireplace. Their presents were stacked neatly and both children eagerly tore at the wrapping paper. The adults lounged in the nearby sofas, dressed in casual clothes and huddling for warmth.

Holly and Neville let out excited and delighted noises with every present revealed while the adults chatted among themselves. Until the gentle tinkle of music drifted from the box in Holly's lap. It was a music box that doubled up as a jewelry box.

And instead of the common ballerina or toy figure spinning, it was Pierre Endormie, poised to strike in all its grace and beauty. It was one of Holly's favorite Mozart pieces and watching as Pierre Endormie twirling gracefully, Holly could only sniff as hot tears burned her eyes.

She could feel the faintest of magic residue from her twins lingering on the box. It wasn't just a simple box that had a runespoor enchanted on top of it. Everything in that box had been handmade, the figurine was charged by the little lever that you had to turn as you fed it some magic.

The box was made of cherry wood, one of Holly's favourites, it dominated most of her room. And it had beautiful green leaves hand painted on the outside. There were some mistakes, too small to be spotted at a glance but it was proof that this present was made by her twins.

 _Her twins_.

The insides of the box was lined with a deep blue velvet of the boys eyes. While the pedestal that held Pierre was green. There was even a small mirror attached to the inside of the lid. With tentative fingers tracing the box, Holly could feel protective magic wrapping the box and she gripped it tighter in her hand.

 _Our Dearest, Holly_

 _How have you been? We've gotten EEs for most of our end of term exams, and Mum is ever so proud of her boys. She's already excited for Ronnie to join us next year. Not gunna lie but it was nice being away from his constant whining._

 _We're sorry that we couldn't spend Christmas with you, it was better for us to stay in school while we finished your present._

 _We may not be able to be with you while we are in Hogwarts but with this box, we can exchange letters without having to force poor Hedwig (or any of the school owls) to make the trip. It won't accept anything bigger than the size of the compartment but it will send anything inside immediately once you shut the lid._

 _If we have anything in the box for you, Pierre will hiss, pretty sure that you'll notice it the moment a wooden box started hissing. We're not sure what exactly it's hissing but we managed to come into possession some books that helped us._

 _We miss you dearly, every day we don't get to see you makes Fred a little more twitchy and George a little more grumpy._

 _Though it will only be a few months before you join us on the Hogwarts Express. We are eagerly looking forward to spending our summer at Potter Manor._

 _Thanks for inviting us Hols. Happy Yule!_

 _Yours,_

 _Gred and Forge_

 _P.S_

 _Send your reply with the box so that we know it works_

 _Not that we doubted it wouldn't_

 _It would be nice to know._

"What do you have there Poppet?" Sirius asked curiously as his goddaughter continuously ran a hand over the pretty wooden box while reading the letter that accompanied it. "The twins made it for me!" Holly beamed at her dogfather with a bright smile.

"A jewellery box? It is quite pretty." Lily commented with a soft look in her eyes. Her daughter looked so pleased, it made her own heart warm. It seems like the Weasley twins certainly did know how to make her daughter happy.

Of course Holly's mood was not undetected by her father who grumbled under his breath until a sharp pinch on his side from his wife made him press his lips in a thin line. "That's very thoughtful of them sweetheart." James ground out before pouting. Lily laughed at her husband's antics and rubbed his thigh in encouragement.

"It's so pretty isn't it Daddy?" Holly asked with a glint in her eye. Her father was trying his best to come to terms that Holly had already found her soulmates early in life, it wasn't common. His daughter wouldn't be his for much longer, soon enough she would be leaving for Hogwarts and would be gone for majority of the year.

Was Hogwarts safe enough for her? James had spent majority of his adult life protecting those he called family. His wife was powerful enough to protect herself, especially in the Potter Manor where the wards were strong and only grew stronger with every generation of Potter adding to its power.

James had fed the wards with his blood the day after he turned eleven, and Holly would do so as well as Heiress. Her own unique magic would supplement the ancient Magic protecting their home, just as every generation had before her.

The blood of the heir would be added to the Manor's ward stone the day they were born and then blood and magic when they were eleven, where their Magical cores were mature enough to begin practicing magic. Then once again when they reached majority at seventeen.

Most old Pureblood families had similar traditions, it was only a few Neutral and Dark families that still included blood in their wards. It was a tradition in these old families and while the Ministry hated and feared anything related to blood magic, they could never deny the importance of tradition.

But it wasn't a tradition that gave him his overwhelming need to protect. His daughter, born when the world was at war, she was the hope of their world. Born in darkness, Holly was the light at the end of the tunnel, she represented everything the Order needed to keep fighting.

Holly was the future.

Holly was their future.

And now his light was shining so brightly on the other side of the room, holding a present made by her soulmates. If James had been a traditional purist, he would have assumed that it was the very first of the many courting gifts his daughter would be bestowed upon until she reached her majority.

But Holly hadn't gotten her mark yet, and James selfishly held on to the hope that Holly wouldn't find her soulmate in the twins on her birthday. It was a horrible, terrible and despicably selfish thought, one that he regretted immediately as soon as it had appeared in his head.

Finding your soulmate was one of the greatest joys that Magicals could experience. He knew that feeling personally the moment he saw his mark on the small of Lily's back by accident. His magic had zeroed in on her and he had approached her without second thought.

Until she had pushed him in the Black Lake in her attempt to get rid of him. That was when he had finally opened his eyes. His soulmate had rejected him, pain he had never thought possible had blossomed in his chest where his mark was printed, James had almost drowned in the lake.

But it wasn't the biting cold of the water submerging him that was threatening to kill, it was the harsh rejection of the one person who was supposed to love him regardless.

His soulmate didn't want him, he wasn't good enough for her. Because he had been a bully. A bully to her best friend, even if that best friend was Snivellus who gave as good as he got.

It took two years for James to win Lily's affections and he had spent every day since then telling her how much he loved her. When he had been courting her she had blushed prettily, the tips of her ears a bright red. There were many a night sequestered away in hidden alcoves exploring each other's bodies.

It was made even better when they were Head Boy and Girl and they had every excuse to hide away late in the night in the Head Prefect Chambers. The thought of their daughter doing what he had done with Lily with another boy, not one but two of them, had James paling.

Another sharp jab of pain shook him from his thoughts and Lily was frowning at him. Miraculously, Holly was unbothered by her father's stern face, The box from the twins still sat in her lap, she couldn't bear to part with it.

James sighed and leaned against the comforting body of his wife. Who was he to deny his daughter the same joy that Lily brought him? He had to accept it eventually. Holly was the light of his life where his wife was the centre of his world. He knew that Lily felt the same towards him.

And that this was what Holly would feel towards her boys. Clenching his fist James tried his best to calm his nerves. Seven months, he only had seven months until his baby girl found her soulmate and he would have to share even more of her time with other people.

Blinking at the feeling of a weight on his lap, he looked at two pairs of green eyes and felt his heart stutter. Immediately hugging his daughter that had crawled onto his lap, James kissed the top of her head. He remembered saying something to Lily, then he stood and walked away with Holly in his arms, his daughter obediently keeping her mouth shut as she snuggled in his embrace.

Lily would see to it that the presents were delivered back to Potter Manor, the two of them had already said their goodbyes with the Longbottoms, Neville and Holly exchanging a tight hug and promises to meet again in a couple of days for New Years.

Holding to the box that her daughter had received from the Weasley Twins, Lily silently admired the workmanship, it was a stunning piece certainly. Gripping it under her arm, she walked behind her husband and child, Holly's green eyes peering at her mother from over her father's shoulders.

The family of three arrived home and made their way to Master Suite where James and Lily resided in. Placing their daughter in the middle of their large bed, Lily quickly transformed her daughter's dress into comfortable pajamas for the night.

Her husband had quickly went to wash up before bed and Lily joined him to change into her own sleep clothes. The two of them crawled into bed, on either side of their fast asleep bundle of joy. James carefully arranged her head on to his arm and Lily pulled the blanket up to their chins, loosely wrapping an arm around both her daughter and husband.

"Happy Yule, husband."

"Happy Yule, Love."

The Potter family slept well that night, surrounded with love and warmth and comfort.

* * *

 **While I have decided to abandon it as mentioned in the previous chapter, I have managed to write another chapter. Depending on the response I receive from this chapter, I will decide whether or not I should continue posting the story here.**

Please leave a review if you've enjoyed the story or to offer any ideas!


	8. Happy Birthday Holly

**Early Spring 2001**

Holly stood in her closet and frowned. The twins had exchanged plenty of letters using the beautiful jewellery box she had received for Christmas. It was great because now she didn't need to wait for ages for a reply.

The three of them had discussed this maybe-but-not-really soulmate bond and Holly was excited for her birthday to come. It was only late March, she only had to wait a couple of months until her own mark appeared.

The twins had admitted, not out right but it was there if she read between the lines, that they had missed her and her smile. She had the idea of having a photoshoot for her twins. Then they wouldn't miss her too much. But Holly didn't have anything to wear.

Neville sat on her bed with a book in hand watching as his sister continuously fluttered around in her vast closet. She had confided in him about her plan, she was insecure thinking at that the twins wouldn't want photographs of her in the first place, it wasn't like she had anything to show off. Her eyes were too big and her hair was a mess, her lips were uneven, the bottom lip thicker than the top. Her nose was a bit too sharp, it was her father's nose. Holly had a million thoughts running through her head at any given time so it was amusing how she worried about her appearance like a regular girl.

Holly had never acted like a regular girl as much as Aunt Lily and Uncle James wanted her to. She always had her nose buried in a book or talking to her snake or running around with the Weasley Twins (that had stopped when they went to Hogwarts but Holly could get into her own mischief without help)

It was amusing watching her choose between two of the dresses that her twins had casually mentioned they had liked during their visit the past summer. "Why don't you just wear both of them?" Neville suggested, his sister spun and gave him a thumbs up. "Brilliant!"

"I have the camera on my desk, be a dear and get ready!" Holly grinned. Aunt Lily and Uncle James were attending some stuffy Pureblood event with his own parents and the kids have been left to their own devices.

Of course, it helped that both Holly and Neville knew how to take care of themselves and they had the Potter elves at their beck and call. Holly wasn't allowed out of the Potter properties or Longbottom's without adult supervision. While Neville had never had such strict restrictions, he understood it was because of the Dark Lord that was defeated almost ten years ago.

Holly was the child of the Vanquishers. While all the loyal death eaters had been roundup and either Kissed or thrown in Azkaban, there was no telling if there were any unknown sympathisers that would see Holly as an easy target. Holly wasn't a fighter, as brave and courageous as she was, stopping anybody from being bullied while in school, she wasn't a fighter.

Holly was a defender, she helped the weak, she helped the tired, she healed when she could but Holly would never be the first to strike. And this Holly who stood up for all, she would never defend herself if she were in a public setting where the innocents around her could be collateral damage.

Holly understood from a young age why she wasn't allowed out of the wards on her own. Neville didn't mind staying by her side, but he also trained while he wasn't. He couldn't be Holly's godbrother if her couldn't protect her from those who wished her harm.

While Holly improved drastically in her academic pursuits, Neville began training with a sword, fencing in particular. He was good if what his trainer had remarked was anything to go by, so Neville he would be able to protect his sister no matter the situation.

Holly was the smartest person he knew, he knew better than most how incredibly gifted his sister was. But Holly loved too much, trusted too much, even Neville who knew all the same comforts as his sister growing up knew how much more of a target she was compared to himself.

Walking to her desk Neville's eyes went through the myriad of photographs Holly had on display. Photos of the two of them in every stage of life dominating most of the wall. But recently photos of the twins and other classmates had started to invade the space. There were several photos of Draco, and Neville looked at those with a fond smile.

There was even one of an excited Holly pointing at one of Neville's plants back in Longbottom Manor's greenhouse. It was a beautiful picture, where Neville had first successfully repotted his own Singing Tulips that he had cultivated from seed to sapling.

Not for the first time, his chest warmed for the love he held for his sister. Neville had never been anything past average, but his sister, she made the world a better place. Of course, Holly had her faults, she had a temper of a nesting dragon and held a grudge like a harpy to a sailor, not to mention that she was stubborn to a fault.

Quickly grabbing the Wizarding camera, holding it carefully in his hands (it was expensive and cost a pretty galleon that Neville wasn't interested in spending) Heading out to the garden, sister in tow, the two discussed their school work. Pierre slithered behind them like an eager puppy. After winter had passed and the weather was warmer, the snake had come out of hiding more often than not, but spending most of its day in the kitchens looming over the house elves in an attempt to sneak food.

Neville wasn't much of a photographer and Holly wasn't used to standing in front of a camera and actually posing for a photo. The two spend the majority of the day in the garden with only a short break for lunch and a change of clothes before they resumed their task.

Now the pair of them sat on the floor of Holly's room on the soft carpet between her desk and closet looking through the photographs. They moved of course since they were Wizarding photos but Holly had convinced Neville to take some still shots.

Personally, Neville thought his sister looked beautiful in all the photos, Holly had strong somewhat harsh aristocratic features that were tempered by her kind eyes and sweet smile. But his sister was using a critical eye to judge every single one of those photographs, not because they weren't taken properly but because she felt like she didn't look good enough in them.

"This is ridiculous Holly, there are about a hundred photos here, what do you mean none of them are good enough?" Neville exclaimed, exasperated with his sister. "I don't look pretty…" Holly whispered, anxiously tugging at a stray strand of hair.

It was an hour later before Holly was released from Neville's clutches It was an hour spent with Neville lecturing her about how she should have more self-confidence and not believe what other people thought about something as frivolous and fickle as beauty.

"You're you Holly, and nobody else in the world is going to look exactly like you. You shouldn't be bothered if you don't look like other people either." Holly had only nodded mutely at her brother's words.

"I love you, Holly. I hate seeing you so down." Neville placed a gentle hand on his sister's cheek and smiled gently. "The twins love you. I have no doubt that they think that you're beautiful." Holly blinked, trying to stop the tears from blurring her vision. "And if they have any sense in their crazy heads, they'll know better than to think of you as anything less than perfect." He nodded resolutely.

With the setting sun behind him, it gave Neville and almost unearthly glow. He looked like an angel. Holly could only nod and gave her brother a weak smile. Just then Boppity popped in and announced the Lord and Lady's return.

"We should go." Holly breathed, nuzzling her face against her brother's hand one last time before getting up. Pierre slithered to her feet from under the bed, one head took the chance to startle Neville with a laughing hiss.

Neville jumped to his feet when he felt a snake tongue tickle his leg and glared half-heartedly at the snake at their feet. "See if I let you in my greenhouse when it's winter." Neville threatened as he wagged a finger at the snake. It kinda looked sad when it dipped it's heads and turned away from him.

One head was even snapping angrily at the head that had been tickling him. Holly only laughed at the conversation only she could understand. Smiling fondly at his sister the three of them made their way to the dining room, now that Uncle James and Aunt Lily were back it would be dinner time soon.

X

It was the twins' birthday and they had decided to sleep in, it was a rare sunny weekend and they pair had stayed up late last night researching a potion that would make the person who digested it turn into some sort of avian for a short period of time.

They only had the rest of the school year to perfect the potion before they wouldn't be able to work on it when they were at home and subsequently Potter Manor. Unless Holly miraculously allowed them into the labs that she shared with Professor Snape.

Their sleep was interrupted by a fluttering of wings and a soft hoot. Fred cracked one bleary eye open and noticed the white wings of Hedwig a couple of inches away from his face. It used to startle him but they had managed to get used to it in a couple of months.

But ever since Christmas, the three of them had been exchanging letters by the jewelry box that they had gifted the younger girl. It was rare to see Hedwig make a trip unless Holly sent them something that was too large to fit in the box.

George groaned and lifted his head up and frowned at the sunlight. What time was it? His head was still foggy with sleep and his stomach was growling in hunger.

The tinkle of bells signalled a letter had arrived from Holly. The boys had a similar box but it wasn't as carefully decorated as Holly's. When opened, a photograph of the three of them smiled at the camera before looking at each other. The photograph would play on repeat until spelled to stop.

A letter and Hedwig? Holly was spoiling them, certainly. Fred sat up and quickly untied the letter from Hedwig's leg, the bird only ruffling her feathers when he had accidentally brushed the underside of her belly but otherwise made no movements. George stood up and made his way to the desk between their beds where their box sat and fished for the newest letter.

"Should we open it now?" George asked as he shuffled his way to his brother's bed and sat next to his twin with a huff. They weren't quite sure what time it was but the sun was almost halfway up the sky and nobody else was in the dorms with them, not even Lee.

"Open the box letter first." Fred suggested as he rummaged his bedside table for some owl treats. George broke the wax seal and gasped in surprise when a dozen or so photographs fell from the parchment.

It was a combination of Wizard and Muggle photographs of Holly in various poses in Potter Manor's extensive garden. The photos must be recent because most of the spring time flowers had bloomed and Holly was wearing a dress that she had gotten the previous summer.

One of them was white with cherry blossom petals swirling across the dress, the dress had puffy sleeves and ended well above her knees, her sandals crisscrossed and ended just above her ankles. The other was a bright lavender dress that reached mid-calf, the material was light and flowy and tended to catch the wind and flutter prettily.

She had paired the outfits with the appropriate accessories and the young girl was smiling happily. There was even one where she posed with a heart made from her hands and a wink. She did the same pose in both dresses and the twins could only blush.

George quickly snatched the ones where Holly was wearing the white dress while Fred kept the lavender dress photos for himself. Holly definitely knew the twins too well to be able to properly notice which dress the twins liked her wearing. Not that they had ever mentioned their preferences out loud.

Their mate would be turning eleven soon and that meant that she would be getting her soulmate mark. The twins desperately prayed that the same hollyhock and holly flowers that matched the colors of their eyes would appear on her skin. Ever since Holly's magic had searched for theirs on the dance floor, the twins had gotten antsy with all the waiting they had to do.

They felt their own magic wanting to connect with their younger friends and were almost constantly craving her attention. Which was difficult considering that the Twins were still in Hogwarts for ten months of the year.

But the photos were a cherished item and while it was difficult to go through even another day without the young girl in their arms, the could feel the static of their magic calming. It was clear to them that Holly would join them in a triad soulmate bond.

Reading the letter between them, it was short, nothing more than a birthday greeting but the present that they had received spoke the untold words that Holly was trying to convey. Holly had never been very good with connecting with other people, only because she was so brilliant and could hardly stop the identical sappy lovestruck smiles that spread on their faces.

Stashing Holly's letter with the others in a box carefully hidden in George's trunk, they broke the seal from Hedwig's letter and gasped as even more photographs tumbled onto their laps.

Neville had sent the remainder of the letters from the 'photoshoot' he had helped Holly with. These pictures were more silly and half of them depicted Holly in some awkward pose or completely unawares of Neville clicking the shutter.

These photos were met with tender smiles and gentle caresses. Holly really did try very hard to gift the twins with perfect shots, and the effort she put in made their chest ache with how much they missed her. Holly always was camera shy when it was just herself, preferring to be posing with someone else in the frame.

It showed how much she cared for them that she was willing to awkwardly stand in front of the camera just to take photos to send to the twins while wearing their favorite dresses. Holly had plenty of money and could probably buy an elaborate and expensive gift for the both of them but she knew they appreciated the gesture.

They were so busy looking at the frankly unglamorous photos of their young mate they didn't notice Lee opening the door to their dorm and creeping behind them. Shutting the door behind him, he quietly crept behind his best friends to peek at whatever it was they were holding.

A pretty dark-haired girl with a bright smile looked at him through the photograph. "She's really cute." Lee commented in awe. This was their soulmate? She certainly looked younger than they were, with her unruly dark hair and childish face. In the right light the colour seemed more like a dark brown of tree bark. In one photo bright green eyes winked at him and suddenly he felt the world shift underneath his feet when the twins startled at his words and reacted.

Lee landed heavily on his back with a loud 'oof!' as the twins tried to hide the photos under the blankets. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment at being caught swooning over photos of their soulmate. "Did you see?" One pair of blue eyes narrowed at their best friend who was groaning on the floor.

" See what?" Lee moaned as he got to his feet, glaring half-heartedly at the twins. One of them rolled his eyes at him while the other one, the one who had been talking, leaned closer.

"Did you see the photos?" George asked urgently.

"Yeah? She's pretty cute." Lee shrugged as he crossed his arms defensively. Fred groaned and got off the bed, holding the photos he had tried to hide in his hands.

"Alright Lee, there are only two ways to handle this situation." Fred frowned as he faced his best friend. George nervously shifted in his spot on the bed, clutching to the photos as tight as he could without ruining them.

"Either you swear not to mention anything about her identity to anybody other than the three of this."

"Or we knock you in the head as many times as it takes to forget everything you've seen."

Lee gasped in shock and frowned. "Of course I'm not going to tell! You're my best mates. I wouldn't go around spilling your secrets." He extended his hands for a three-way handshake that they had came up with. The twins both extended their arms and the three of them crossed them at the elbows and shook each other's hands with bright grins on their faces.

"Alright, so who is she?" Lee asked as he peered curiously over Fred's shoulder. The redhead was gathering the photos that he had hidden underneath his blanket. Snatching a photo of the girl wearing a purple dress. She looked younger, much younger, she was almost dwarfed from all the flowers and plant life that surrounded her.

"You mean you don't recognize her?" George asked with a raised eyebrow. He exchanged a look with his brother before both of them turned their gazes on their best friend.

"No?" Lee continued to look at the picture, "Am I supposed to?" He held the photo away from himself as he kept eye contact with both twins. They looked around, making sure nobody would be entering the dorm room before drawing the curtains closed. Fred cast a tripping jinx on the doorway, so that anybody who entered the room would alert the trio before they heard anything.

Lee just sat patiently, waiting for his friends to finish being paranoid. "Are you going to tell me or not?" Satisfied with that they wouldn't be interrupted the twins sat on either side of their best friend.

"That's Holly Potter." George told him seriously.

"You're kidding!" Lee gasped with wide eyes. Turning his attention back to the image of the dark haired girl with the bright eyes and shy smile. Well, that certainly was James Potter, the youngest-Head-Auror-in-history's mess of hair, if it was five times longer. And that was definitely the Wizarding Primary School's Headmistress' iconic green eyes.

If you squint your eyes and tilt your head to the side you could imagine either one of them in the girl's place. So _this_ is Holly Potter? She looked like any other girl. She didn't look like the a lost princess or a divine being like all the rumours and weird stories that the Daily Prophet liked to publish.

"So you're just waiting for her birthday?" He handed the photo back to Fred only for George to snatch it away with a flush on his cheeks. Lee didn't say anything, instead giving a sly smirk to the other boy. Both of them nodded with wide grins, Lee could never be that confident, it was something he truly admired of his best friends.

The three of them spent the day together in bed, with the curtains drawn. Lee listening to them swoon over their soulmate, the twins finally able to talk about her with someone who wasn't their family.

It would only be a few more months, before Holly would receive her mark. Everyday that pass had the twins getting more impatient as they barely contain their excitement. Summer holidays couldn't come any sooner. The twins and their brother Percy would return to the Weasley home for the first half of summer holidays.

While they had been invited to spend the entire summer in Potter Manor, Molly Weasley absolutely refused. She hadn't spent any time with her sons since the Christmas holidays and she dearly missed them. Lily completely understood and agreed to only house the Twins after Holly's birthday.

Each twin kept their favourite photos of Holly securely among their belongings. They only had a couple more months of school before they would be reunited with their soulmate. Their magic was already itching under their skin to look for her.

 **Summer 2001**

Holly James Potter was ten years old and only one week away from her eleventh birthday. Pacing nervously across the length of the Black Library, she worried her bottom lip between her teeth and a nervous hand twirled dark locks that had escaped her bun.

Draco was seated on a chaise that had been brought with Kreacher's assistance, a plate of biscuits balanced on his lap as he watched his cousin and her pacing. Secretly he was nervous as well, but Draco tended to eat when he was stressed, which wasn't often considering his admittedly lavish and privileged lifestyle.

His birthday was last month and his soulmark had bloomed onto his skin early in the morning, the burn shocking him awake. He had refused to show anybody his mark, and apparently, it was on a part of his body that was easily covered.

Holly had eyed the blond with a critical eye before shrugging and letting it go. Draco seemed nervous, his eyes were shifty and he tended to ask the elves to provide them with snacks more than he usually did.

With hard eyes, Draco had sent a heated glare at Holly, silently warning her that he wasn't willing to talk about it, so Holly had respected his decision and left the matter alone. It didn't help when Draco also refused to see Neville and it was hard for Holly to juggle between her cousin and her godbrother while they were in school.

Draco had taken to spending every moment away from the pair of them whenever possible. Holly had seen the hurt look in her brother's eyes but Neville had shaken his head. Draco needed time to sort out his feelings and Holly respected that. She wouldn't know what to do if the twins weren't her soulmates.

The very idea had her paling and her chest constricting painfully, so she had pushed the thought away. Focusing instead on the problem before her. Her dad had been coming home recently in a terrible temper from whatever it is that had happened at work.

While her father would never tell her anything about his work other than information that had already been deemed available to the public, it didn't mean that whatever happened hadn't upset him enough to rant in his study.

Holly had hidden in the cupboards below a bookshelf and listened in on her father's ranting. Apparently, there was an army of influential members of the Ministry who wanted to marry one of their children to Holly. Of course, her father had refused all of them, it was why he was so furious every time he got home.

There was only so much that he could do until Holly's birthday came and her soulmate mark bloomed onto her skin. It wasn't necessarily a huge problem but it was annoying and James Potter had never liked the idea of any boy going near his daughter. While it wouldn't deter the marriage proposals, no contract would go through as long as Holly found her soulmate.

It was common knowledge that Soulmate magic made all marriage contracts automatically null and void the moment the pair found each other. It was ancient magic that nobody could explain even though countless number of people had researched the matter. Holly was itching to get her hand on the research but her mother had forbidden her until she was actually old enough to understand what it meant to have a soulmate.

"Holly, what on Earth are you still pacing for?" Draco groaned as his cousin crossed the length of the library for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"I'm just worried Draco!" Holly groaned. "I don't want to marry some stuck-up Ministry office drone Pureblood who wouldn't actually love me. Besides, aren't they all too old for me anyways? I'm not even in Hogwarts yet!"

"Well, it's because you're not in Hogwarts yet that they're getting desperate. Everybody who was at the ball saw how you danced with those Weasel twins. If they can't get in the Head Auror and the Headmistress of Wizarding Primary, the only way left would have been to have one of their heirs marry you." Draco shrugged as he waved a biscuit at her.

"But I know it's both Fred and George who are my soulmates." Holly moaned as she slumped into a comfortable armchair. "Anybody with half an eye could feel the magic wrapping around all three of us." Draco rolled his eyes when he saw his cousin sulking in her chair.

"That's exactly why they're desperate. Soon enough the Weasley's can no longer be considered blood traitors by the Sacred 28 and if you bond with the twins, the Potter family's rank and status would automatically be on par with the circle. It just wouldn't be as sacred anymore."

"That's rubbish. It shouldn't matter what the Weasley's or my blood status are." Holly huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not that they have a problem with welcoming the Potters into the circle, Merlin knows how long the Potters have been around." Draco pushed his plate away and crossed his arms.

"I guess they just don't like the idea of one family having too much power." Holly tilted her head to look at her cousin with narrowed eyes. "Don't look at me like that. You know very well that your family has ties to the Slytherin line. With how you parents defeated the Dark Lord and all."

"That doesn't mean anything." Holly insisted as she rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Well, if defeating the Dark Lord wasn't proof enough, everybody knows you're a parselmouth. Which is an exclusively Slytherin trait, in case you didn't know." Draco bit into the biscuit before pointing it at his cousin with a glare.

"The Potters are a family who never made it into the sacred 28, yet they now have the full support of the Black family, through your godfather, the Longbottom family, through your godmother and the Malfoy family through Uncle Sirius and my mother's family relations. Throw in the Slytherin line through the right of conquest and you'll see that there hasn't been a family who has that much political sway in generations."

"Aren't the majority of the Purebloods interconnected too, my family shouldn't be the only politically powerful family around." Holly ground out as she reached to snatch a biscuit from Draco's plate.

"Everyone else is too diluted. Of course, you'll see many connections if you were to look in each individual family tapestry, but nothing as potent to what you have." Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"What I have? Shouldn't it be my family?" Holly asked as she chewed on her biscuit. "Sirius may be as close as brothers with your father, yet their families had never made them god brothers. Holly, you're his actual goddaughter. And you're also the goddaughter of Alice Longbottom, the deputy headmistress of our school. You're also the only god sister of the Longbottom heir. Uncle Sirius is cousins with my mother and that's as close as you can get without being in the direct line which makes her marriage into the Malfoy family so politically powerful."

"I'm never going to understand politics am I?" Holly slumped in her seat.

"It's not that hard. With the Black and Malfoy families already being powerful political figures, it was only a boost to the Potter name when Sirius named you his heir. You're going to graduate Hogwarts as Lady Holly Potter-Black."

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility" Holly sighed, eyes darting away only to rest on the wall clock. "Morgana's tits, I'm late to meet Neville!" Holly jumped off the armchair hurried to gather her things, aware that Kreacher would clean up after her once she had left.

"What? You didn't tell me you were going to meet with Neville." Draco frowned as he followed Holly's frantic movements. "Sorry, can't talk, I'll owl you again tonight!" Holly came over to kiss his cheek goodbye and ran out of the room. Draco let out a frustrated groan as he slumped in his seat once again. Tucking his chin to his chest as he pulled his knees closer to his body, Draco could only sigh as he thought of the quiet blond boy.

A tear threatened to fall but Draco hurriedly blinked it away. It wasn't meant to be and Draco had to accept that. No matter how much he had wished on every falling star and prayed to Merlin and even wished on that one cactus plant Neville had gifted him, the Longbottom heir wasn't meant to be his mate.

Frustration welled up in his chest. He had known that Holly could never have been his mate, considering how attached she had been to the stupidly handsome Weasley twins since they were children. He had resigned himself to knowing that this crush was never meant to be and he had shifted his affections to the blond who stood by her side.

Soon he had realized he had never had anything more than a passing fancy on Holly, her bright smile and infectious laugh always seemed to attract everybody's attention. But the quiet strength of her god brother had Draco reeling.

He worked hard to stand by Holly's side, it was an amazing accomplishment considering how long Holly's shadow stretched. Holly had been a genius academically and magically. Entering whatever competition she fancied and working hard to win every single one of them. Glad to have an actual challenge outside of her regular coursework.

Draco knew of Neville's fencing lessons and his hand to hand combat lessons he had been taking, despite how Muggle it was to fight with your fists. Like barbarians and cavemen, he shuddered at the thought. His own father had wanted Draco to join in fencing lessons as well. And the pair had spent many afternoons training together. It was hard not to fall for Neville once you got pass his outer wall that hid his vulnerability.

Draco didn't know much about love, he only knew that his parents definitely were not soulmates - he had seen their individual marks, and yet they still seemed to care about each other.

Enough to bring him into the world. Their only child. Foolishly he had wondered if he could have done it, enter a relationship knowing that there was somebody out there who was your perfect match in every way.

The very thought that Neville would have had someone better than Draco waiting for him somewhere out there made his chest hurt. Draco Lucius Malfoy would be second to nobody. If Neville wasn't meant to be his soulmate, then Draco would get over this hurt no matter what it took.

There was somebody out there who would love him unconditionally. He only needed to find who it was.

It shouldn't matter that it wasn't Neville no matter how much Draco's adolescent heart wanted it to be.

"Would young Master Draco like more snacks." Kreacher interrupted Draco's rampant thoughts with a concerned voice. Draco looked sadly up to Kreacher, noticing the two wet spots on his shirt where his tears had fallen.

"I would like some ice cream." Draco whispered with a sad smile.

"Kreacher will be bringing young master's favorite." and the elf popped away leaving Draco to his brooding. He was certain that Holly knew, she was too intuitive not to. He was thankful that Holly didn't press him for answers.

Holly was amazing that way. It was what had drawn Draco to her in the first place. Letting out a sigh, Draco accepted the offered spoon and tub of cookie dough ice cream that had been placed next to him on the chaise.

"That's a heart broken face if I've ever seen one." Sirius gently called out ten minutes later. Draco looked up from the window that he had been idly staring out of. "Hello Uncle Sirius." Draco greeted with a small nod.

"What's got you all upset?" Sirius asked as he stepped into the library, pulling a book that he had been looking for from the shelf nearest to the blond child. Draco remained stubbornly silent. "You don't have to tell your old Uncle Sirius about it but just so you know, ol' Padfoot is here if you want a listening ear." and Sirius shifted into his animagus form and Draco found himself staring into the same grey eyes as his own.

Gently rubbing the great beast behind his ears Draco continued sitting and staring out of the window, lost in thought. He appreciated the companionable silence that Sirius was offering him. Holly could never sit still or keep silent, even as a child, the most silence you could get from her was when she was dead asleep.

Sirius took the opportunity that was presented and closed his eyes for a nap, keeping half an ear out in case Draco needed him for anything.

It was the 30th of July and Neville's birthday. Holly had presented her brother with an exceptionally rare seed of a plant that would bloom under precise instructions and meticulous care within the month. It was a wonderful present meant to keep him preoccupied before their school term started in September.

Holly knew that Neville was still shy and just a little bit scared of going to a boarding school. Neither of them had been separated from their parents for more than a week at a time. If Holly were brave, she would have admitted her own fears of being in a secluded school so far away from her home. Shaking the thought away, Holly had only gathered her resolve to excel in the next school as well.

Holly had hoped that the plant would distract her brother long enough to ease his nerves. Neville wouldn't have any time to worry about starting school if he was too busy worrying over his latest addition to the Longbottom Greenhouse.

The pair would be shopping for their Hogwarts' materials the day after Holly's birthday. Holly had been understandably excited when he Hogwarts letter had arrived the week before. The barn owl had hooted as it swooped into the dining room.

James had congratulated his daughter with a bright grin, immediately fire-calling Sirius to share the good news. "Honestly that man, I will never know why he was so worried. We've had your name down the day you were born." Lily shook her head in fond exasperation.

Holly only grinned at her mother as she read through the different books that she would be needing. Truthfully, Holly couldn't find it in herself to mind about her Hogwarts acceptance, she had known just as well as her mother did that she would be walking the halls of Hogwarts just as her parents before her and her father's parents before them.

No, what excited her the most was that she was finally allowed to own her very own wand! She had been begging her parents for one since she was nine, and they had always refused her. Well, they couldn't refuse her now. In only a week she would be holding her own wand.

All the magic that she had been reading about, all the books she had sneaked from the Potter and Black Libraries, that she had stayed up all night to read in the cover of darkness. All the wonderful magic that would now be accessible to her. It made her feel almost giddy.

Of course, the fact that she would be in the same castle as her twins for the majority of the year without pesky parents to prohibit their time spent together was a huge bonus. Not that Holly's parents had been especially strict, it would just be nice to be able to spend more than just a couple of weeks of their summer holidays together.

It was only a couple of hours before the birthday boy would arrive in Potter Manor to celebrate their birthday together. The families had decided to spend it together in quiet bonding time.

Except that it wouldn't be quiet. Far from it, since Lily Potter had a hand in the celebrations.

Lily had been the one to plan the day, with the assistance of Severus who stood silently at the back of the room with a sour look on his face, which meant that it would most likely be something muggle and undeniable fun. Holly had been excited when her mother had told her to wear some old worn clothes, Neville had only looked up at his Aunt Lily with wide fearful eyes.

While Neville was one of the best in his fencing class, it didn't mean that he was looking forward to mucking about, like that one time Aunt Lily had brought them to an "Adventure Park" which was mostly them doing team building exercises while balancing on a log over a pit of mud.

Despite having his arms elbow deep in manure, it was an entirely different experience to fall into the mud pit and have his every inch covered in mud. With the fear in mind, Neville had only smiled nervously at his godmother.

Holly and Neville stared wide-eyed at the field ahead of them, separated only by the glass of the store that they were standing in. It was a wide field about a quarter of the size of a standard Quidditch pitch. There were walls and other objects placed haphazardly throughout the field with no real pattern, seemingly random and there was a small stage on either side of the field with a base to mount a flag.

Severus kept his stony silence as he observed the terrain. Remus stood next to the man with tense shoulders as he warily eyed his surroundings.

"What is this place?" Sirius wondered out loud with wide eyes. Remus only stepped closer to his husband when he noticed the various guns lying around the store that they were standing in. Lily and Alice grinned with bright eyes at their husbands who looked very uncomfortable standing in a store full of muggle guns.

"Lils? What's going on?" James questioned nervously. "What is this place?"

"Welcome to Patty's Paintball Plaza!" a loud booming voice came from behind them and everyone turned to see a tall heavy-set woman smiling at them with too white teeth and bright blue eyes. "Is this your first time playing?"

"Hi there, I'm Lily, we booked the field for the afternoon?" Lily extended her arm for the lady to take. Holly only grinned widely at the woman before her as she shook her mother's hand.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, nice to finally put a face to the pretty voice. I'm Patty and this is my fine establishment. So tell me, are you all new here?"

"It's all of our first times!" Holly added excitedly.

"Well aren't you a sweet lil thing." The lady cooed at Holly who only pouted. Patty walked towards one of the walls that housed a floor to ceiling glass cabinet and pulled out a large and frankly intimidating gun. Cocking it while giving the group a too bright smile she said, "Don't worry Lil' miss, I'll be showing all of you how to work these guns and we'll have you in the field, ready to play in no time." Holly tried her best not to wince when the nice lady patted her a little too strongly on the shoulder.

James noticed his daughter's expression and amicably stood in front of her with his own smile and a hand outstretched. "James Potter, thank you for having us today." Patty took the hand and James tried not to wince at the firm grip.

Patty brought everyone around to the back so that they could suit up with the camo coveralls. The overly friendly owner stood near the door as she gathered the protective goggles for the participants.

"Since we have an odd number of players, one of you will have to sit things out. Unless you're ok with one team having an extra player?" Patty asked as she passed the goggles to each person.

James and Sirius couldn't help snickering at Severus decked in a set of grey coveralls looking completely out of place and a face as dark as storm clouds over an ocean horizon. Lily and Alice both smacked the two men with frowns on their faces.

Frank stood to the side with the kids as Remus gently ran his fingers around the gun that had been left on the counter. It was obvious that the Muggles have progressed so rapidly that deadly weapons have evolved to become mere playthings. He had learned how to use a gun while on his travels, had even come across a foreign government agency while he had been traveling with Sirius for their honeymoon.

They had known that they were wizards on sight but they had wanted nothing to do with their kind, as the Muggles had put it. Sirius, ever the curious pup (despite being in his mid-twenties at the time) had offered to exchange information. They would trade defense tactics, the Muggles would learn to dodge spells while he and Remus would learn how to handle a gun.

It had been an eventful week and Remus swore never to touch another gun unless he absolutely had to.

The same aspects of a regular weapon without any of the deadly force. Releasing a breath, Remus let out a shaky smile when he felt a hand on his shoulder only to see Sirius' concerned eyes staring into his own amber ones.

"I'm okay." Remus whispered. Sirius tightened his grip and placed a gentle kiss on Remus' forehead. "Oh wicked! Is that the guns we'll be using?" Holly asked excitedly as she gently squeezed herself between Sirius and Remus with a bright smile. Sirius and Remus had jolted at the sudden appearance of their goddaughter, behind her smile, he could see the unease in her eyes.

Sirius ruffled the top of her head and brought the both of them into a hug. Holly allowed herself to be pulled tight in Remus' arms and leaned her weight on her uncle.

"Oh pup, you're going to be a right menace on that field. I didn't even hear you creep up!" Sirius laughed as he tightened his hold on his husband, allowing the man to cling to their goddaughter with white knuckles.

"Yes, Holly dear, these are what we'll be using." Remus handed the young girl the weapon and he took note of the brilliant gleam in her eye. Neville shifted closer to his father the moment he recognized the look in his sister's eyes. A sense of dread washing over him as he shot a silent prayer to Merlin or whatever deity that would be willing to save him.

In half an hour, Holly was cackling as she ran from one post to a fake tree and sneaked a look at the opponent team. Neville glanced anxiously from his hiding spot near his sister. She had asked him to cover him while she tried to get closer to the opponent's flag, Neville was vaguely aware of having to shot the opponents.

He held the gun in his hand in a stiff grip and bit his bottom lip as he looked through the scope. When he spotted the flutter of dark hair behind what appeared to be a large fake rock wall, Neville immediately pulled the trigger while he held his breath. A loud shout of alarm alerted him of his success and he noticed the thumbs up that Holly had sent his way.

With nobody targeting her, Holly kept her body close to the ground as she steadily made her way to the opponent half of the field. Making herself a small target, Holly had let out a laugh when Sirius had been shot in the head by her godbrother and now with Remus occupied by her father and Severus being double teamed by her mother and Aunt Alice, Holly had nobody to stop her from snatching the flag from the stand.

Until she her instincts screamed at her to roll to her side and when she looked up she narrowly missed another ball of paint that splattered against the grass right where her arm had been a moment ago.

It seemed like Uncle Frank had yet to be taken out. Holly continued to roll until she could get on to her feet, darting behind an empty barrel, the sound of the paint bullet splattering against the hull and its empty body twanged in her ear. She nervously glanced around only to let out a shriek when she narrowly missed a ball to the face.

"Don't worry Princess! Daddy's got it covered!" James called out from his hiding spot. He had finally spotted Frank who had expertly concealed himself behind an overturned wooden table, shooting the man in the arm, James watched as Frank mouthed a curse and the man jogged back to their team's starting line. It seemed like Sirius, Remus and Snivelous had been guiding them to where Frank had been hidden in an attempt to snipe whoever was coming for the flag.

It was a smart tactic that was often used by the Aurors when rounding a group of criminals. James narrowed his eyes as he aimed at Frank. It was suspicious how easy it was to see through Frank's plan. Frank was their tactician. Sirius had neither the patience nor the skill to be a strategist.

That is until he heard the click of a gun before a sharp pain bloomed on his shoulder. He turned only to glare sullenly at his brother in all but blood. "Nice try, Prongs but you seem to have underestimated us." Sirius gave a wicked smirk. "It won't be long before Bambi joins you at the starting line."

Until Sirius let out a large yelp only to find Neville grinning from his hiding position. "It seems like you're the one who's been underestimating us, Uncle Sirius." Sirius was about to retort when a loud shrill whistle caught all their attentions. Holly stood proudly with the large orange flag waving in her hand over her head, her dark hair escaping its braided prison.

"We've won!" Lily exclaimed as she knocked Sirius over in her attempt to snatch her husband from his crouched position on the ground. James only laughed as Sirius yelled indignantly after them. The parents quickly brought their daughter in a tight group hug.

James hoisted his daughter to sit on his shoulders, placing a hand on either side of her to keep her balanced while she waved the flag high in the air. The large group played a couple more rounds until their time was up and were then brought to a Muggle eating establishment.

It was still Neville's birthday after all, and he had requested pancakes for dinner. They sat in booths, Lily, James, Holly and Neville sharing one while the rest shared the booth next to them. They were only separated by a low partition that still allowed the other party to glance over at their table.

There was a large rectangular pan positioned in the middle of the table and soon the large group was served their pancake batters for them to draw and create their own pancakes. Dinner was loud, rambunctious and full of mess, and that was only the table that Sirius was seated at.

When the children were finally brought home, they had cleaned themselves up in their respective rooms before finally falling into a deep if not exhausted sleep.

THe next day found Holly throwing the covers off of herself as her lower stomach burned uncomfortably. There was a knocking on her door that Holly knew came from her father with how incessant it was. Luckily Holly had had the forethought to ask the House Elves to ward her room until she was ready for visitors.

She had never seen the Twins' soulmark, they had said that they didn't want Holly to get her hopes up to expect something if only to realize that they weren't meant to be. So with avid fascination, Holly watched as a Hollyhock flower bloomed in the color of her eyes, just below her navel. It was quickly joined by two holly flowers blooming on either side as it intertwined together.

Two Holly flowers the same shade of blue as Fred and George's eyes. Running a finger against it, she felt the mark tingle on her skin as the magic danced on her skin. Fred and George were her soulmates she could feel it.

The knocking got louder and Holly swore she could hear her father's panic voice muffled through the House Elves' wards. Allowing herself another moment to admire her mark, Holly finally pulled herself out of bed and yanked the door open with a frown on her face.

"Can't a girl have a moment to admire her soulmark." Holly blinked when she saw both her parents, both of her godparents and their spouses, Neville who stood near the back with a nervous smile and Uncle Severus standing stoically at his side.

James and Sirius were both closest to the door, having almost lost their balance and came tumbling down when Holly had yanked the door open. They peered up at her with wide and expectant eyes.

"Well?" James asked tensely. Holly observed her father as his hand clenched and unclenched itself into a fist, there was a nervous tick above his brow as his hazel eyes bore into her own green ones. Holly smiled gingerly and slowly lifted the hem of her shirt to show off her soulmark.

Unsurprisingly, Lily pushed Sirius away who landed heavily on his side with a loud yell, Remus immediately went to comfort his husband with a smile. Alice let out a soft gasp and hugged Frank with tears in her eyes with Neville standing between them with a small smile. Lily crouched in front of her daughter and carefully reached out a hand to trace the mark, glancing at her daughter for permission who nodded quickly.

The mark was strong, even with the barest of touches, Lily could feel the magic pulsing on her daughter's skin. The mark really was beautiful, the flowers were intertwined delicately and intricately and suddenly her hand was joined by her husband's.

Turning her head, Lily let out a huff as she watched James futilely wipe his tears away as he looked at their daughter with pride and a whole lot of love. So much so that it was spilling from his eyes in fat droplets as he gently traced the mark on her abdomen.

"It's beautiful Holly." Neville grinned. He tried to hide the bitter disappointment that he felt knowing for sure now that he and Holly were not meant to be, even though when he had first seen his mark, he knew it would never be considered a representation of Holly in any way.

When Neville first woke up and didn't see any holly flowers he had breathed a disappointed sigh, Was there really somebody out there who love him as much as he loved Holly? Throughout their childhood, he had always wondered how nice it would be to have Holly as his soulmate, he didn't think there would be anybody else who would have been as amazing as she was who would actually want to love him.

But during the Birthday Ball (that Holly had so eloquently called it) even Neville could no longer deny how right the twins were for his god sister. When Holly collapsed, Neville had done his best not to glare at the twins, obviously, it was their fault that Holly was now unconscious. With a bitter taste in his mouth, he had swept out of the room following closely behind Remus as he worried for his sister.

While Holly slept in his arms that night, Neville had resigned himself to be her brother, there was a small tiny part of his mind that was glad that there really was somebody out there who would be perfect for him, even if it wasn't Holly.

Lily and James had moved to either side of their daughter with proud smiles looking at the Longbottom family expectantly. Alice released her husband and son with one quick squeeze and came up to Holly to give her a quick hug, Neville following after her while Frank patted her on the head and messed up her messy hair even more.

Severus offered his congratulations with a small smile before sweeping away towards the kitchen so that he could assist with breakfast. He knew that Lily and her demon husband would likely spend some quality time with their child. Remus and Sirius were now taking their turn to congratulate the young heiress.

X

The box was hissing and Neville eyed it warily as he held it in his hands. Breakfast was over with its usual fanfare where Holly was center of attention of her parents and both sets of godparents. Several owls had flown in with wrapped packages for her as they had for him the day before.

Holly had retreated to the small study that she had claimed for herself, it was only a few doors down her father's study and right next to her mother's. Since she would be starting Hogwarts soon the Potters had decided that Holly would need her own space for her academic pursuits.

Neville had a similar room, though it was closer to the back of the house near the greenhouses. His parents' studies were on the second floor of the Main Wing. Though the room had been his to do with, whatever he wished. He had converted it to a study, where he had a large shelf full of Herbology books lining them.

And on his desk, a recent addition was a framed photograph of Holly in the lavender dress, cupping a hollyhock flower in her hands. There had been a section in the Potter Gardens filled with various color variants of the Hollyhock flower. As there was a section filled entirely with lilies.

James truly loved his family and the window to his study afforded the best view of the garden, second only to Holly's.

But the box in his hands was still hissing and Neville quickly made his way to Holly's study with a nervous smile. He had gifted her with a leather-bound journal, he had found a pair of communication journals displayed in a store in Diagon Alley and had entered the store after informing his parents that he would be off to get Holly her birthday present.

When he had entered the store, a pretty lady stood behind the counter with a welcoming smile plastered on her face. Neville looked up at her and shyly asked about the journals in the window.

"They are communication journals, if you write in one, the words will appear in it's pair." She smiled kindly. She walked the young child to a shelf filled with different types of books, which were apparently communication journals now that Neville read the tag on the shelf. "Is there a way to make them private? Nobody else can open them except for the owners?" Neville asked as he gently ran a finger down the spine of a pretty ruby red journal the size of his palm.

"Of course we have different enchanted journals available but they tend to be on the expensive side." The lady smiled as she showed him the thicker journals that rested near the back of the store. "These," she started by holding a small journal slightly bigger than the size of her hand, "have anti-theft charms woven in them as well as a lock, You insert your wand to unlock it with your magic."

Neville shook his head, Holly wouldn't be the type to have her wand with her at all times, she was careless with her belongings no matter how much she denied the accusations. But Holly was the only person that Neville knew that lost more quills and pens than they used.

"Is there one that has a lock that doesn't require a wand?"

"Well, we have these that open when you directly feed the lock with some magic." The sales witch began, waving a hand over the lock of a deep brown journal. It was large, and heavy with pages. Neville could almost feel the magic woven in the leatherbound journal as he ran a hand over its cover.

"Does it have the other protection spells as well?" he asked as he began to thumb the pages. "Of course, sir. It also has a charm that makes sure it doesn't run out of pages. If the book gets too heavy, the previous pages will be stored in this magic pocket here," She showed him the back cover where there was a flap for the used pages. "You can always recall the pages from the book. There are instructions inscribed on the inner cover in case the owner ever forgets."

"Are these customisable?" Neville asked her eagerly. "Of course! Come back to the counter, I can get you started on your adjustments." The witch smiled at him and guided her customer to counter once again,

Half an hour later, Neville left the store with a bright smile on his face, his pockets lighter and a spring in his step. He rejoined his parents at Fortescue's where they enjoyed a quick ice cream before heading home. The journals would be owled to his home by the end of the week. Just in time for Holly and his birthday.

X

Holly stared mutely at the envelope in her hands. Her name was written on it, obviously, it was from the twins. She nervously traced the outline of the envelope with a finger, her magic dancing under her skin.

"Well, open it already!" Neville insisted. Eyeing his sister carefully from his seat across of her at her desk, his sister only tightened her grip on the letter and ignored him. He had had a house elf bring a chair for him, which he was currently slumped on. Holly's study was still quite empty only a large desk stood in the center of the room, with the window on her back that allowed sunlight to filter through the sheer curtains.

Holly nervously thumbed the letter. she knew what were the contents of the envelope. Photographs of Fred and George's soulmarks for her. To see if the three of them were a match. The twins had been insistent on not revealing their marks to her until she had received hers. She had had Neville take a photograph of her mark for her after breakfast.

She held the magical photograph of her lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal the mark. Her face was one that was a familiar mix of nerves and excitement, a face she had more often than not ever since she had felt the magic between her and the Weasley Twins. The twins had been exchanging letters often after Christmas, it was easier now with the box.

Only Neville truly knew what the box was for, it was more than just a jewelry box that her parents had assumed. Holly was content to leave her parents to make their own assumptions. Her mother had once asked why the boys had suddenly stopped sending letters to Holly.

Under her mother's gaze, Holly only shrugged and answered with a pout saying that the twins were busy preparing for their exams. Lily had only arched an eyebrow but left the matter alone. It seemed that Holly's lack of letters from the twins had a slight boost in her father's mood.

"Holly… Just open it and get it over with already." Neville groaned as he made a move to snatch the letter from her hand. Holly jerked away from him with startled eyes and her lips pressed to a thin line of displeasure.

Unfolding the letter, Holly held her breath as she held the photographs in her hand. There was one for each twin in each hand. Shakily, flipped the photographs over and gasped at the image that greeted her.

"Sweet Circe." She breathed. It was her mark. It was their mark.

The now familiar mark that Holly had long memorized as she had stared at it, stood in stark contrast on the Twins' toned stomachs. The two of them had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team early in the year and apparently all the practice had encouraged them to stay in shape. The large hollyhock flower stood on opposite sides of their hips, with holly flowers flanking on its sides.

"Holly?" His sister had been strangely silent ever since Neville had knocked on her door with her box in hand. She now sat looking at the photographs in her hand, face pale except for the pink of her cheeks.

Holly looked up to her brother and she couldn't help the burning in her eyes as tears formed. Startled, Neville scrambled to his feet and made his way around the table to comfort his sister. She handed the photographs with a shaky smile, her hands still shaking. Immediately swiping at her eyes so that her tears wouldn't land on the photographs.

"Merlin…" Neville breathed as he saw the twice-damned marks sitting on both of the twins' hips.

"They're my mates…" Holly whispered almost reverently, she quickly took the photograph of herself and placed it in the jewelry box. Closing the box and placing it in the drawer of her desk, Holly stood up and tackled Neville into a hug. "They're my mates!" Snatching the photographs from Neville's hands, Holly rushed out of her study, Neville only barely managing to keep up with her.

Holly spent the rest of the day showing the pictures to everybody in the house, even daring to knock on her Uncle Severus' door to show him the photographs. While it was more skin than what he was comfortable with seeing, considering the demonic duo were his students, Severus could only pat Holly's head as he shared her happiness.

Daddy and Paddy both glared at the photographs with a scowl but Mummy and Aunt Alice had squealed in excitement. Lily immediately called for some parchment and a pen to write her congratulations to Molly.

James reluctantly requested for the same from the house elf who only stuttered before popping away. It re-appeared once again, nervous hands offering the requested items to its Master. Both Potter parents went to pen their separate letters to the Weasley parents.

The Twins would be the first of the Weasley brood to have found their soulmates.


	9. Hogwarts Shopping

**This is the last chapter for Part one of this story! I'm already working on the sequel so expect an update soon! Please leave a review if you've enjoyed this story so far!**

* * *

 **Diagon Alley 2001**

The very next day, Holly was seated in front of the vanity that had replaced the desk in her room. Her desk had been placed back in storage while the brand new one that was much larger stood in her study.

Her mother was brushing her hair while humming a familiar tune. Holly could only fiddle with the various hair accessories in front of her. She would be seeing Fred and George today while they did their school shopping together in Diagon Alley.

Lily had spent the morning helping her daughter find the perfect outfit, a spring green dress that rested just above her knees and a pair of leggings. Her father would be accompanying her as well but James was currently in his office settling his paperwork before he could take the rest of the day off.

Holly was mostly secluded while growing up, while a majority of the marked Death Eaters had perished that fateful night ten years ago, there was the very real risk of the unmarked Death Eaters or other people who were sympathetic to the Dark Lord's cause still lurking about.

There had been an accident when Holly was only three, if not for the powerful magic that Holly seemed to pulse with, James would have probably have lost his daughter. So with the help of his wife, Holly was constantly kept under strong wards of the Manor or any other property that the young heiress would stay in.

She would be accompanied by at least two adults at any time when not under wards. Holly had known from a young age that her parent's paranoia was well founded. She had found the books in the library that her parents had tried to hide from her. Holly even had a special portkey in the form of all her earrings that she kept.

Should she touch either one of them and said the trigger words, she would be immediately transported to safety.

Books on Grindelwald's and Voldemort's reigns careful hidden under strong concealment spells and glamours that Holly would have missed had she not been purposely looking for them. The absolute horrors that the dark lords had caused to the Wizarding World and the chaos and mayhem they left in their wake..

It had left her wracked with nightmares for a week straight. Blurred images of a man with dark hair and bright red eyes destroying her front door. The hatred and anger in the blood red eyes bore in her mind and Holly would wake up screaming, face flushed and body covered in sweat, a wicked migraine pounding behind her eyes.

Holly hated the nightmares and sullenly agreed to the protection detail her father would assign to her. Holly had never felt trapped by her parents, she knew that if she had truly wanted to go out her parents would have agreed and given her permission.

Even if there was an Auror hiding out of sight for her protection. She knew that her trip to Diagon Alley today would be watched by no less than four trained and skilled Aurors under her father's orders.

Had she been any other person, she was sure that they would have been offended and would have thrown a fit at having a guard and being under constant surveillance. But she was Holly James Potter, she understood better than most and knew what was good for her and her family.

If hiring a protection detail would help her father to sleep better at night, then Holly would put up with it. She was just glad that her parents had always been transparent with her and had included her in any and all discussion when it came to her safety.

Holly was smarter and more mature than most children her age, her parents knew this and took it into consideration. There was no point in keeping Holly in the dark when their daughter would have figured out that she was being protected sooner or later.

Stepping out of the floo of the Leaky Cauldron, Holly drank in her surrounding with wide eyes. Looking around, she found her mother waiting for her and felt a tingle to her right. There was an Auror, probably under a disillusion spell. The tingle grew, hmm, seemed like there were two of them.

Holly stared straight at the Aurors for a second before continuing her sweeping gaze, looking for a horde of redheads. She heard Molly Weasley before she even saw them, the loud woman was standing close to a brick wall waving towards Holly and her mother.

Holly gave the woman a warm smile before waving a hand in greeting. Holly craned her neck and tried to spot her twins from the crowd that was beginning to form around her. When someone stepped directly in front of her field of vision, Holly startled and took a step back, quickly rushing to her mother's side.

Many loud voices were ringing in her ears as the crowd gathered around her and Holly could feel her breathing heighten as escape was futile with all the people standing around her. Her mother pushed her gently behind her, acting as a barrier between her daughter and the well-meaning public.

Trying her best to return the greetings being shouted at her, Lily's hand itched around her wand with a strong desire to blast everyone who was scaring her daughter. Holly quickly pulled the hood of her robes up and tried to hide her face in her mother's back.

The crowd was growing rowdy and Holly could her the roughhousing and upturning of furniture as the people tried to get a closer look at her and her mother. Someone tried to shake Lily's hand and suddenly a loud uproar broke out as everybody tried to shake the Headmistress' hand.

The green fire flared angrily and James Potter strode out of the fire with a confident walk and a scowl on his face. Casting a sonorous, James ushered the public away from his family and bundled his daughter in his arms, pulling the hood down and smoothing her hair down.

"While the Potter family is highly flattered by the warm welcome you have given us, we would love to spend the day in Diagon Alley without further interruptions. My daughter is still unused to large crowds and I wouldn't want to overwhelm her and have her first trip to Diagon Alley ruined for her."

The crowd began to disperse the moment they caught sight of Holly's pale face and frightened eyes. Feeling bad the people murmured their apologies to the two war veterans and went back to where they were. Some even called out greetings to Holly who could only look at them with a small smile as she buried herself in her father's protective embrace.

Lily joined her husband and child, placing a comforting hand on Holly's shoulder. James leads his family towards the Weasley's, who was waiting with anxious faces. Molly held on to her two youngest in her arms, a pouting Ron and a worried Ginny, whose face lit up the moment she saw Holly.

Fred and George stood near their father anxiously scanning the room for their mate. When blue eyes met green, it felt like the world had slowed to a stop. Holly could only stand there as she greedily took in Fred and George and tried her best to burn their faces into her memory.

The twins broke free of their father's grip on their shoulders and quickly made their way towards their soulmate. Which was definitely the greatest thing that had happened to them. Even more incredible than being able to go to Hogsmeade and peruse the display shelves of Zonko's.

Because Holly had their mark on her skin. Holly was theirs. They had strong suspicions since their birthday but now it was official. They could both have Holly in their lives without anybody trying to break them apart. Because they were SOULMATES and even Magic herself would protect their bond.

James tightened his grip on his daughter, unhappy to see that the two boys were already making their way towards his daughter, before Lily discreetly pinched him on the fleshy part of his bum that made him release his grip on his daughter, shooting a glare at his wife.

Holly turned to look at her parents, the scowl on her father's face and the indulgent smile on her mother's. Quickly taking the chance that had been given, Holly took timid steps to Fred and George, who scooped her into their arms with loud laughs, anybody could hear the joy that the boys were feeling to have their mate in their arms.

James had already wandlessly cast a silent disillusion spell and simple repellant charm on their small group. Which helped them from attracting public attention with Holly and her twins' reunion. While it was widely believed that casting wandlessly and silently were feats only the best of the best could accomplish, James Potter would not have been the youngest Head Auror in history for sitting idly on his arse.

He knew that his daughter had been a bundle of nerves all morning, worried out of her mind despite his best efforts in trying to calm her. Lily had walked in on a pacing Holly before herding her away to get ready for their shopping day. He had meant to cast the disillusionment spell before Lily and Holly could leave, but he had been distracted by a large owl carrying even more paperwork to his study.

James watched the three children hugging with a clenched jaw, uncomfortable with the thought that his baby girl now had not one but TWO boys as her life partners. Fond memories of his time in Hogwarts sneaking kisses with Lily and various other unmentionable things happening across the castle crept into his mind and James valiantly reigned his temper in an attempt to portray the image of a kind and genial father to the outside world.

Lily continued to watch her husband tense at her side as he observed their child with her soulmates and sighed. Catching Molly's eyes who nodded understandingly, the Weasley matriarch rounded their large group towards the brick wall where James tapped the bricks in sequence with his wand.

Holly stood in between Fred and George, who was on her right and left respectively. The three were standing so close they would occasionally bump into each other, though if Holly had carefully observed the ecstatic grins on her twins' faces she would have known that it definitely was.

Lily handed her daughter a bag of coins and with a stern warning towards the three children to not cause any mischief - she only got innocent grins in return and Lily knew that something was definitely going to happen before the day was through.

"Well, remember Holly, Neville will be waiting at Fortescue's so head there first. Your Aunt Alice will be there to make sure you're safe and then the adults will be going to do their own shopping." Holly nodded eagerly to her mother's words, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, the earlier fear from almost being mobbed gone now that she was in between her twins.

"Now boys, I'm trusting you to keep my daughter safe, so absolutely no exploring of Knocturn Alley, understood?" Lily narrowed her eyes at the twin devils who only nodded seriously before grinning brightly, hooking arms with Holly the two of them frog marched her daughter towards the shopping district. She could feel the tickle of the disillusioned Aurors going after the children and only then did Lily breathe a sigh of relief.

Holly knew that her father had cast the disillusionment spell on her and the twins because her skin was tingling all over and also that there was hardly anybody who paid the trio any attention. Squeezing the arms of her twins, yes they were hers and nobody else would ever be able to take them away!

Fred and George exchanged a look before looking down at Holly who was almost an entire head shorter than them, their soulmate had giggled and if that didn't send a flutter to their stomachs, not that they hadn't already been nervous before leaving for the Leaky.

When Holly looked up and trained her large green eyes at either one of them, doing her best to look at them both they could only feel the love they held for each other and squeezed her tighter between them.

They didn't really know what to say to their soulmate, she wasn't even their girlfriend yet, such a superficial title didn't seem to fit their dark-haired mate. Holly was too young to understand something like dating, but with how smart she was, she probably did understand but wasn't interested in it.

"We're soulmates right?" Holly asked seriously as she stopped in the middle of the street with a frown on her face. The frown made the twins want to fuss over her until she would give them a smile and they immediately turned so that they could face her properly.

"Of course we are," Fred answered immediately. "Did you have any doubts?" George asked with a concerned look in his eyes. "Well, no. Not at all. I knew we were soulmates the moment the three of us danced during the ball." Holly admitted shyly, glancing up to them from under her bangs. Taking a deep breath, Holly released her hold on their arms and slid her hands down the sleeves of their robes, feeling the taut muscles that were developing from all the practice they were getting from Quidditch.

"Well, I just.." Holly slid her hands in both of theirs and interlocked their fingers. "I wanted to do this…" Holly flushed hotly as she looked to the ground in embarrassment. Fred and George exchanged surprised looks and immediately pulled their joined hands so that Holly would stumble into their embrace.

Holding on to the smaller girl between the two of them, Fred and George tried their best to show how much they wanted her with only the skin contact that they were allowed. "Oh, Holly…" George breathed into her ear and didn't that send shivers down her spine as she rested her head on their shoulders.

"You never have to ask if you want to touch us or hold our hands." Fred continued will stroking the top of her head with his free hand. George joined in by resting a hand on the small of her back. "We would never turn you away, Holly."

"Even if you want to beat us black and blue for annoying you." George added which made Holly laugh. "Especially if you're upset, we would never turn you away." Fred chimed in as the continued to run his fingers through Holly's lustrous hair. He wished time would just stop so that he could spend an eternity playing with a dark lock.

Holly blinked at Fred, the fingers in her hair sending her into a momentary daze until she felt a squeeze coming from the hand that George was holding. Turning to face her other mate, giving George a bright smile, a smile that made the butterflies in his stomach morph into angry hornets and without realizing what he was doing, George dropped a kiss on Holly's lips. Or at least that was what he was aiming for but Holly had moved and his lips landed on her cheek.

The shocked faces on both Fred and Holly's faces made George laugh, they both shared mirrored gaping expressions and they looked so alike. Holly turned to face Fred who narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Now that's hardly fair Holly, you can't let George have all the fun." Fred grinned and dropped a light kiss on her forehead. Holly turned a bright shade of red, her heart was working overtime in her chest.

Both Fred and George were sharing victorious grins and Holly could feel her poor heart thundering at the sight. She wouldn't be surprised if the twins could hear it with how loud it was in her ears. "I think we could get used to this Georgey." Fred muttered as he took in the beautiful sight of Holly who's face had turned an interesting shade of pink.

"I believe so, Freddy." George answered. It was the fact that Holly Potter, usually unfalliable in the face of danger or injustice. Who had not even broken a sweat when facing against opponents much older and bigger than her, was now a flushing pink vision in their hands.

The very idea that only they could do this was intoxicating. George was about to drop another kiss on Holly's face when the younger girl abruptly pulled away, having anticipated George's intentions.

"W-we've got to go." Holly stuttered and pulled them away, back down towards Floresque's. The twins laughed but squeezed her hands in an attempt to soothe her. They hadn't meant to tease, well they truly didn't but they couldn't help it when Holly turned such a pretty shade of pink when she was flustered.

Too bad that Holly couldn't see the besotted grins on the twins' faces as the three of them holding hands. It was only a minute or so later when the trio stood in front of Fortescue's waving at the blond boy who sat at the store window with his mother opposite him.

Neville joined the three of them outside not long after, wiping away traces of his dessert from his face with handkerchief that he then pocketed, Aunt Alice, giving the three of them a winning smile when she saw the joined hands.

She wasn't quite sure who was whom, but she could feel the happiness radiating from her goddaughter. And well, even a pygmy puff could tell that the twins were ecstatic to have found their soulmate. She kissed Neville on the top of his head and waved the children goodbye, nodding surreptitiously at the disillusioned Aurors who made to follow the children.

She had known that Frank would be one of them and she would bet her last galleon that Sirius was the other. Though only Merlin would know how Sirius would be able to maintain his self-control when it came to Holly.

"So where are we heading to first?" Neville asked he stood awkwardly next to Fred? It might have been George, but he was next to the twin on Holly's left and it was awkward because neither of them would relinquish their hold on Holly. Neville frowned to himself and tried to beat the jealousy away with a beater's bat.

He would have preferred to beat the twins away with their own beater's bats. But he took in a deep breath, held it and released it and the jealousy ebbed away. "I think we should get our wands first! Don't you Fred?" Holly asked the twin that was on her left. Ah, so Neville was standing next to George.

"Of course, Holly." Fred smiled indulgently. With their mum's job at the Wizarding Primary School, all of the Weasley children had been able to get their own wands even though Bill had been a fifth year and had been using a hand me down wand at the time. While the eldest son had never complained about his family's lack of wealth, Bill had been as enamored with his brand new wand as any first year.

"Anything you want, Holly." George chimed. Holly only let out a pleased sound before pulling their hands so that they could lead her towards Ollivander's. Neville followed silently behind, glaring slightly at the joined hands before doing his breathing exercise in an attempt to control his jealousy.

He knew if he acted out Holly would be upset. Finding your soulmate so early in life was a privilege, a miracle even considering how large the world was and how there was no guarantee that your soulmate would even be born in the same continent, and Neville would be damned if he was the one who ruined Holly's day. So mentally preparing himself for a day of silent suffering, Neville forced a smile on his face and locked the dark thoughts away to the back of his head where he could revisit them when he was alone.

The bell jingled and Holly met eyes with the strange old man who sat behind the counter. The shop looked old, actually, all of Diagon Alley looked to be quite old, and this man in front of her looked like he fit right in with his decor.

"Well if it isn't Holly Potter and Neville Longbottom. Welcome to my store. I am looking forward to matching you with one of my wands today." The man smiled at them, in a way that Holly would have thought creepy if she were a lesser woman. But Holly had many a book on the human psyche and as many books on wandlore that she had available to her.

So she knew that Mr. Ollivander had a keen intuition if not a slight empath who could sense the emotions and personalities of those that entered his shop. Holly gave a tense smile, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Messers Weasley and Weasley, welcome back." Mr. Ollivander greeted with a too bright smile. "Dogwood and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, very flexible." Mr. Ollivander stared at Fred who gulped before smiling in greeting. "A quirky wand for a quirky master if what I've heard from the halls of Hogwarts are to be believed."

"Ah yes, willow and unicorn hair. Eleven inches, reasonably springy." The unsettling gaze traveled to George who nodded his head in greeting. "A healing power yet for those who are insecure but filled with great potential." George flushing slightly at the man's comment.

"Who would like to go first? Mr. Longbottom?" Neville only looked at the shopkeeper with frightened eyes and pointed a finger at himself as if to ask, 'who me?', "Up you go Mr. Longbottom, sit on the stool and extend your wand arm for me." Neville nervously shuffled to the stool and kept glancing back to Holly who stood determinedly to his side in a show of support.

For almost twenty minutes, Neville spent sitting on the stool while a pile of wands was quickly placed and replaced in his extended right hand. His hand was already beginning to ache, so silently wishing for Mr. Ollivander to hurry when the man went to the back of his store to find a particular wand that he knew 'would be absolutely perfect fit for you, young sir'

Neville sighed and dropped his arm, Holly immediately breaking from the twin's hold and went up to her godbrother and massaged the aching muscles in his arm. "I can't wait for it to be your turn." Neville grumbled while Holly on let out a soft laugh at his suffering.

"It won't be long now, maybe this wand will really be the one." Holly soothed as she patted his arm. Neville sighed once again, the insecurity of never being able to find a wand once again entered his mind. What if his magic was so weak that no wand actually wanted him. Trying to blink away the tears before Holly could catch him, Neville was pleasantly surprised when Holly hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Alright Mr. Longbottom, hold out your arm." Mr. Ollivander called out as he stepped out from the back of his store. In his hands was a fairly long box, longer than the ones that had been previously presented.

"This, young sir, is cherry wood and unicorn hair.." Mr. Ollivander described as he took the wand out of the box, Holly made a noise of interest that Neville couldn't decipher when the wand was placed in his hand. "13 inches, reasonably springy, give it a flick." the man encouraged.

When Neville finally closed his hand around the handle, a warmth emanated from the wand and traveled across his body. Ollivander gave a knowing smile as the child gave a flick and gentle sparks appeared from the tip. "Cherry wands tend to possess strange power, if used by the right wizard it can also produce truly lethal magic. I hope you take good care of the wand, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville blinked owlishly at the man before hopping off the stool, rather shakily, almost toppling over Holly who squawked in surprise, completely unprepared to support his weight. Fred and George immediately came over from where they had been waiting near the store's door to help their poor mate.

"Now, Ms. Potter, please have a seat." and Holly then spent what she thought was the longest hour of her life as she tried practically every wand in the store. Her arms were achy, tired and sore, she had made the mistake of inform Mr. Ollivander that she was ambidextrous and thus had been made to wave, swish, flick every wand he had brought forward to her with both hands.

After what felt like an age and Holly could hardly believe that not even an hour had passed, based on the clock that hung on the wall above Mr. Ollivander's head, when the man finally produced a wand from a box that had been sitting on the very top shelf at the very back of the room.

Holly huffed as she stretched her fingers and prepared herself to what was probably the very last wand in the store. Neville shouldn't have been worried at all, it was Holly who was having trouble getting a wand. Fred and George exchanged knowing looks, Holly was getting tired and grumpy and would likely snap at the next person who tried her patience.

"Holly and phoenix feather, a most unusual combination for a most unusual customer." Ollivander held out the wand box for Holly to take and Holly forgot her tiredness at the prospect of this wand not being the right fit for her.

But when her hand closed around its handle in a firm grip, bright sparks shot out from its tip in a brilliant show of light. Holly could only blink while an equally bright smile spread across her face.

Ollivander allowed himself a small smile at the sight of the young girl and her wand. He coughed delicately in his hand and continued with his narration. "A slightly volatile wood," he began as he searched the eyes of his latest customer, "a symbol of luck, prosperity, and protection from evil."

"What is most curious…" Ollivander trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. "Sir?" Holly asked nervously. "Curious." Ollivander continued when his eyes seemed to focus on Holly. "It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather — just one other."

Holly swallowed the bile that was beginning to crawl up her throat. ' _Don't say it. Please don't say it_.' She thought reverently to herself. "It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother, attempted to kill you. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew." and Holly let out a disappointed sigh as her suspicions were founded.

"Well, thank you Mr. Ollivander, but I'm afraid we cannot spend any more time here." Holly smiled tensely at the shopkeeper, pushing herself off the stool with Fred and George flanking either side of her.

"Do you have a wand servicing kit? We would like two sets please." Neville requested politely as he made his way to the counter, coin bag in hand, ready to pay for their wands. "Of course, Mr. Longbottom. It will be seven galleons for each of you." The man placed the wand kits on the countertop from where he kept them under the counter. "The kits are two sickles each."

While Neville dug out the required coins, Fred and George were both fussing over Holly who frowned at their mothering. But it felt nice when they massaged her sore arms. "Could you shrink the kits for us, Mr. Ollivander?" Holly requested politely with a tired smile, "I don't think I could quite move my hands at the moment."

The kits were immediately shrunk with an indulgent smile from the shopkeeper and Neville pocketed his while passing Holly's to who he assumed was George judging by how much Fred was fussing over Holly, or maybe it was the other way around?

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Holly bowed her head in respect, Neville echoing after her, before Fred opened the door for her and led her out, pocketing her wand servicing kit as he did so, George still had yet to let her go. When Mr. Ollivander had said his wand had healing properties, Holly hadn't thought that it would extend to his mothering nature. Though she knew that George would have decked her if she ever mentioned it to him out loud.

Not that George would ever lay a hand on her without expecting dire retaliation in the form of Holly's many father figures. Of that she was sure of, her father would have words with anybody who even thought of harming her. It made Holly very embarrassed whenever they were in public but she had grown accustomed to the random threats to strangers who even looked at her the wrong way.

X

"What should we get next?" Neville asked as he studied his booklist. He had nicked one of the twin's lists as well and comparing them. Holly leaned tiredly against George, unused to shopping and it had only been the very first store.

"How 'bout we go get our school robes? Or our trunks?" Neville suggested. Holly hummed as she thought about it, she knew that the twins would be alright with whatever they choose, it wasn't their first year after all.

"I don't think there's a store here that specifically sells trunks for the students." George pointed out as he glanced around the shopping district. Fred nodded in agreement. "Besides I think you could get better ones France."

"Well, we haven't been to France in ages." Holly hummed while Neville shrugged, not really caring one way or the other. "Neville and I can get our trunks from France some other day, let's go get fitted for our robes." and with that Fred and George gently pulled their mate after them as they made their way to Madam Malkins.

Holly stood on a stool while a homely woman that she assumed was Madam Malkin waved her wand with a piece of parchment floating behind her, a Dictation Quill floated and scribbled after the woman as she magicked the measuring tape around Holly, noting her measurements in a confident routine voice. Neville, Fred, and George had left her alone for the moment as they went to purchase their cauldrons Potage's.

Once the boys were finished shopping, the twins would bring Holly to Slug and Jiggers to purchase the potion ingredients that they needed.

"Well if it isn't Heir Potter." Holly immediately turned her head only to lock eyes with Draco smiling smugly with his mother standing next to him. Lowering her head in greeting, considering she wasn't allowed to move, "Good morning, Heir Malfoy, Lady Malfoy. It's nice to see you in good health"

Narcissa only smiled politely, returning the greeting while Draco scoffed. "Now that that's out of the way, how have you been, dear cousin." Draco leaned against the wall, earning a disapproving look from his mother who allowed it as she turned to face the shopkeeper. "Madam, a standard set for Hogwarts for my son here, please."

Madam Malkin ushered one of her assistants to take Draco to the side, where he stepped on a stool next to Holly. "How was your summer, Draco?" Holly ventured innocently if she were, to be honest, she just wanted to know if Draco still held feelings for Neville.

"It was pleasant, Mother and Father brought us to the countryside in France. It was beautiful." Draco smiled wistfully. Holly observed her cousin as he seemed to lose himself in thought. "Draco, dear, I shall be perusing the stalls that have been set up outside. I shall meet you outside when you are done." Narcissa called out to her son.

Draco nodded to his mother, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips which Holly caught, sending the blond a knowing smile of her own. "Goodbye Holly, I hope we'll see you at Malfoy Manor for one last visit before you have to leave for Hogwarts." Narcissa turned an indulgent smile at the dark-haired girl.

"Of course Lady Malfoy. I'll inform my parents when I get the chance." Holly beamed at Narcissa before she closed the door behind her. Turning back to Draco, who now had a hesitant look on his face, Holly grinned.

"So Monsieur Malfoy," Holly smirked, "How would you like to show me and Neville around in France's shopping district?" Draco blinked owlishly at her, grey locking with green. "Excuse me?" He frowned at the dark haired vixen in front of him. Being mates with the terrible twins was already affecting her.

No, Holly had always been a tease. Mischievous and playful since they were toddling in their diapers.

"Well, Neville and I need our trunks, I don't fancy using anything from the Potter vaults. I doubt Neville would want to use something from the Longbottom vaults either. So Fred suggested getting them made in France." Holly shrugged, earning a tsk from Madam Malkin.

"Well, I suppose, I wouldn't mind it too much." Draco hemmed and hawed. "I'll propose the idea to Mother and see what she has to say." he added finally. Holly clapped her hands together in delight. "Excellent. I'll ask Daddy if he'll come too."

"Well lookie there Georgie, its Dwaco." Fred cooed at the grey-eyed blond standing next to their mate. Draco only rolled his eyes at Holly's twins. Because that's exactly what they were now. Hers. Thus making them her responsibility to reign in.

Draco shuddered at the thought.

"Hullo, Draco." Neville greeted with a small smile. Draco furiously pushed down the blush that was threatening to appear on his cheeks and greeted the boy with a stiff smile. Holly snickered at her side and Draco shot a glare at her direction.

"Well, you're all done, sweetie." Madam Malkin ushered the small girl off her stool. "Now would you like to pick them up or have them delivered?" Holly stood in front of the counter and looked at her options.

"Delivered please, Madam." Smiling politely at the shopkeeper. "Alright then, write your address right here," she pointed out a blank spot in the parchment and while Holly was scribbling her address with an old quill that was provided, she felt Fred and George coming up behind her.

"We have your cauldron and scales, Holly."

"All ready to the Apothecary then, Holly?"

Holly leaned into their warmth and hummed in agreement. Noting the price at the bottom of the parchment, Holly fished out the coins from her money pouch and placed it on the counter. "Thank you, sweetie. Have a magical day." Madam Malkin bid them goodbye. Holly turned to give Draco a wink that Neville had spotted.

Draco groaned when he felt the questioning gaze from the other blond boy. Holly had done it on purpose, knowing that now he definitely had to answer Neville's questions lest he came off as rude.

Fred and George were asking about the wink as they exited the store and Holly bumped into a rather large and intimidating figure. "Why hullo there' Holly Potter!" a deep and rough voice greeted her and Holly blinked and looked up, and up, and up to see the joyful smiling face of Hagrid.

"Hello there Hagrid." Greeted the smaller girl. "And the Weasley twins, nice ta see ya outside of school." Hagrid greeted. "Cheers Hagrid, can't wait for Care this year." George replied while Fred nodded in agreement.

"Wher' are the lot of ye of ta?" Hagrid asked. "The apothecary," Fred answered with a smile. "Which we really must be going. I would like to avoid the crowds." Holly nodded a tense yet polite goodbye before walking away with either twin on her side, sliding their hands into hers. Fred and George waved goodbye to the half-giant who lumbered towards Gringotts.

Holly watched the man leave and gave a waning smile. "Come on, Holly." Fred tugged her hand gently. "It's only up ahead." George added as joined in the tugging, they could see that Holly was getting tired. They knew that she didn't particularly care for shopping, which they could wholeheartedly attest to.

In the apothecary, Holly was perusing the shelves, knowing better than most from her sessions with Uncle Severus. Who would be an actual teacher to her once she got into Hogwarts! Fred and George told her many stories over the years of how he held favoritism towards his snakes and how he was especially strict compared to all the other teachers.

Holly had only cocked her head to the side and held her tongue. While she would have loved to defend her uncle from anybody besmirching his good name, she knew how the twins were like, boisterous and loud and chaos personified. It was only normal that her uncle would be stricter to them compared to other students, lest they exploded a cauldron or Merlin forbid actual kill someone in an accident.

But that was just how the twins were and Holly wouldn't change them for the world and she knew that if they had an idea in their head, or a strong belief in their hearts it would have taken Morgana herself to change their minds.

Gathering her supplies, Holly brought her basket to the cashier, paid for both hers and Neville's purchases and proceeded to wait outside for her mates. The Apothecary was dark and dreary and had a strange musty smell permeating the air that bothered her nose.

A stall on the other side of the road caught her attention. There was a young man trying to sell copies of the Daily Prophet, advertising his wares loudly over the noise of the crowd. It was the moving photo on the cover page that got her attention.

'ATTEMPTED ROBBERY OF NICHOLAS FLAMEL' with a photograph of a broken safe that looked like it had been blasted open. Holly glanced back to the apothecary and noted how her mates were still inside so she paid for her copy, placing the knuts on the counter before walking back to the front of the store.

The article wrote about how late last night the Flamel Castle was attacked yet only this one particular safe had been the focus. Holly didn't know that she was doing it but her lips were pressed in a thin line and her brows were furrowed as she scanned the article.

Nicholas Flamel and his wife were famous for many things, including their alchemy. Holly had read about many of their accomplishments over the years. The biggest one, of course, the Philosopher's Stone.

A stone that could turn metal into gold and when used as an ingredient in a specific potion would create the Elixir of Life. If there was only a single damaged safe, that had ended up being empty and the perpetrator obviously failing his mission. Holly wondered if the Flamels have set up the necessary protections they would now need, now that they know that their precious stone was a target.

Frowning, Holly noted how Mr. Flamel was working closely with Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gaining his old friend's assistance in protecting the stone. That certainly seemed suspicious.

Holly jumped when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders and she dropped her newspaper. Huffing in irritation in an attempt to hide how startled she had been, Holly narrowed her eyes at her soulmates who were grinning at her as they flanked her sides.

Fred immediately bent down to pick up her fallen paper and George took her shopping from her, holding it in one hand while linking his hand with her now free hand. Fred held on to the Prophet and linked his own free hand with Holly's and the younger girl once again blushed at the contact.

"Come now, Poppet." George started as he took a step forward, in sync with Fred. "Let's go fetch your brother." Holly allowed herself to be lead by her mates, enjoying the warmth that they shared with their joined hands. She hadn't thought about how complete she would feel now that she knew exactly who her soulmates were.

It was like something had been missing from her life this entire time and she hadn't realized until yesterday when the boys had confirmed their soulmark with her. Touching Fred and George got her feeling full, her chest warm and happiness a glow at the back of her mind.

She couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

* * *

Thank you for joining me in this journey, it has been a long couple of months but the first chapter of the sequel will be posted soon. Please look forward to it! Favourite, review or follow me so you'll be updated when I finally update!


End file.
